Chasing An Outcome
by IncognitoGirl1993
Summary: Davina was supposed to have died, she was sure that would happen when she felt Freya using her to channel the ancestors.Except she didn't die. Someone intervened. And now this savior of hers is saying he's her father! Marcel has transformed into the same thing Lucien turned into and he's after revenge. It's a race against time to stop both the ancestors and Lucien! AU on 3X20.
1. Chapter 1

**Something that's crept onto my head and hasn't left me. So with that and some further encouragement by some pals I've decided to finally write it down.**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

"...I love you Marcel."

She had to tell him. He had to know how she felt about him. And when she returns she'd make sure to tell him that every day. Because Marcel was all she had left. He was everything to her.

His eyes softened, and she could see the tenderness flowing out of him. "I love—"

The words were painfully cut short.

She saw as Marcel was thrown against the wall by Elijah. Had he lost his mind!? Something must be controlling Elijah! It had to be the ancestors! Instantly she felt the urge to try and help but the barrier cruelly reminded her of her predicament.

From the corner of her eye she noticed Freya approaching. Good. She'd helped.

Except she didn't.

It was all a blur. Everything happened so fast.

Freya was chanting a spell and the next thing she knew she was back with the ancestors. There was a tight grip on her arm but her outright fear was the only thing she could focus on.

What was happening? Why was Freya doing this? Why was she hurting her? What had gotten into her and Elijah? Were the ancestors making them do this?

But next she made eye contact with Freya. The panic that followed was unimaginable. And the brutal clarity came upon her with the intensity of a car crash.

It was intentional.

This attack was all intentional. There was no one controlling her. Didn't they know what they were doing? They really meant to...

The ancestors were surrounding her, nearing her.

 _No, please no. Don't do this. Please. Please!_

"Marcel!"

This couldn't be happening.

The ear piercing sound of a neck being snapped rang through her.

This couldn't be real!

She was begging Freya by now but the pleas were falling on death ears.

The pain was excruciating. A light began surrounding her and she was feeling cold, so very cold. Questions began filling her mind. Was this it? Was this as far as she'd get? Was she never going to see Josh or Marcel ever again? Did Kol know about this?

No.

No he would never be okay with this. Why? Why did he have to leave? If only he'd stayed for just a little while longer.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the ancestral world she was in. It caused all of them to scatter and Freya to momentarily stop in her tracks. Davina would've been jumping in relief had she not been so drained.

In her weakened state she was able to make out the figure of a man. He chanted his own spell and soon her connection with Freya was severed, just like that. Her body was pushed back from the impact of separating from her only connection to the real world. And her drained state preventing her, this time, from taking any satisfaction at the brief glance she'd caught of the flabbergasted Freya before the connection was cut.

There was no time to process anything as the man immediately lifted her to her feet.

"That won't hold them for long, come on!"

He half-dragged her and half-carried her body away from the cemetery.

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Freya was breathing heavily on her end after the ordeal took its toll.

Elijah came up beside her, uncharacteristically panting. It had apparently been quite an ordeal for him as well. "Did it work?"

Freya had not even registered her brother's voice. Instead she stared with wide eyes at the void positioned where she'd set up a protection spell earlier. The place where Davina had been standing on was now empty. Had the spell worked it would've looked exactly like this too, but it hadn't worked.

"Freya!"

Elijah's loud voice had her whipping her head to see a very unsettled brother. A brother seeking answers she couldn't give.

"What happened?" He asked firmly, but the demand in his voice couldn't be missed. He wanted answers. Now.

"I- I don't know," She uttered weakly. Now that her adrenaline had died out the events came crushing down on her like bricks.

She'd failed in completing the spell. Someone ( _Who the hell was that?_ ) had interfered. And now— _Oh God_. Niklaus and Hayley? Had Lucien killed them? Rebekah would be next! They'd be next right after!

Elijah roughly grabbed her by the shoulders. "Our family's lives are at stake here and you're telling me you don't _know_ what happened!?"

"You think I haven't grasp that concept yet!?" Freya retorted, pushing him away. "The spell was working, I could feel the power of the ancestors. It was right there in my reach!" Her breathing quickened and dread bubbled inside her. "Someone interfered with my spell Elijah. Someone stopped me from completing it."

Elijah shot her a bewildered look before narrowing his eyes. "Do not try and cover your inadequacy with such absurd claims. You expect me to believe someone from the ancestral world, which is full of witches that despise Davina Claire I may add, opted on saving her just for the heck of it?"

"Spare me the sarcasm brother! I'm telling you the truth or do you think I'd deliberately choose not to save my family!?"

"Now look where we've gotten!?" Elijah yelled, his own anxiety bubbling. "Our only chance of saving them is gone! So tell me what do you propose we do now, huh?"

"I don't know what to do alright!?"

Elijah didn't opt to continue the pointless arguing. Instead he rushed for his car, simultaneously trying to call Niklaus. The pounding of his heart increased to an unbearable state when the call went to voicemail. Hayley's phone didn't have any different result.

Freya wasn't far behind him. "Elijah where are you going? What do you plan on doing?"

"Is it not obvious? I'm going to find Lucien and save my family."

His declaration stunned her. "You can't Elijah! He'll kill you too! I can't lose you."

"I'm as good as dead already. We all are."

Freya clung to his arm desperately. "No! That can't be true Elijah! There has to be something more we could do!"

His hands gripped her face. "I don't know if there is. All I know is that this is all I have left. I have to see if Niklaus and Hayley are dead or not. I need to know if Rebekah is safe or not. I have to know for sure Freya."

"I'm going with you. And don't think you can stop me."

With that Elijah started the engine.

* * *

Marcel woke with a startled gasp. It took only seconds for the prior events to flash across his mind.

 _Davina._

She'd been attacked. They betrayed him.

"What the hell happened here!?"

Marcel turned to see Vincent, Kol, and the regent entering the compound. Vincent having been the one to have spoken.

"Elijah took me down. They've done something to Davina we have to do this now!"

"Why would they do that?" Kol asked in disbelief.

"We'll deal with that later!" Marcel barked. "We have to get to Davina's body, now!"

The next moments felt like years for Marcel as they brought Davina's body. This had to work. It _had_ to work. He couldn't lose Davina. He couldn't even fathom a life without her, an eternity without her.

"Start the spell Van." Vincent said, trying to hold everyone together.

There was an uneasiness in the room as Van began doing the spell. The atmosphere was already tense enough.

"Well?" Kol exclaimed when he noticed that Van had finished chanting. He didn't like the look on his face.

Marcel was also on edge. "Talk already! What happened?"

"Nothing." The new regent murmured in fear.

"So where the bloody hell is she!?" Kol yelled and slammed Van against the wall.

"I- I don't know what went wrong," He cried. "But it isn't working!"

Marcel went stiff. His mind stopped functioning. He could barely process the situation.

"Well than you've just become expendable." Kol growled darkly.

"Stop it Kol!" Vincent cut in. "It's over. Davina wouldn't have wanted this."

Angrily Kol tossed Van onto the floor and could only look on as the boy ran off. He banged his fist on the wall. It was easier to focus on the anger than the tormenting guilt.

Marcel kneeled down beside Davina and softly held her against him. His heart clenched and his breathing became almost erratic. No. This couldn't be happening. Tears were building in his eyes.

Why? Why did he have to lose her? All he wanted was to be with Davina and watch over her forever. But he couldn't even save her. Because he was weak. Never had he cursed his limited strength as much as he did now. His utter weakness appalled him.

He stood and shot Kol the most hateful expression he could muster. "You... I should've known better than to trust you and your piece of shit family!" His emotions were spiraling out of control. Regret, sadness, and anger was all he could feel.

Anger won over and he slammed a fist against Kol, knocking him off balance and onto the floor.

"What good will that do you man?" Vincent hollered from his spot. "She's gone."

"Shut up!" Marcel retorted, refusing to even think one second about that.

Kol was motionless. A torn expression etched on his face. He didn't bother to fight back. All he could think of was how this was his fault, all his fault.

Marcel held Davina's body closer to his chest. Her silent heart making him want to rip his own one out. He glanced at Kol, hatred burning in his eyes. "You'll pay for this. Your whole family will." Not wanting to spend another second there he vampire sped away.

It didn't take long for Kol to disappear as well.

That left Vincent alone in the room. He understood Marcel's feelings. Initially he wanted nothing to do with any of the drama revolving New Orleans, until he began spending time with Cami. She was such a good hearted woman, always trying to help. So he began helping by helping her, his friend.

He knew of how Cami cared so much for the young witch, Davina. That's why he became involved and decided to help her. Now she was gone. Because the Mikaelsons had opted on not helping and instead sacrificed her. Despite the fact that if it weren't for Davina's help Freya would have never been found, neither would he, and the two would've no doubt been killed off by Lucien back in Mystic Falls.

None of that mattered to them.

Him, Davina, Marcel, everyone, were all worms compared to their own blood. They'd be thrown into the slaughter without a moment's hesitation if it meant they'd live. Would they have sacrificed Cami as well? If push came to shove he was scared to think of what they were capable of.

This couldn't go on. He swore to Cami that he'd do what needed to be done. And he would. No matter what the cost.

His eyes fell to where Marcel had been standing, then, they moved to where Aurora's body was.

"It stops now."

* * *

"This way!"

Davina was on autopilot. She was definitely lucky the man hadn't released his grip on her arm, because she was sure she'd drop to the ground from fatigue.

"They were trying to crush your soul!"

Did he know what that was?

"I won't let that happen. I swear I won't. I'll make sure I get you out of this."

Davina wanted to say something but her mouth felt so dry, like she'd been prowling the desert all week. Her voice was gone. She wanted to know why he was so protective. They were strangers after all. Yet he seemed to want to protect her as if they'd known each other for years. In any case Davina was too weak to argue, not like she really would have if she had the strength to do so anyway.

His abrupt stop had her bumping onto his back. She regained her bearings long enough to see a group of -no doubt pissed witches- blocking their path. The fear she'd felt began resurfacing. It was insufferable. All she wanted to do was go home. Back to Marcel.

"Shit," The man muttered. "We've got company."

Davina could feel him positioning her behind him, blocking her view of them.

"Hand over the girl and you may just be spared Nathan."

 _Nathan? Was that who this man was?_

"That's not happening!"

She watched as one of the witches tossed him aside. Now there was nothing standing between them.

Nathan stood upwards and sent one of them reeling back with his own spell, further surprising Davina. Was he a witch? Before she could think anymore on it she felt herself being lifted and then flung roughly to the side.

"Don't!" Nathan shouted. But he was struggling to hold off his own assault. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Hurry!" One of them shouted. "Someone is attempting to bring her back! I can feel it!"

Pain coursed through her and she noticed the object in Kara's hand, the one Kol had warned her about. The familiar, unwelcoming cold she'd felt the first time was once again coursing through her. This was hell. It must be.

"Whoever is trying to bring you back will be most certainly be displeased right about now." Kara said with a sardonic smile.

Someone was trying to bring her back? It must be Kol and Marcel! A small glimmer of hope radiated over her at the thought. She wanted to be with them. With Josh too.

She didn't want to die. She didn't want her soul to be extinguished.

A loud bang echoed followed by a large amount of smoke filling the air.

Once again Davina was lifted off the pavement but this time she was being carried.

"That was close. We're not out of the woods yet."

It was Nathan again. Had her focus not been on the unbearable pain she'd be feeling grateful. Everything that had occurred began crashing onto Davina. She drifted in and out of consciousness, hardly registering when Nathan was calling out to her.

She was too far gone to pay any attention and her exhaustion had finally caught up with her. This had been a tiring ordeal so what was wrong with getting some sleep? Everything went black after that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Just a short teaser of sorts. The real action comes in the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheers for the feedback folks! Always an enjoyable sight to read your reviews.**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 2: Painful Decision

Davina had no clue how much time had passed since she'd passed out. When she woke up she was still being carried by the man _(Nathan was it?)_ so she reckoned it must not have been as much as she'd hoped.

"You awake?"

"How long was I out?"

"You've been out for quite some time. I've been moving from place to place."

Slowly everything began coming back to her. It was still vague but she remembered bits and bits.

She wiggled slightly. "Um, thanks, but I can walk now."

"Huh? You sure?"

"Yeah," She nodded and was soon back on her feet. Now she was able to get a good look at him. He was a lot younger than she'd thought, possibly mid twenties with brown hair falling down the cap he was wearing; and he had some really blue eyes.

They circled one of the buildings to reach a secluded alleyway. "Alright, think we've lost them. Good thing these guys don't frequent this area very much." He said as he crouched to catch his breath. "It should be smooth sailing while we head to a better location. Who would've thought I'd ever be thankful to have magic? That and the fact that I'm pretty clever."

"You're a witch," Davina stated, still baffled by the fact that a witch would want to help her. Not that she was complaining.

"Yeah, glad to see you're okay. Although, now that I think about it, if you're here that means you aren't exactly okay. Am I right Davina?"

"Huh, Davina? You said my name?" She exclaimed in surprise. "Why... Why would a complete stranger know my name?"

"Complete stranger? Ouch," The man replied, feigning a hurt expression. "Pretty harsh on the person who named you. But it is valid I suppose."

Davina was sure her brain was malfunctioning right now. Was she dreaming? Had she hit her head at some point during all this? "Named me? What are you talking about? You named me?"

"That's right." Nathan said, all traces of mirth leaving him. "You're my daughter Davina."

"I'm... your...?"

And now everything had definitely shut off.

All she could do was release a chuckle, a laughter of just pure awe.

That was when the day's events fully came tumbling onto her, all of it. Cami dying, being killed by a cursed Kol, Freya and Elijah attacking her, having her soul almost crushed -and the immeasurable pain she'd felt while doing so- by the ancestors. All this in the span of one day. It was bound to take its toll.

Her body began trembling uncontrollably, as if she were standing right in the center of an earthquake. She was on the verge of breaking down. The waves of emotions overcoming her were too much to bear. It felt like her insides were closing in, crushing everything in its path.

"I can't- I can't breathe," She sputtered. And Davina was beginning to feel like the walls were closing in. Which was ridiculous considering there were no walls at all! When he approached her with concern she quickly stepped back, holding her arm up to keep him at a distance. "Don't! Don't come any closer!"

"Davina..." He murmured, the hurt from her rejection displayed on his face. "I didn't know. I didn't know this would spiral out of control like this. The chance of seeing you was never something I hoped would occur, because seeing you meant..." His voice trailed, unable to even speak of how she'd been hurt. "But some selfish part of me truly is happy to see you. You, Davina, my precious daughter."

On its own accord her hand clenched into a fist before it shot upwards and collided with his shoulder, hard.

He recoiled backwards, stunned by the action.

"Why did you have to go and die!? Why did you leave me all alone? I've been through hell and back because of you!" Davina shouted, tears streaming down her face. "My own mother didn't care for me, and was going to sacrifice me if it weren't for Marcel saving me! But because I didn't go along with the harvest no one wanted to be friends with me! I was looked at with contempt by the other witches! My best friend Tim died because he was involved in all of this! The Mikaelson family have been my enemies ever since! So I did everything I could to become strong!"

Her voice was shaking and she was freezing but Davina didn't care. She was going to tell him everything that was on her mind.

"It took me a very long time but I was finally able to make some friends! I met Josh, Hayley, and Cami too. Then some creep called Lucien appears and targets me and my friends," She could swear her heart felt like it was being stabbed at the remembrance of what followed. "But I wasn't strong enough to protect Cami! And like Tim, she... she died! But- But I still had Marcel, Josh, and Hayley as well. And... I had Kol. But the ancestors got to him as well! Now I'm... I'm dead aren't I? I was killed again. But you're here. You saved me, and I- I-" Davina ran her hands over her hair in frustration. "Am I supposed to be happy to see you or not? I don't even know anymore! Damn it!"

"Davina, how old are you?" He asked calmly, despite knowing exactly how old she was.

"Nineteen," She managed to mutter through her sniffles.

"Nineteen, huh? You've come a long way without me. Since I wasn't there for you I don't think I have the right to ask for your forgiveness. I truly wish things had been different. You have no idea how much I wish that. With all my heart, I wanted things to be different."

Finally she began calming down and wiped away her remaining tears. "No, it's- it's okay. These things are out of our hands. Besides, I'm the daughter of a really cool looking witch. I can handle this."

His heart swelled at that and he smiled. "I owe you some answers though, a whole lot. Firstly we need to get as far away from here as we possibly can. Preferably someplace where we're not out in the open. Follow me."

Davina flushed. "Sorry, about the yelling and all. There are some maniacs chasing us and I'm sure it wasn't exactly incognito."

Nathan chuckled. "It's fine."

* * *

The atmosphere was anything but welcoming. It took every bit of restraint on Elijah's part not to tear the steering wheel right out. To his side Freya continued tapping nervously against her lap. Normally he didn't mind silence but this one was purely unwelcoming.

Elijah quickly dug into his pocket for his phone when it rung. Freya sat next to him equally as anxious.

"Niklaus!?" He breathed out. "Tell me where you are? Is Hayley with you?"

 _"Yes, brother. We're both fine, or rather, alive would be a much better term considering our less than pleasant encounter with Lucien, but we'll live."_

 _"We're fine Elijah." Hayley added from beside Klaus._

Elijah could hear their pained voice and he knew that the two must be pretty beaten up. But at least they were still breathing. "And Rebekah?"

 _"She's with us," Klaus answered, adjusting Rebekah's body on his shoulder. "Hayley and I thought on our feet. While I was having a friendly reunion with the stable boy Hayley went and grabbed Rebekah's body, hiding her by some of the trees before coming to my aid."_

Elijah released the breath he had no idea he'd been holding. Now that his nerves had calmed he put the phone on speaker so Freya could hear.

 _"We managed to give him the slip but just barely." Hayley spoke. "We've booked it and have been on the run ever since. Seeing the casket I'm sure he thought Rebekah was still in it. That at least bought us some minutes. By now he's certainly figured it out."_

"Where are you?" Freya asked.

 _"Having a nice trek in the middle of the forest," Klaus groaned. "Better than the alternative I suppose."_

 _"If you follow the road we took you'll see the mess we left." Hayley said. "We're trying to find our way back so hopefully we can meet halfway."_

 _"On second thought," Klaus cut in. "There was a diner a little down the road. You can't miss it. We'll regroup there. Be there with the car."_

Elijah gripped the phone slightly. "Where is Lucien?"

 _"I don't have any idea and that's what bothers me. Thankfully Hayley's life as a forest dweller_ _(-Hayley rolled her eyes-)_ _once upon a time gives her some adequate skills in covering our tracks. Take caution Elijah, he could be anywhere." Klaus finished grimly._

 _Hayley laid her hand on Klaus' arm, trying to give him some support. She took the phone from him but left her hand on his arm. "How did things go on your end Elijah? Were you able to bring Davina back?"_

This caused Elijah's breath to hitch. He exchanged a warning look with Freya. "There's something that I need to tell you."

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Nathan had led Davina towards a safe house he had in one of the buildings, apparently he had many situated throughout this world.

Nathan glanced around before ushering her inside and closing the door. "Okay, we should be safe for now."

"You have some explaining to do." Davina stated with crossed arms. "How did all of this happen, er, Nathan?" It felt strange calling her supposed dad by his name but calling him 'dad' would certainly feel stranger. In all her years of living she'd never spoken those words to anyone.

"I'll start at the beginning. I was born in Oklahoma. When I graduated high school I wanted a change and opted on moving to Louisiana. I gave up magic during my college days which was when I met your mother. I didn't realize she was a witch until after. It didn't necessarily bother me, at least, not at first. When I first found out that we were going to have a baby I was absolutely thrilled. Never had I been more excited about something than the thought of being a parent."

At this Davina lowered her gaze, having an idea of how that played out.

"I never wanted you to be a part of the supernatural. For reasons such as, well... surely it's obvious." Nathan exclaimed with a melancholic tone. "Your mother changed as the day of your birth came closer. She didn't share my idea of living a non-supernatural life."

Davina scoffed. "Is that the understatement of the century."

His hands tightened slightly. "She wasn't always like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Her parents had been killed when she was still a kid, so she lived in and out of orphanages. Eventually magic became an escape for her of sorts. That's why after telling me about this I didn't mind her practicing magic. We had some really good years. But when she realized you were chosen to be a harvest girl before she'd given birth she changed entirely. That was when I noticed what she'd been doing behind my back with the coven. I was absolutely not having any of it. But no matter what I said to her it wouldn't get through. So I went to the witches and told them that under no circumstances would my daughter be used for any sacrifice."

Davina didn't exactly know what it was, but something about the knowledge of him trying to protect her made her feel light; like dropping a heavy box after having been carrying it around for a long while.

"That didn't work out like I'd hoped. I was thrown out of there. My power alone was no match for witches backed by the ancestors." His eyes narrowed. "That was when my hatred for them began."

"That's one thing we share." Davina added. She looked back to him and saw his expression was serious.

"I tried pleading with your mother again that she couldn't go through with it, that she couldn't put you through that. But it was useless." Nathan said with a hand on his face. "She became obsessed with dark magic and planned on using you."

Davina gasped." Using me? But why?"

"I never found out. Maybe she thought she could bring her parents back with the amount of power you could get if you were to absorb the magic being used. Or maybe she wanted revenge on the people she held responsible for their deaths. I didn't live to see my parents be killed, in fact, I never had a clue who they were. Therefore I was accused of not being able to understand." He sighed with defeat. "Maybe she was right. Maybe I never understood a thing about her."

Davina remained silent, not knowing what she could possibly say.

"I made a decision one day."

"A decision?"

"I was going to run away with you the second you were released from the hospital."

Davina's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"I made plans to leave the country. I had connections with vampires and I was paying one to help, Connor was his name. I would meet up with him and we'd go to Mexico from Texas. Should anyone stop us along the way he'd simply compel them to forget the encounter."

"You were going to drop everything you had going on here in New Orleans? Your career? Your friends? Your whole life?" Davina asked. "You would really give all that up?"

"For you, yes." He answered with no hesitation.

It astonished her, floored her, how he was willing— no, prepared, to drop everything he had for her. Davina briefly pondered about how different her life would've been like if his plan had gone accordingly.

"When the day arrived I waited until it was late in the night before leaving the house with you," Nathan began, breaking her thoughts. "When I held you and stared into your eyes, your beautiful innocent eyes, my resolve intensified. You were the most amazing miracle to me and I couldn't let you be tainted by the cruelty of the supernatural. Davina I wanted you to live a normal life. One where you went to school; made friends; fussed about boys and other silly things girls did; got married; had a family; but above all I wanted you to be happy."

Davina was taken aback by the confession. This man seemed to render her speechless like no one else had.

"But," His voice lowered into murmurs. "I wasn't able to get that life for you. When I reached the meeting point I knew something was amiss. My partner had been ambushed and killed." Nathan buried his face in his hands. "He died because I involved him. I didn't think or feel all of this then, but I sure as hell feel that and all of my other failures now."

Cruel realization sunk into Davina then. All his time since being here he'd been tormented by agonizing, crippling guilt. She could only imagine the hell he must've endured. Her heart broke for him and she struggled to hold in her tears.

"I had no idea how they found out. I was careless to dismiss the idea of being spied on. I should have known," He paused to release a breath. "Once I saw Connor was dead I knew I was screwed so I had to think fast. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough and they had already melted my wheels with some spell. I ran out of the car with you in my arms. By that point I had no plan. All I could think of was getting as far away as I possibly could. But I was cornered and outnumbered. And... you were taken away from me."

Davina watched as his eyes glazed.

"They pried you out of my hands and I was unable to do anything. I wasn't able to do absolutely anything for you. Nothing but watch helplessly as those damn witches took you further and further away from me. Yet, even as I lied on the floor, weakly, knowing I was dying, did the pain compare to the feeling of seeing you taken away from me. The helplessness I felt was... was something that still haunts me. It's an unimaginable pain."

"Da— Nathan..." What could she say? What could she possibly say?

"That was when something inside me snapped. I couldn't just die like that. Using the last ounce of my strength I performed a spell I'm sure you're familiar with."

"You consecrated yourself?" Davina murmured.

"Yes. And I've been stuck here for years trying to find a way to rid New Orleans of the ancestors."

"Wow..." Davina muttered, hating herself for not being able to say anything more profound than that. She bit her lip warily at what she was about to say. But it had to be said. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

His broken expression almost made her take it back.

"You think I'd make that all up?" Nathan answered, feeling incredulous and hurt at the same time. "Why would I rescue someone I don't even know? What good would risking my life for a stranger do me? The thing that Kara tried using on you is what I've been avoiding for your entire nineteen years of living Davina. I'm terrified of it just as much as you are. And they dislike me just as much as they do you."

Davina pondered momentarily. She examined his eyes, a trait Marcel had taught her, for any indication of ulterior motives. His eyes were staring right at hers, no hesitation or flinching evident in them. He seemed genuine.

They tried using it on Kol so she wouldn't put it pass them. That meant they despised him for trying to get in the way of the harvest back when she hadn't been born.

Wait.

Kol!

He was here in the ancestral world as well!

"Didn't you see someone else while you were here? Kol, Kol Mikaelson was here. He was killed by some hex and I consecrated his body."

"I didn't even know at first, but there was someone. I saw someone being attacked by the ancestors one time. They used that same crap they tried on you and me. I didn't know why they were doing that but I knew it was over for him."

Davina recalled what Kol had said to her earlier.

 _"They tried to use it on me but my vampire soul was too stained for their magic to work."_

That meant Nathan wasn't making things up as he went along.

"Wait? Was this the Kol you mentioned earlier?" Nathan said as he recalled her not-so friendly speech to him. His gaze softened. "I'm so sorry Davina. I don't think he survived that."

"Actually he did," She replied, stunning him. "But that's a long story. I brought him back but it wasn't without a price. The ancestors cursed him and made his vampire nature a lot harder to bear. But they aren't the only problem. There's also Lucien running rampant and with the help of the ancestors he's turned into some unstoppable vampire. Not to mention he's got one deadly bite in him. He's the one who killed Cami and now he's going to kill the rest of my friends."

A shiver ran up her spine. What if he'd gotten to Kol and Marcel? What if he'd bitten Hayley already?

"We can't do anything like this." Nathan replied before placing his hands on her shoulders. "But you can. You have to reach out to someone. You need to be brought back."

"Even if I was there's nothing I can do. I'm not strong enough." Davina said, her hands balling into fists. "I can't save anyone. All I've ever wanted was for my friends to be happy. But there's always something stronger than me." First it was Klaus with Tim, next it was Dahlia with Aiden, and now Lucien with Cami. No matter how much she wished it there was never anything she could do for her friends.

"Davina you can be a very powerful witch if you wanted to, and you're the only person I trust to help me."

"But what can I possibly do to help?"

"You say this Lucien guy is using the ancestors, right? Well I say we sever the link once and for all. To do that though, you need to go back. You wouldn't happen to know a witch would you? One that's preferably outside of the coven?"

"Vincent." Davina answered. They weren't necessarily friends but they were allies on some occasions. And he obviously doesn't want Lucien running amok. "I can reach out to him."

"We need to act fast if we want to save your friends. I'll link my mind with yours so that you and I can stay connected once you've returned. You'll essentially be channeling me. I'll guide you with the rest."

Davina blinked. "Whoa, you can do that?"

"Not to toot my own horn but your old man was a decent witch back in his day." He said with a proud smirk. "And you could be just as good, no, you could become far better. We're going to prove that now."

* * *

Vincent had done it. He'd given the serum to Marcel, the same one that had created this new Lucien. He couldn't stand by and watch as Lucien Castle and the Mikaelsons made a bloodbath out of New Orleans. The best way to end this once and for all was to fight fire with fire.

 ** _"...Vincent."_**

"Huh?"

He surveyed the room around him.

Empty.

Odd. It felt as if someone had called his name. Perhaps he was starting to go insane.

Suddenly the lights began flickering.

 ** _"Vincent!"_**

There was no mistaking it. He heard the voice again and it wasn't just someone calling out to him, it was Davina Claire.

But that was impossible.

Freya had sacrificed her had she not? Then again Lucien was still around. This meant the spell either didn't work or wasn't completed. It was most certainly the latter.

Davina was reaching out to him.

And he was going to reach back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Another chapter done and dusted. Good seeing that a lot of you also noticed Kol's OOC behavior during the last few episodes of season 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming along smoothly. And thanks a million like always for your support. It's honestly appreciated.**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 3: Rift

Vincent immediately ran back towards Marcel's loft as he left his car. Upon arrival he noticed the door had been left wide open, as if someone had left in a rush. There was blood on the floor near a broken table, one of the legs had been broken off and had blood all over it. Marcel must've already activated the serum. One needed to die in order to do so.

This wasn't what he came here for.

 _Please be here._

He scanned the rooms before landing on Marcel's room. Relief washed over him as he came upon Davina's body. Her neck was still bloodied, signalling Marcel had not wasted anytime in his revenge mission.

Once again he tried his phone only to be met with the voicemail. "Damn it Marcel! Pick up your phone man! It's important! Davina isn't gone yet. Get back to me as soon as you get this."

His attention went back to Davina and he rested his palm on the top of her head. "Don't worry kid, I heard your voice loud and clear. I'm bringing you back."

To hell with the ancestors and their plans! He was not going to shy away from what needed to be done. Not anymore.

Meanwhile Davina and Nathan were preparing for the spell to take place.

"Okay, I've linked us." Nathan said and removed his hand from Davina's forehead. "Now all we need to do is wait for this Vincent guy to pull through. These guys are going to be wishing they never messed with us real soon. We're going to send them all packing!"

"Right, yeah of course."

"Davina, what's wrong?" Nathan asked when he noticed her slight shaking.

She bit her lip. "It's just, what if... what if I can't do it? What if I screw it all up?"

The last time she encountered Lucien she was absolutely no match for him. The way he pranced around her, like he could kill her with just a flick of his wrist, truly frightened her. And he knew it did too. He knew he terrified her. It's why he'd get uncomfortably close to her, invading her personal space. He preyed on the fear he induced.

"You won't screw up."

Davina turned to him, frustration and disbelief written on her face. "How can you say that so damn easily!? You've been trying to stop the ancestors for years and haven't been able to! What makes you think I could possibly figure it out? You don't know Lucien either! He's a whole other kind of monster." She clenched her eyes shut at the thought. "You're putting your expectations way too high. The truth is I'm not that confident! I'm not that brave and neither am I that strong! Above all, I'm not—"

His hand came to rest on her head, ruffling it in the process. "Do you want to know why I'm confident? It's because you're my daughter. And I believe in you. I have undying faith in you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew you'd make me proud."

"Really?" She muttered. "You really believe I can do this?"

Again he ruffled her hair. "Of course. Without a doubt. And you aren't alone. I'll be by your side from start to finish."

"You were consecrated," Davina said as it dawned on her. She turned to look at her father, determination and hope burning within her. "That means I can bring you back! And I will. I promise I will. As soon as I make sure my friends are okay I'll bring you back."

"That'd be nice." He replied truthfully. "Then we can truly be reunited."

"Although," She said, tapping her chin lightly with her finger. "It would be a little weird seeing as how you can pretty much pass off as my older brother. How old are you?"

Nathan rubbed a sheepish hand through his hair. "I'm twenty-six. That was how old I was when I died." He made a show of dramatically crossing his arms and huffed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not liable to ground you young lady."

The two chuckled heartily. It must have been the first time she'd laughed in a long time.

"But I don't have a clue where your body is?" Davina added sadly.

"Nothing a locator spell can't find. As for a belonging of mine, well, right where I died I buried..." He paused and lowered his gaze. "My ring."

Davina could only gasp lowly.

"It was all I had then. I don't even know why I did it. My ties with witches had been cut the instant I left Oklahoma and there was no one in New Orleans who'd bother to help me come back."

"I think it was destiny." Davina replied. "I was meant to meet you. And because you never lost hope I can figure out what the witches did with your body, find it, and bring you back."

"Knowing them they probably buried me somewhere secluded."

"Like the bayou?" Davina inquired suspiciously.

"Definitely ticks all the boxes."

Her body began glowing and she could faintly hear Vincent chanting. It was happening.

Without thinking her hand reached out to him. "Will you be okay? Alone?" There was this unexplainable feeling of dread filling her body.

"Don't worry about me Davina. I'll be fine. I know this place like the back of my hand." He assured her while taking her outstretched hand. "And don't be afraid. You are a lot stronger than you think you are. I'll be supporting you from here in the meanwhile."

"Thank you," She quickly said, feeling her time was short. "For saving me. For believing in me. Thank you. And I will bring you back. Let me return to my body first and then I'll find that ring. Once the ancestors and Lucien are taken care of we will be together again. Then we can do all sorts of boring bonding activities."

Nathan's eyes watered. "You're the best daughter a dad can ask for Davina. Remember, I'm by your side no matter what. We'll be linked."

His smile was the last she caught sight of before the scenery changed right before her eyes. With a sharp gasp she shot forward.

She was back in the world of the living.

* * *

"You damn fool!" Klaus shouted as he slammed Elijah against the car. "I specifically told you not to do it!"

"Niklaus please!" Freya cried in desperation. "We didn't have a choice!"

"No choice? There's always a bloody choice Freya!"

Elijah angrily shoved him off. "Says the man who did the unspeakable to save his family from Dahlia's wrath. Do not lecture me on choices brother. We saw an opportunity to save you and we took it just as you did then."

"The difference is that I've changed!" Klaus snapped, Hayley's previous words running through his mind.

 _"...or maybe you knew that Cami cared about her and would've wanted you to fight for her."_

She couldn't have been more right. Camille would have despised him had he sacrificed Davina. The thought of having her hold him in contempt was a pain worse than that of any dagger.

"But you brother, you remain ever the same hypocrite as always! The fact that you not only allowed Freya to do this but even helped her go through with it goes beyond unacceptable! And all for what gain? Hayley and I are alive," Klaus stopped and motioned the back of the car. "Rebekah is safe with us. Now because of your reckless actions we have lost both Kol and Marcel!"

"Do you really believe I wanted to do it? It needed to be done Niklaus. Can you not see we didn't have any time to think of a different course of action?" Elijah said. "I would do anything to save this family."

"And the only thing you've accomplished so far is to ruin it! Would you like your congratulatory pat in the back now dear brother?" Klaus shot back sarcastically.

"That's enough!" Hayley declared as she stepped in between both brothers. "We can't stay in the open like this. We need to get back home where Lucien can't enter. Otherwise we're all sitting ducks here."

Klaus glared furiously at Elijah. "Heed my warning Elijah, should I lose Kol and Marcel because of your _choices_ Lucien will be the least of your worries. This goes for you as well Freya."

"Enough Klaus," Hayley said as she strained to push him to the back of the car. Finally he relented and allowed her to shove him into the back seat.

Hayley had remained silent through the dispute but was in complete agreement with Klaus. How could she live her life knowing Davina was used like a lamb? It was Davina who'd broken her wolf curse thus allowing her to reunite with Hope. It was Davina who'd used a spell to prevent Hope from using her magic, ensuring Dahlia wouldn't be able to track her while on the run. And none other than Kol had given Davina the bracelet that she'd given to Hope. How could they have possibly brushed all that aside?

The ride home was unbearably quiet but thankfully they'd been able to make it to the compound safely. Right as they'd set Rebekah down on the couch Kol had stormed down the stairs.

"You," He growled, his rage aimed towards Elijah. "I entrusted you with the most important person in my life! The only person who's ever loved me! And you sent her into hell!" He sped past the group and angrily shoved him backwards causing him to crack the wall, before grabbing him by the collar and tossing him across the side of the room. "Lying bastard!"

"Kol," Klaus tried as he gripped his shoulder.

But Kol was beyond reasoning. He fired a hard punch onto Klaus' face sending him toppling over a nearby table. "Do not put your filthy hands on me!" When his eyes fell on Freya his anger sky rocketed. His vampire features began surfacing on his face. "And you, you looked me in the eyes and told me that you'd help! You of all people knew how much I loved her! She spent so much time trying to bring me back! And guess what! It was her who brought me back not any of you, my so called family! But none of that mattered to you did it!? Her bringing me back was not a good enough reason for you to find her even a tad worthy was it!?"

"I'm so sorry Kol," She pleaded as he gripped her shoulders with a painful force. "I never wanted it to reach that level. I swear that—"

"Do not feed me your half cocked promises! The way you've torn her out of my life... You are no better than Finn!" He snapped. "And speaking of," His fangs were now dangerously visible. "Say hi to that scum of a brother for me."

Hayley's eyes widened at the implication and instantly attempted prying Kol off of Freya. "Don't Kol! Stop it!"

He shoved her to the side roughly. "Do not involve yourself in this! I swear I'll kill you too!"

Finally Klaus stood on his feet after the surprisingly brutal strength of Kol's punch. Quickly he rushed behind Kol and held his arms back. "Stop this! You aren't thinking brother!"

"Get off me!" He yelled and thrashed furiously, as if his mere touch repulsed him. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill every last one of you!"

This level of hatred was something he'd never seen Kol show him. Even after he'd daggered him Kol had never showed him this much hate. The pain that revelation sent him was far greater than anything he'd ever been dealt with.

This was crushing him. He laid his head weakly on the back of Kol's neck. "I had nothing to do with this. I know what you're feeling Kol. It hurts doesn't it? I felt that too! I didn't want you to go through the same grief of losing the person you love; the grief that I'm feeling. I know it's wrong for me to say this, but you must believe me. Don't do this. Not when it took so long to have you back. Please, brother..."

Kol rammed his head backwards colliding with his and causing him to release his grip. A deep gash formed on his forehead before it begun to heal. But Klaus knew that no form of vampire healing could heal the void forming in his heart at his younger brother's rejection.

"No! You're a liar same as them! This whole family has been more of a curse than the bloody ancestors! You lot never cared for me!"

"You're wrong!" Klaus retorted, his hand clenching over his heart. Part of him wanted to ensure it didn't pop out. "You matter to me Kol! You are my brother!"

He shook his head, panting as his adrenaline began dying out. "No. You and I are nothing. And without her I may as well be dead. There is nothing left for me."

"Where are you going?" Klaus questioned when Kol began walking away.

"None of your business!" He spat. "And I hope that prophecy swallows all of you wretched dogs right up. As for me I don't want any part in this crap. Good riddance to you."

"Lucien is still out there Kol!" Elijah shouted, making his presence known. "It is too dangerous!"

That sentence seemed to shatter what bit of Kol that was left. "You mean to tell me... that Davina died for nothing!?"

"I didn't complete the spell!" Freya threw in, noticing his angered state was reaching an unstable level. This successfully stopped him in his tracks long enough for her to continue. "At the time I was doing it someone interfered and prevented me from finishing it. I didn't do the spell Kol."

He appeared in her face and yanked her by the arm towards the exit, not caring if he tore it right from its socket. "Then find her and bring her back! And you better pray to whoever cares to listen that the ancestors haven't gotten to her."

Before he could continue they came upon Marcel standing in the entryway.

"Marcel?" Klaus exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

Davina was panting hard. "Did- Did it work? Am I back? Is this real?"

Vincent could only chuckle in sheer relief. "It worked. It worked like a beautiful charm. You're back, you're back Davina. Welcome back kid."

"You heard me? You got my message?" She said with teary eyes. This was all so surreal, combined with everything she'd just been through and it made it for one heck of a day.

"You're damn right I did," He answered while placing a reassuring hand on her own. "Remember what I told you once? About stopping the ancestors?"

Davina nodded. "That it's on us."

"You don't have to do it anymore Davina. I don't want to bring that on you anymore. It's time I take responsibility."

"No, no I want to help Vincent!" She replied. "This is also my responsibility. I'm not a little kid anymore and you shouldn't treat me like one either. I need to fix this as well. I owe it to Cami."

"Then we'll do this together. We're going to take back the covens."

"Yes we are," Davina agreed with a nod. "And we will."

 ** _"Davina? Can you hear me?"_**

Davina pulled backwards in surprise. That was clearly not Vincent talking. It sounded... like someone was talking inside her head.

"Whoa, Nathan, is that you?"

 ** _"Yeah, hey Davina! Pretty cool huh?"_**

"What? Who's Nathan?" Vincent asked in concern.

"Oh, um, he's my..." Davina stammered, trying to figure out the best way to explain this.

 ** _"Hate to interrupt the reunion but time is of the essence here Davina."_**

"Right, sorry!"

"What? What are you apologizing for?"

"Long story Vincent. Firstly, where is Marcel? Is he hurt? Has Lucien done anything?"

Vincent averted his gaze. "I've got a bit of a long story too."

"We'll talk while on the move," Davina ordered while swinging the covers off to stand on her feet, which only resulted in her legs giving out.

Vincent caught her before she hit the floor. "Easy there hotshot, you've only just returned! You need to regain your strength first."

 ** _"He does have a point. You're on the brink Davina. Don't push yourself too hard."_**

Davina gritted her teeth as her legs betrayed her by not responding properly. "There's no time!" She said, replying to both Vincent and Nathan. "We need to find Marcel now. We need to stop Lucien and the ancestors before we lose anyone else!"

Vincent decided not to argue, knowing deep down she had a point. Every second counted. "Fine, I'll help you to the car."

"Hang on," Davina said before tossing her bloodied jacket. It felt wrong wearing it. It served as a cruel reminder of what had occurred. Amazing how it had only been a day since all hell broke loose. There was still the puncture on her neck from Kol's bite but she effectively chose not to address it.

"Here," Vincent offered her a napkin and gestured to her neck, where the dried blood was.

She was glad he understood and was thankful he didn't press the delicate subject. "Thanks."

"Come on."

Once they were on the road the talking began.

"You gave Marcel the serum? Why would you do that?"

"It was all I could do," Vincent said in defense. "At the time I really thought Freya had killed you." His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "After what happened to Cami... than seeing you die, I lost it. Now we have to get to Marcel before he does anything crazy. What about you? How did you survive Davina?"

"I had help. Long story short, I had help from a very strong witch. Who turns out is also my father."

"Your what!?"

"I know, I know. It hit me as a shock as well. But if it weren't for him I'd be dead. He's been stuck in the ancestral world ever since the witches here murdered him, nineteen years ago. He's the one who stopped Freya from completing the spell as well as saving me from the ancestors."

"Wait, is he this Nathan guy you mentioned earlier? How are you talking to him? Wait, can he hear us?"

"Yeah, but only I can hear him. He linked his soul with mine so we can stay in touch. I know, he's pretty incredible." She added at his impressed expression.

 ** _"Heheh, Davina you flatter me!"_**

"Once we've gotten a hold of Marcel I'm bringing him back; and we're going to put an end to this Vincent. Turning Marcel into what Lucien became could prove to be our ace. Lucien doesn't know what you've done so we can use this. We have the element of surprise with us."

"I just hope we aren't too late." Vincent muttered as a red light popped up and they stumbled into slight traffic.

"Damn it!" Davina cried in frustration. "We'll never make it in time! I have to reach out to him." Moments after attempting to concentrate she reeled back, her hand gripping the aching pain in her head. "It's no good! I've drained all my energy already!"

"What if you channeled me?" Vincent suggested. "I used up a lot of energy to bring you back, but I don't see these cars moving fast enough and we're running out of time. It's our best bet."

"Okay, let's give it a shot."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Just wish we'd seen more reactions in The Originals, like from Hayley and Klaus. I feel the last bit of season 3 was a bit too rushed. So this is me filling my own curiosity up. Feed me with reviews now. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**That time again! Sorry for the delay and like always thanks for the support. Much appreciated for everything guys.**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bitter Confrontations and Warm Reunions

"Marcel?" Hayley murmured. There was something in his appearance that rubbed her the wrong way. He looked devoid of any emotions. The expression he wore was completely empty. Like that of a man who'd lost everything.

Klaus approached him slowly. He knew this would be coming and even so, he wasn't prepared for it.

Marcel balled his hands. "You took her away. You've taken the only family I've ever had."

"Don't!" Klaus shouted in desperation. "Don't say you don't have family!" First Kol and now Marcel? No. He couldn't lose them. "I took you in. I took you in and treated you like you were my own blood! You were a son to me!"

"Don't fuck with me!" He yelled. "The only semblance of family I had was her and you've taken her away from me!"

"Marcel," Elijah cut in, standing in front of Klaus. "If you have any problems it is me who you should take them up with. Niklaus did not have any part in it."

"Problems?" Marcel repeated incredulously. "I have a little more than a problem Elijah!"

"You don't understand Marcel; Freya didn't finish the spell!" Klaus said.

"Am I supposed to believe you! You're only trying to save face! What you don't know is that we tried to bring her back but we were unable to! That means either you completed your spell or the ancestors got to her. And you know what? None of those are appealing to me."

"But she didn't complete the spell," He tried reasoning once more. "Something must've went wrong."

"It's not about completing the spell or not Klaus. It's the fact that she was going to do it!"

"We only did what we needed to do Marcel. Our family was in danger." Elijah added.

"Your family is always in some kind of danger! Instead of solving it yourselves you have to drag everyone into it! You guys practically made Lucien into what he is! Let me tell you, today has sure done a lot to finally open my eyes."

Elijah frowned. "What are you saying?"

"Answer me this, would you have gone through with the spell if it had been Rebekah in that circle?" The silence only infuriated him. "Yeah, didn't think so. Because anyone outside of your family may as well be dirt under your boots, am I right!? And that includes Cami as well."

"I'll overlook your comment because of the grief you are feeling," Klaus said dangerously. "But I assure you that you are treading on some mighty thin ice. Therefore I suggest you watch your tone."

"You enjoy that don't you Klaus? Having me on strings? You love knowing that I'm inferior to you; that you can beat me down without repercussions. The only reason you kept me around was so that you could mold me however you saw fit, just like Lucien. And now it must kill you to know that a guy like him is superior to you."

"Your emotions are clouding your judgement right now Marcellus." Klaus replied while attempting to remain composed. "Let's not do something we'll regret."

"I'm afraid we're beyond that by now. In fact, I think we're done talking."

Elijah stepped closer. "Use your head. You are not able to fight us. Please just stand down Marcel."

"Wrong." Marcel stated as his eyes began glowing red, double fangs appearing on his mouth. "I am done being your family's little pet."

Klaus' eyes widened at the sight. "What have you done!?"

Freya cast a look to where Aurora's body was; her blood ran cold and a shiver ran up her spine when it harshly sunk in. "You've taken the serum haven't you?"

"I told Kol I'd make you pay for what you've done." He regarded her with a menacing glare. "Unlike you, I intend on keeping my word."

"I'm the one who decided on doing it!" Elijah quickly said, fear washing over him. "It was me who forced Freya into going through with it. Neither her, nor Niklaus had any part in it. "

"What are you doing Elijah?" Freya said.

But he ignored her. "Initially Niklaus told me to look for another method, but when I realized there wasn't... I took matters into my own hand. If you seek vengeance than your target should be me!"

"Killing you would have sufficed. But since I don't expect the rest of you to stand idly by it looks like I'll just be killing all of you. Next I'm going to kill Lucien."

"Marcel what's gotten into you? Do you even hear yourself!?" Hayley yelled, deciding it was time to stop being silent. "Can't you see that your actions are no better than what you're accusing Elijah of! This is senseless murder!"

"Then what the hell do you want me to do, huh!?" He barked. "I have nothing left in me but this Hayley! Or do you expect me to just sit by while they go on their merry way?" His eyes darkened. "Did you let Tristan off the hook after he killed Jackson? No, you didn't. After putting him in an endless cycle of torture you went on a murder spree and killed several of my Strix. So don't you fucking _dare_ defend them!"

The unnaturally cruel words spoken by someone she'd accepted as a friend rendered her speechless. She'd lost him. His decision was made and there was no talking him out of it.

"Think for one second!" Klaus yelled. "Look at what you've done to yourself! At what you're trying to do! Remember that Davina has tried to kill this family on more than one—"

In a flash Marcel sent Klaus crashing through the wall with a punch. "I said we're done talking. Let's see how good your immortality is after I've torn you limb from limb, and buried your heart beneath my boot."

Elijah quickly went on the offensive but his arm was caught before he'd made contact. Marcel then swung him against the wall as if he were made of feathers, shattering it on impact.

Freya attempted putting him under an aneurysm but he snapped out of it much too easily. The next thing she knew she was lifted off the ground, his hand wrapped around her throat.

"You lying bitch," He growled. "I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

Complete fear consumed her. All she could focus on was his eyes, the hatred in them, it shook her to her core. Never had she witnessed this cold expression on him or anyone else. "Marcel..." She gasped, but her arms were going limp. It was getting increasingly difficult to breathe.

Hayley used the opportunity to land a kick on Marcel's waist, successfully knocking him back and causing Freya to fall to the floor and attempt to breathe. She quickly helped her up and turned to Kol who was on his knees, frozen on his spot. "Kol! If you don't do something we're all going to die! Stand up and fight!"

Kol's body was rooted to the ground. His own feelings conflicted. Should he help kill the man who was family to the woman he loved? Or help the family that killed the woman he loved? "I- I don't..." What should he do?

At that moment Klaus and Elijah came to. They both attempted to fight Marcel but they were no match, he possessed the same power as Lucien. Once again they were thrown aside, skidding painfully along the concrete floor.

"Please Marcel!" Hayley pleaded. "You know for sure that Davina wouldn't have wanted this! Neither would Cami!"

"Cami would've wanted Davina to live!" Marcel retorted. "But they're gone now. And I tried doing it the nice way Hayley, the proper way. I really did. But all that got me was a world of hell! No more."

He began making his way towards them.

 _ **"...Marcel!"**_

Abruptly Marcel stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear his own heart thumping wildly against his chest. His head turned to scan the area, wondering if he'd completely given into his madness. Because surely that couldn't be _her_ calling out to him.

He looked and looked only to find it empty. His gaze then settled on Freya. "Is this some damn trick! Is there no shame in you at all!?"

Confused faces all fell on Freya who was equally as lost as them. "I'm- I'm not doing anything."

 _ **"Marcel!"**_

There was no mistaking it. There was absolutely no mistaking it. How was he hearing this?

Klaus eyed him cautiously. He looked... like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Davina...?" Marcel managed to get out. Then, without warning, he disappeared from the compound.

* * *

"Stop the car!" Davina hastily said after they'd finally gotten through the mini traffic.

Vincent complied and pulled over to the side of the road.

Davina immediately jumped out the car. She didn't know how, but she could almost sense him. Tears were already forming in the corners of her eyes.

Before she knew it a rapid force collided into her, lifting her off the ground. Arms wrapped around her while her hands pressed against a familiar chest. She had never experienced vampire speed like this. It was rough and the wind was pounding against her, and yet, it felt so wonderful at the same time. He was running blindly though and only stopped when she gripped the fabric of his shirt.

They came to a halt by the alley of some random bar. The impact from being in such speed causing them to break apart from one another. It took a few seconds for the dizziness to leave the two of them. She figured he wasn't aware he could run at that pace, no doubt the serum he'd taken had upgraded him.

They were now eye to eye. And suddenly time froze. Everything seemed to gradually disappear, the sounds of cars and people, the concrete wall of the bar, the smell of alcohol, everything. It was like standing in a pure white empty room.

Marcel was breathing hard. And he approached her slowly, as if he thought this could be some cruel trick, some cruel illusion. If it was an illusion it was a pretty damn good one. His hands clenched tightly while his body trembled.

But then she spoke. Softly. Like how she'd spoken to him when she found out Cami had died.

"Marcel."

The remaining distance was extinguished at enhanced vampire speed. His arms were around her once more. It wasn't a soft or delicate embrace, but a fierce, tight one. Tears escaped him as he felt her fingers grip the back of his jacket just as fiercely. Cries of anguish left his body before he realized he was outright sobbing.

This was real.

He was holding her.

Somehow he pulled her closer, terrified that she'd be swallowed by the ground if he dared release her. And he finally found his voice, choosing to say something that he was ruthlessly prevented from saying hours before.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you..." He repeated it over and over again so that it could be engraved into her heart. So that his words could be drilled into her mind, never to be forgotten.

Davina was in a similar state. Several of her emotions were bursting onto the surface making it difficult to tell which she was feeling. The scent of his cologne -that she never really cared for- was evident beneath the smell of blood, dust, and concrete. And she relished it. She relished the warmth he emitted; she relished the sound of his beating heart. "I love you Marcel. I love you so, so much."

"Never again will we be separated," He declared while resting his head atop her hair. "Never again will I be put in a situation where I'm unable to protect you."

"Marcel," She muttered against his chest.

"Nothing, nobody, will ever take you away from me." His eyes narrowed as he spoke with resolution. "This I swear to you."

They remained in their embrace, remained in the only tranquil moment they'd gotten in a very long time. It felt like centuries had gone by since they'd held onto one another like this. Evidently both had been left terrified by the fact that they'd been so close to never seeing each other ever again. They felt torn to think that the helplessness they felt back at the compound, could've really been their last memory together.

Davina pulled away but remained in his hold. "I have so much to tell you. But we need to regroup with Vincent. There's something I need to do now."

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"So this guy, is your father?" Marcel asked after Davina had told him all that had occurred. Apparently a man named Nathan was Davina's true father. He didn't know how to feel about that. "And he helped you while you were together?"

"Yeah. And I have to bring him back. Nathan told me where exactly he buried one of his belongings. I'm going to use that to figure out where his body is buried."

"You will be doing just that," Vincent added from his seat. "We're almost there."

 _ **"Do you like fishing?"**_

"What?" Davina blinked. Nathan had been so quiet and now he just pops out with a completely random question?

"I didn't say anything." Marcel responded.

 _ **"Fishing, do you like fishing?"**_

"Never gone fishing in my whole life."

Marcel raised a brow. "Huh?"

"Oh, sorry," Davina apologized sheepishly. "Me and Nathan are sort of linked allowing us to communicate at will. Only I can hear him though. He may not look it but he's a pretty strong witch."

 _ **"I've just been thinking about the boring bonding activities we could do when I'm back. Would you like to try fishing? Or how about hiking? Wait, are you too old for bike riding? No, that can't be. There's no such thing as being too old to bike. What do you think?"**_

"We can do these later, jeez. Focus Nathan." She furrowed her brows when he didn't reply. "Nathan?"

By now Marcel and Vincent had glanced over to her, worried frowns decorating their faces.

"Nathan!"

 _ **"Damn it! They've found me! I'm going to try and lose them. Now what would be a good time to find my body Davina. No pressure."**_

He couldn't cover his panicked tone making the worry increase tenfold. She turned to Vincent. "Step on it Vincent! The ancestors have found Nathan!"

Vincent floored it and sped passed a few red lights. It got them from point A to point B though. "Let's move it!"

Davina went over to the tree he'd said to look for. It took time due to the darkened skies but she managed to pinpoint it. Quickly she kneeled down and began digging through the dirt, ignoring the beating her nails took in the process. "I got it!"

"I'm afraid that's as far as you go chaps."

The three turned to see Lucien coming into view. His deadly smirk plastered on his face.

"I've gotten word that there was some commotion going around. Turns out its only a few insects." Lucien said before shrugging. "Now it's up to me to take out the trash. My priority is the Mikaelsons but they won't open their door, now I wonder why? Seems you lot are stirring some trouble for the ancestors so, yeah, time to take the bins out."

"What are you man? Their errand boy now!?" Vincent snapped. "They're using you!"

"Oh I have to kindly disagree. It's merely a case of 'I scratch your back and you scratch mine'." Lucien added, unfazed by the angered tone. "Or are you just projecting, eh Vincent? Poor lad." He gave a long stare at Davina. "And you, didn't that lunatic of a boyfriend kill you? Pitiful man. If you want something done you have to do it yourself. Guess I have to do the honors."

"Davina," Marcel began, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. "There's something you have to do isn't there? I don't fully understand. But the chance to save your father, who never abandoned you, should not be something you should allow to pass you by."

"Marcel," She said softly. She could tell he was having a hard time dealing with this. It certainly was a whole lot for him to digest. All this time he'd been the closest thing to a father for her.

"Go to him. And bring him back. I'll be right with you."

"Please, Marcel," Her body shook even more when she noticed Lucien's blood red eyes. She put her hand on top of his. "Don't die." He was immortal. He couldn't die. Right? If only she'd listened more to the details about the serum he took.

"I told you already D," He smirked, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Nothing will ever separate us again. So go, there's no time to waste. And go, knowing this, I _will_ protect you. I promise you this."

"Come on Davina," Vincent urged while tugging her along. "We have to move."

"Chat's over!" Lucien said before charging towards her.

Marcel caught the fist, stunning him; and even more so when his eyes glowed the same red and double fangs popped out. "I won't let you touch her!" He landed a blow right to Lucien's face, sending him flying. His gaze returned to hers. "Go Davina!"

Vincent had to almost physically drag her away from the scenery. "He can handle himself!" He grabbed her arm and headed toward the car, immediately starting it once inside. "Alright Davina, you need to start that locator spell! In the back seat, my pack should be there, all you need is in there!"

"What? You want me to do the spell here? In the car?"

"There isn't any more time! You wanted me to stop treating you like a kid didn't you Davina? Well this is me not treating you like one!"

Davina looked towards the back of the car and sure enough there was a knapsack in the seat. He was right. She couldn't keep being weak. Releasing her seat belt she jumped to the back and began pulling the map out.

"Nathan, are you still with me?"

 _ **"That supposed to be a trick question? You know I'm with you."**_

She noticed how he was trying to remain composed for her sake. "Hang on just a little while longer. I swear I'm going to save you!"

 ** _"I have faith in you Davina."_**

"Here goes nothing!"

To say that concentrating while on a moving car, with worry plaguing her, was difficult would be an understatement. A big one. Even so she managed. There was a little black powder outlining a circle on the map; she had to focus really hard to make sure the powder stayed in place. "I know where to go!"

* * *

Kol was tapping his fingers on the table getting increasingly irritated. "Bloody hell! Did you find her or not!?"

"I'm trying," Freya answered weakly. Normally a locator spell was something she could do in her sleep, but she was still reeling from the events that had taken place barely ten minutes ago.

"Try harder!"

"Calm down Kol." Klaus ordered.

"Fuck off and don't tell me what to do!" Kol replied, in no mood to deal with him. "Davina is somewhere out there! And had Freya done what she was supposed to have done in the first place none of us would even be in this mess!"

"I have it," Freya stated and pointed to the map, an object was moving slowly across it. "She's on the move, no doubt in a car. And she's... with Vincent?"

"I'm going," Kol said, heading for the exit. He tossed Freya a look over his shoulder. "You continue the spell. Call me and tell me what route she's taking."

"I'll be going as well," Klaus told the group after Kol had left. "Someone has to look out for him. Freya keep me updated with the directions."

Hayley nodded. "Right, I've got your back."

"No," Klaus cut her off. "You need to stay here."

"Have you lost your mind? Klaus, Lucien is out there waiting for one of us to step out. Going it alone is suicide!"

"I won't be alone I'll be with Kol. There's no time to argue." He said before laying his hand behind her neck and leaning close, ensuring that she saw the urgency behind his eyes. "I am entrusting you with Hope should anything happen. Watch over her."

There was a pause of only a few seconds in which Hayley was bombarded by several thoughts at once. She felt angry at him for using Hope to justify his potential suicide mission; she felt helpless by the mere thought of having to stay put while he went out on said potential suicide mission; but, above all, there was a sort of peace welling up at the fact that he finally acknowledged her as being able to take care of Hope. Now he knew that she was just as much as parental figure to Hope as he was.

He was gone in a flash, leaving her with Elijah, Freya, and a knocked out Rebekah. God she wished Rebekah could just wake up. The air was too incredibly tense and awkward for her liking. She needed a damn drink.

Which was what she opted on. Not even bothering for a glass she simply popped the whiskey open and took a chug.

"Hayley."

Her heart skipped a beat. It was Elijah.

"What do you want Elijah?"

"You're avoiding eye contact."

She didn't miss his dejected tone. Rolling her eyes she finally looked at him. "What did you expect? Look, with everything going on right now I would rather we just didn't do this."

"I didn't have a choice Hayley," Elijah continued, desperate to get her to understand. "I had to act fast."

"But look what happened? Klaus and I are fine, we're here. Rebekah's here as well."

"How could I have known?" He added while getting close.

Hayley responded by stepping back. "I'm sorry Elijah. I just need some time. Right now all I can think of is the fact that Davina's alive and Kol and Klaus are out trying to find her. I don't even know if I should be worried about them bumping into Lucien or Marcel. Outside has become a complete war zone. So we'll deal with this later." With that she brushed passed him, failing to catch his devastated expression.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Clock is ticking now! But Kol and Klaus are entering the battlefield.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never get tired of the feedback. It's what feeds us FF authors and keeps the monsters at bay. No, really, it does. Let's keep this locomotion going!**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 5: Heartfelt Reunion Tough Conflicts

Kol frowned when he saw Klaus following him out the compound. "I don't need you with me. Get lost."

"You may not need me but I'm going with you regardless."

Kol pushed him against the wall. "Don't test my patience right now Nik. I don't want you anywhere near Davina."

"I told you that I had nothing to do with that," He reaffirmed. "I wanted her to live. For you. I ordered Freya and Elijah to look for another method. I swear this to you on my daughter."

The statement caused Kol to pause. He didn't know Klaus' daughter at all, to be frank he hated kids, but one moment of seeing them together was enough to know that there was nothing Klaus valued more than his daughter. He wouldn't use her lightly. So if he was giving him his word like this then, that meant...

Kol released his grip. "Don't slow me down."

An enormous relief and elation filled Klaus. "I assure you I won't." He led Kol towards one of the cars. This wasn't having him back but it was a start. He loved Kol despite what his younger brother may think. And he loved Marcel as well. There was no way he would lose either.

Once on the road Klaus' phone rang. It was Freya telling him the location.

"Well?" Kol asked after he'd hung up.

"I know where she is. You'll be with her soon I'll make sure of this."

Kol couldn't contain his nerves. The unanswered questions were pounding in his head. What was she doing? How in the world had she survived? Why was she with Vincent? Why hadn't she gone to him first? She couldn't possibly think he was involved, could she?

His eyes clenched shut. The thoughts were tormenting him. It wasn't until Klaus spoke that he lifted his head.

"Huh?"

"I said we're almost there." Klaus replied before glancing briefly at him. "Freya was able to track them. It seems they're at their destination now.

Kol scoffed. "So she can do something right. Amazing how good results are when you use force."

"I know this isn't easy for you. And I know you have a great deal of anger towards—"

"Don't start Niklaus," Kol cut in. "I may not hold what happened against you but don't overestimate yourself. There is nothing you could do or say to ever make me overlook this. My ties with them are done. And once I find Davina you and I will be done as well."

Klaus kept a calm face but in reality the more his brother spoke the more he broke. All he could do now was cling to the small, rusted thread of hope. He had to. He had to believe that no matter what he would remain Kol's older brother.

The rest of the ride was silent and no more words were spoken until they began arriving at their destination. They had to walk the rest of the way as Davina and Vincent had apparently walked deep into the bayou.

"Where the hell are they?" Kol growled as he scanned the area.

Klaus ran beside him. "Kol we shouldn't run in blindly. Lucien could be here."

"The last time I listened to you lot Davina almost got sacrificed," Kol retorted. "We're doing this my way Nik."

"Wait," Klaus said, halting him with an arm to his chest.

"I'm not—"

"Listen!" He added. "No noise. There's no one here."

"What the hell is that?" Kol suddenly said as there was smoke coming into view. Only the worst came to mind as he rushed forward.

To hell with precaution! Davina could be in danger. The guilt he felt after he thought she was sacrificed had been eating away at him. It was like poison, killing him slowly. Except he was a vampire and he would have burned with that guilt for all eternity. But not now. Because she wasn't dead and he had to make sure she didn't die.

They approached where the smoke was coming from. It was quite a lot filling the air.

"The' devil happened here?" Klaus wondered aloud. His eyes narrowed as something was apparently inside the smoke. "What's that?"

Kol turned to where Klaus was pointing. He furrowed his eyes to focus on the shape starting to form beneath the fading layer of smoke. He was starting to see a figure now.

Come to think of it... it looked very familiar.

The hair. The black shirt, like the one worn under a brown jacket by her. The smoke cleared enough for him to finally get a glimpse of all he needed to see.

Her face.

He gasped lowly and the next thing he knew his legs were moving of its own volition.

"Kol!"

He paid no attention to Klaus' voice. His heart was hammering against his chest. He could hear his panting reverberating in his eardrums as he got closer.

Now he could fully see her.

She was on her knees, falling slowly towards the ground. Her eyes were closed. She looked drained of energy, as if she'd just finished something strenuous.

 _"I'm Kaleb."_

 _"Davina."_

 _"Cool name."_

Memories flashed before his eyes.

 _"...We can do anything can't we? Please? I love you Kol Mikaelson."_

 _"Well in that case, you best kiss me before I go."_

The fucking distance felt like it stretched for miles. Why was it taking so long to bloody shorten?

 _"I never doubted you for a second Davina Claire."_

He caught her right before she collapsed unconsciously onto the ground. Almost out of habit his arms encircled her. His heart was doing somersaults; his breathing was in quick succession. Without another thought he dipped his head and pressed his ear over her heart, not caring that with his vampire nature such a thing was unnecessary.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

There it was. The sound of her beating heart. The sound of her very alive heart.

That was when the tears fell.

He held her against his chest; burying his head on the crook of her neck; one hand cradled her head while the other was on her back, pushing her closer. All of his pain, anguish, and relief, was pouring out in sobs. Sounds of her breathing and beating heart collided together like tidal waves inside his ears, making for the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

She'd passed out from exhaustion and there was dirt underneath her fingernails, making him wonder what had she gone through.

"I'm here love," He whispered against her cheek. His tears refused to cease. "I'm here now."

Klaus had caught up, effectively choosing to slow his pace when he heard the sound of Davina Claire's heart. This moment belonged to Kol and no one else. Upon closer inspection though, he noticed another two bodies lying on the floor. One of them was the ex-regent and the other he had no clue. It was a completely naked man lying curled in a ball, underneath him was what looked like markings. Had some spell taken place here?

"Kol, look."

Kol lifted his head -but absolutely refused to release his hold under any circumstances- to see Vincent and another man lying on the floor. "What the hell?"

Those markings? He'd certainly seen them before.

It dawned on him. The lack of clothes, the symbols around the man, the apparent exhaustion in both Davina and Vincent. He'd witnessed a similar experience.

"Nik... This is a spell used to bring someone back from the ancestral plane."

"Come along Kol," Klaus said. "We need to move. Now."

Kol scooped Davina onto his arms.

* * *

All Davina saw at first was a slit in her vision. In the gap she could make out a ceiling and some cobwebs. Was she in her old attic room? Wait... she was in the bayou with Vincent wasn't she? She'd brought Nathan back right? Oh God, Nathan.

Her eyes shot open and she sat upwards. "Nathan!" Instantly she regretted the outburst when her entire body ached. Her whole muscles were sore. Was this how marathon runners felt?

"Davina?"

She froze. That voice? Slowly her head turned to her right to meet a pair of worried eyes. "K-Kol?" Was this real? Davina had begun questioning what was real and what wasn't a lot lately.

He took one of her hands in his. "You're finally awake."

Finally? How long had she been out? Her heart skipped a beat. Marcel was fighting Lucien wasn't he? Was Nathan in one piece? And Vincent? He'd collapsed right before her eyes before she blacked out herself right after.

Davina began pushing off the bed, ignoring the agonizing pain. "Let go!" She shouted when he pushed her back down easily.

"It's okay Davina, it's me! I won't hurt you," He pleaded desperately. "Please love, I didn't have any part in that!"

"You don't understand I have to see Nathan! Where is Vincent!? How long has it been? Tell me!"

Kol pulled back, a broken-hearted expression painted on his face. Wasn't she happy to see him? Or... did she blame him? Was she afraid of him now?

At that moment Klaus walked in with Vincent.

"Vincent!" Davina cried happily. "You're okay! Where's Nathan? Is he okay?"

Vincent managed a smile. "He's okay Davina. He's been resting downstairs but don't worry he'll wake up soon."

"What about Marcel? Have you heard from him?"

"He's okay as well," Vincent answered. "Lucien knocked him out cold but thankfully some of The Strix pulled him out before things could get ugly. I'm sure he's probably awake by now; no doubt looking for you. Think we had a bit of luck but we're all in one piece."

"I see," She said as tears welled up in her eyes. "That's such a relief." A few droplets fell before she wiped them away. "How was Lucien able to beat Marcel? Shouldn't they be equals now?"

"I'm not sure Davina. But I think it has something to do with the ancestors. Remember, they're backing Lucien on this and intend on killing anyone who stands in the way of their goal."

"Vincent, we need to see Marcel and find out exactly what happened."

At this Kol couldn't remain quiet anymore. "Are you crazy? You can't go back out there Davina! I won't allow you!"

She blinked. Oh... right, Kol. Suddenly she was all too aware of the presence of the two Original brothers in the room. All these events were moving much too fast for her liking. Everything she'd actually been able to do had been nothing short of a feat.

"What happened? Who is that man you were with?" Klaus asked from his spot.

Davina glared at him. "I don't owe you an explanation."

He sighed. "Fair enough love. But if not me then at least explain it to Kol. He's been devastated by everything that has occurred." With that he gestured the door to Vincent whom took the hint.

"I'll let Marcel know where we're at." Vincent said and excused himself, leaving Davina alone with Kol.

"Why didn't you come to me as soon as you were brought back," Kol murmured with his head down. "You didn't think I had anything to do with what happened, did you?" The hands he had resting on his lap gripped the fabric of his jeans. "I swear to you that I didn't know they would do something like that; that they would _dare_ do something like that."

Davina could practically feel the sadness radiating from him. "I didn't think you had any part in it."

Kol leveled his gaze with hers.

She could see the vulnerability in him. He was hanging to her words for dear life, making her fear that he might actually break should she say the wrong thing. "At first, I thought they were possessed by the ancestors." The still very vivid memory making her body quiver. Now that she wasn't in any sort of movement it all came rushing back to her. It was unavoidable now. She'd been inches away from having her soul crushed. There would have been nothing left of her. "But then I realized how wrong I was. The sound of Marcel's neck being snapped," Davina buried her head in her hands. That particular memory making her feel sick. "I'll... I'll never get that sound out of my head."

The newfound hatred Kol felt for _them_ began resurfacing as he listened. He was about to climb onto the bed and hold her. What she said next stopped him right as he was standing.

"I kept hoping you'd return."

This shattered him. All that time she'd been holding out for him to come to her aid. And he never did. Not only did he kill her but he as good as sent her to the lion's den himself.

"I begged her. I begged her Kol. But it was useless." She spoke into her palms. "It was cold. So very cold. But... just when I had all but resigned myself to my fate," The image of Nathan came to her mind; almost instantly her trembling began ceasing and her shoulders began relaxing. "I was saved. Just like that."

"It was the man I saw you with wasn't it?" Kol muttered with his head hung low. Someone else did what he could not do. Someone else held the title of savior in her heart. He'd never felt so insignificant in his entire life. All she went through, suffered through, to bring him back and he was unable to do even a fraction of that for her. He truly was the worst.

"Kol," Davina said, getting his attention. "The name of the man who saved me, who rescued me from that pitch black hell, is Nathan. Kol he's my father."

"Your what!?"

"My reaction too. Actually, pretty much everyone I've told."

"Who else knows?"

"Besides you I've only told Marcel and Vincent." Davina exclaimed. "After Nathan saved me we went on the run in order to dodge the ancestors. I lost consciousness then, and when I woke up Nathan explained everything to me. The witches had him killed because he was trying to prevent them from using me in the harvest ritual. Before dying he managed to consecrate himself which is how he ended up there. We decided we needed to stop the ancestors once and for all; and that meant stopping Lucien as well. Since Nathan consecrated himself I swore to him that I'd bring him back the second I got the chance. So I reached out to Vincent and he brought me back."

"Vincent brought you back?"

"Yeah. He told me about the serum he gave Marcel. He also told me what Marcel was planning on doing. So with the help of Vincent I was able to send him a message."

Kol paused to remember the sudden halt in Marcel back at the compound. So that was what had happened.

"Once I was reunited with Marcel we headed to where Nathan died, so that I could dig up the ring he buried. That's when we ran into Lucien."

Kol could swear his heart rate sped up.

"Marcel told me to go and that he'd hold Lucien off. I didn't want to do it." Her voice lowered and she bit back the trembling. "I didn't want to leave Marcel. But... But Nathan had been found by the ancestors and _needed_ to be saved. So we got to where he was buried and started the spell. It took everything Vincent and I had to get it done. We blacked out right after. It's not like I purposely ignored you Kol. And I'm sorry I gave you the impression of thinking I blamed you for what happened."

"No," Kol shook his head. "Never apologize to me Davina. I don't deserve it. I'm the one who's sorry. This happened because of me. No one else."

Davina was about to say something but was cut off when the door flew open. She felt a gust of air and heard the sound of a loud bang on the wall. Her eyes widened when she saw Marcel had Kol by the throat.

"How dare you get near her?" Marcel shouted. "You've got a death wish?"

"Stop Marcel!" Davina yelled. "Let him go!"

Reluctantly Marcel let him go, making sure to toss him by the exit. "Get the hell out. And take your brother with you."

"You think I wanted this to happened!?" Kol retorted, getting on his feet.

"I don't give a damn what you want." Marcel replied coldly. "All Davina got from meeting you was nothing but hell. She's shouldered all the pain and suffering you caused her. You have been nothing but a burden to her. It's all you've ever done for her. You're her _curse_."

"Marcel!" Davina cut in. "You're out of line!" But one look at Kol and she knew the damaged had been done.

Klaus came in at the ruckus. "What's going on here?"

"Good that you're here," Marcel sarcastically said. "I was just letting Kol know where the exit is. I'm sure you know it too."

Anger bubbled inside Klaus when he took in Kol's broken state. "You know perhaps some damn gratitude would be nice! It was Kol and I who found Davina Claire and brought her back here to safety!"

"Your God damn brother and sister put her in that situation! And you have the nerve to ask for gratitude?"

At that moment Vincent rushed inside. "Davina, he's awake!"

Davina willed herself out the bed, ignoring the worried calls of Marcel and Kol. Stumbling a bit in the process she made it downstairs. "Nathan?"

"Over here."

There he was. Standing with a nervous smile and his hand raised up in a stupid, awkward wave. Those damn tears were persistent. How had she not exhausted them by now? She could feel them threatening to escape again as he began speaking.

"What should I say? I- I dreamt of this moment. I want to hug you so badly, but," His eyes watered. "I don't think you'd be comfortable with that. After all I've been nonexistent haven't I? I wasn't there for you during your suffering. I have no right to ask you for that. So can we... shake hands for now? If you'd like." He noticed her head was down and her shoulders were shaking. "I'm sorry! I made you uncomfortable didn't I? Man I'm the worst dad ever! Just forget I said anything Davina. You don't need to—"

Davina threw her arms around his waist, causing him to stop his sentence. She finally gave in and sobbed into his chest. "I'm so happy you're okay Nathan."

His own tears fell as he wrapped his arms around her. The last time he had done so was nineteen years ago. He sniffed. "You know, the last time I held you Davina you were crying." He smiled through the tears and somehow held her closer. "Nothing has changed you know."

Davina pulled away and held his gaze. "Come on, there are some people I want to introduce you to."

She led him back to her attic room where the group was waiting with concerned looks. Firstly she gestured to where Vincent was standing. "This is Vincent. He's the one who brought us both back."

"Good to finally meet you," Nathan said as he shook hands with him. "Thank you for helping to bring Davina back."

"Hey I'm just glad it worked." Vincent replied.

Next she beckoned Marcel and smiled. "This is Marcel, the man who's taught me everything I know; the man who saved me from the harvest and changed my life forever. He's family to me."

Nathan wasn't ignorant to Marcel. He'd been connected with Davina and heard their reunion. Something she must've forgotten while reuniting with what he guessed was the most important person in her life. Had he been the one to save her he would have been that person for Davina; the one she loved the most; the one she looked up to. Mentally he berated himself for feeling bitter. Truth was he actually felt grateful for his presence in her life. Who knows how the witches would've used her if Marcel had not save her that day.

"Thank you," Nathan stated seriously. "For being with Davina and taking care of her. Thank you for simply being there for her."

Marcel nodded. "Trust me, I'm the one who's grateful."

Davina finally looked to the two brothers. "This is Kol and his—"

"This is Kol?" Nathan asked in surprise. He stepped closer to inspect. "I saw you, in the ancestral world. I thought they killed you!"

Kol turned to Davina with a questioning glance.

"He saw the day the ancestors tried attacking you." She answered before turning to Klaus. "This is Kol's brother, Klaus. To be fair, I'm sort of indifferent to him."

"There's no need to be all harsh now love, but it's a proper definition of our relationship I suppose."

"If this is _the_ Kol Mikaelson you were talking about then that makes him and his brother a part of the Mikaelson family," Nathan said before frowning. "I thought you said they were your enemies Davina?"

"Kol isn't," She exclaimed, earning a relieved smile from Kol. "I get along with him. In fact he's my..." She paused. Perhaps telling him that he was sort of her boyfriend would only be awkward. To be honest she wasn't quite used to calling Kol that. It felt a bit weird. "He's someone really important to me."

"You've surrounded yourself with some interesting characters Davina," Nathan chuckled lightly. "To say the least."

"Wait until I introduce you to Josh."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **With everyone reunited the plan for taking Lucien and the ancestors down can now commence. Will they be getting along? Not quite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Feeling the love with every review/fave/alert you guys give me. Even those that simply read my story it's really appreciated. Also for those wondering, Nathan is physically 26 years old.**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 6: Execute! Time For a Plan

"What about Hayley?" Nathan asked. "She was another one of your friends, right?"

Davina's worried gaze went to Kol. "Has Lucien..."

He shook his head. "No. She's back at the compound."

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." During all that had transpired she hadn't gotten the chance to figure out her friend's status.

"Since we're all briefed," Vincent remarked. "I say now is a good a chance as any to solve the dilemma here."

"The Mikaelsons won't be getting involved with us." Marcel cut in. "We'll be taking down Lucien our way."

"What!?" Klaus retorted. "Do you think you're the only one who holds a grudge with him? Camille wasn't solely important to you. And in case you've forgotten he tried to destroy my family! He went after Rebekah; had it not been for Hayley and I he would've succeeded in finding her! So don't you dare think for one second that you're the only one suffering!"

"Do what you want. I didn't say you couldn't." Marcel replied. "You can go on a suicide rampage for all I care. You do what you want to do and we'll do what we have to do. There's the door."

"Knock it off Marcel," Davina scolded him. "We can't just send them out there. They'll be targeted by Lucien."

Klaus eyed her in disbelief. Genuinely surprised that she would even care about what happened to him.

"Wait," Nathan cut in looking sheepish. "Not to be rude, and I really mean that, but, you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat here, would you?"

Davina frowned. "Seriously?"

He ran a hand through his hair nervously as pointed glances came his way. "I haven't eaten in nineteen years to be fair."

"You know he's got a point." Marcel added. "None of your three have regained your strength. You've hardly had any rest at all." He held a finger up when Davina was about to protest. "And don't argue with me D, I can practically hear your stomach grumbling."

"Marcel..." She pouted with an embarrassed blush.

"If we want to do this we all need to be in our best condition." He further added. "Otherwise this will never work."

"Well what do you suppose we do? We're all walking targets out there." Vincent said.

"Ever tried some good old-fashioned takeout?" Nathan suggested. "Nothing like a pizza to fill the stomach. It's discreet too."

"God, the state of us," Davina groaned before pulling out her phone. "I'll go order give me a minute."

"Whoa! Are those the phones you guys use now? That is sick!" Nathan called out as he followed her out the room.

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Okay," Vincent began, empty pizza boxes spread out on the table in front. "We need to go about this the right way. So let's brainstorm."

"Well, we have no idea where he's hiding," Davina began, propping an elbow on the table and resting her head on her palm. "And with the ancestors backing him we're a bit outnumbered."

"This Lucien guy isn't the main problem here. It's the ancestors who need to be eradicated first and foremost." Nathan added.

Marcel crossed his arms. "That's right. If we can somehow take them out the picture than Lucien will be able to be killed. That's where I come in."

"Freya attempted channeling the ancestors through Davina in order to make Lucien mortal," Vincent stated, feeling sick at the memory. "Which proves our theory that he can become what he was prior to drinking the serum, someone able to be killed- once we take the ancestors out the picture of course."

"Unlike her we won't be resorting to that type of method." Marcel said with a protective hand on Davina's shoulder.

"Damn right we aren't," Nathan agreed. He knew they were referring to the woman he'd seen when he saved Davina. If she dared try that again there was no doubt in his mind that he'd do everything in his power stop her, even if that meant killing her. He'd kill anyone who tried hurting Davina.

"Hmm..." Vincent pondered aloud.

"What's on your mind?" Davina said.

"My lunatic wife, Eva, had lots of dark objects she used back in the day," He answered, the gears in his head spinning. "Woman turned my damn parlor room into her testing ground for rituals."

Nathan scoffed. "Crazy wife, eh? I can relate."

The corner of his lips curved upwards slightly before continuing. "Well, there was this one dark object in particular. It was called un dépôt d'argent."

The group exchanged looks before focusing entirely on Vincent.

"She used it to try and siphon the power of the ancestors once upon a time. Now this is a long shot, and I mean long shot but, it's worth a try."

"Where is this thing?" Kol chimed in.

"It's back in the house we used to own."

Nathan stood from his chair. "Sounds like a solid plan. What are we waiting for? Let's go get this thing."

"Not so fast," Vincent halted him. "There's a catch. In order to do this it will require us to enter the ancestral plane."

"That's crazy!" Marcel argued. "We'll be hunted like sheeps down in there!"

"Damn it Marcel you think I don't know that?" Vincent retorted. "I don't like it either but it's all I got."

"It's not exactly impossible," Davina muttered, catching their attention. "I mean, Nathan and Kol were able to dodge the ancestors while they were there. I saw it firsthand while I was there too. When I went to see Kol and when I was saved by Nathan. It is possible to avoid them."

"The place is huge Marcel. They won't track us down so easily." Vincent added.

But the upgraded vampire was still skeptical. "If they catch whoever decides on doing it they'll be killed. It's too risky Vincent."

"We'll need to be linked with someone in order to step into the ancestral plane. Should we get into a bind we'll simply be pulled out and live to try another day." He explained. "It's the best we've come up with. The ancestors want to rid the world of the Mikaelsons. They don't care if they take down all of New Orleans in the process. We can't let that happen. It's up to us to prevent New Orleans from becoming a bloodbath."

With a sigh he relented. "In that case we've got our plan. How do we go about initiating it?"

Vincent frowned. "That's the tricky part. A spell like this will cause a scene. A big one. I can handle the bit about covering this up. Marcel I'll need you to hold off Lucien while our plan is put into motion."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Firstly we'll need to find him. And to do that we need a damn possession of his. Unless..."

"Unless what?" This time Klaus spoke.

"We could do a tracking spell. But it'll require some of Lucien's blood."

"I smacked the guy pretty good." Marcel said. "There should be some of his blood back where we ran into him."

"That'll work perfectly. We'll get there, find his blood, do the spell and that's where you'll intercept him Marcel. You don't really have to fight him. Simply tail him and don't lose track of him. I'll work on getting the area contained. While I do that I'll need Davina and Nathan to go to my place and get our dark object."

Davina nodded. "Leave that to us."

"We've got it covered Vincent." Nathan added while sending Davina a look of reassurance. "We won't let you down."

"And what should we do?" Klaus stated with crossed arms, not really pleased about being left out the scheming.

"To be blunt... nothing."

"What!?" Kol barked from his spot. "I presume you want us to sit around here counting the daisies?"

"You can't do anything to the ancestors and you're no match for Lucien."

"You're not keeping me from Davina! I go where she goes!"

"The hell you are," Marcel cut in. "Don't go making claims like that when we don't even know if you're still cursed or not!"

"I'm not! I haven't felt the rage or bloodlust. Not since..." Kol found he couldn't finish that sentence.

"You're not coming with us." Vincent said. "Sorry Kol but one bite and you two will be done for. You'll only be a hindrance."

"I don't care how fatal the guy's bite is!"

"But I do." Davina cut in, getting his attention. "Kol, you could really die; and there won't be any coming back this time. There is no cure for Lucien's bite. It's too dangerous for you."

"I went through the worst torture when you died Davina," Kol replied. He stepped closer and placed his hands on her shoulders, ignoring the crowd. "I can't let you just go out there. Lucien could kill you too. How can I live with myself if that were to happen?"

"I won't be alone. I'll be with Nathan, Vincent, and Marcel."

"I'll be handling Lucien; I'm immune to his bite. This time I won't let my guard down. Leave protecting Davina to me." Marcel stated. "It's my responsibility."

"You see Kol," She assured him. "I'm in really good hands. You don't have to worry."

"How can you ask me that," Kol angrily said. "How can you ask me to just wait here? You died Davina. Do you even understand what that means? I can't... I can't lose you. Not again. I won't allow it." His pleading eyes met hers. "So please, please don't ask me this. Let me go with you. Let me—"

In one swift motion Marcel had snapped his neck, making sure to grab him before he fell.

"What did you do that for!?" Davina shouted at him.

"What's gotten into you?" Klaus barked.

"I'm doing Davina, and in a way you as well, a favor." He replied while placing Kol on the bed. "I'm stopping lover boy from getting himself killed. He would have no doubt followed us if I hadn't done anything."

Klaus frowned. "So you do in fact expect us to count the daisies?"

"Why don't you think for one damn second!?" Marcel said. "Are you in that much of a rush to die? Because if you take on Lucien that's exactly what will happen. Not only you but your brother as well. There's nothing you can do." He narrowed his eyes. "Think about your daughter and stop gambling with your life."

"What do you care what happens to me?" Klaus asked with an angered tone. "You were going to kill me yourself hours ago."

"I was. But having Davina back makes me realize there are just bigger things in this life than revenge with you. She's more important to me than anything, myself included. Which is why I'm doing this."

"We need to go." Vincent exclaimed. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

Nathan followed behind, choosing not to say anything on the topic at hand. It wasn't his place to comment.

Marcel nudged a still upset Davina. "Come on you know he would've followed you wherever you went had I not done what I did."

She sighed. "I know. Believe me I do. It doesn't stop me from feeling terrible about it though."

"You can be reunited with him once we put an end to this. I'll be downstairs. Don't be long."

Davina stared sadly at Kol's temporarily unresponsive body. She grabbed the covers and pulled them over him before placing a kiss on his forehead. "I swear I'll come back to you."

Klaus coughed awkwardly.

Davina gave him a death glare. "What?"

"I don't much like you if I'm to be honest—"

"Funny. I don't much like you either."

"But for what it's worth," He continued, ignoring her interruption. "I had no part in what Elijah and Freya did. I told them to look for another way."

This halted any response she'd been planning.

"I tolerated you because not only did Marcel love you but because Kol did too. Somehow you dug your way into my family."

"How can you still call Marcel family?"

"Perhaps we're through aren't we," He murmured, making Davina think he was finally considering it was a genuine possibility. "Kol no longer wants anything to do with me either. You know I've always dealt with moments where I'd question if my family would remain by my side. We always did remain side by side though, at least, Elijah, Rebekah, and I did. I've lost Kol and I've lost Marcel and I fear it's for good this time. And I don't know when I'll get my Rebekah back. The family I tried so bloody hard to keep together has been broken beyond repair."

And in that moment, for the very first time in her life, Davina felt empathy for the hybrid. The man who'd lived over a thousand years longer than her.

"Klaus, I outright hated you. For a long time all I wanted was to find a way to get you out the picture." She said while remaining in eye contact. "But, Cami loved you. She really, really loved you. So slowly I began tolerating you. The truth is I don't really know you at all Klaus. I have no idea how you became the person you are today and I never bothered to find out. Maybe if I had I'd be able to stand on the same ground as you. If I weren't so naive maybe things would have been different. But I want you to know that I don't want revenge with you anymore."

Klaus looked at her intently. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with dying twice or just being sick of this cycle, I don't know. But Marcel is right. There are just bigger things in life than revenge with you. Cami loved you and you're important to Hayley; not to mention the fact that I like Rebekah, aside from Kol she's the only one in your family I like. So I don't plan on picking up old habits once all this is taken care of. And it's none of my business but, I think what Marcel told you about your daughter is right. Don't be reckless. Not when you have important people to protect."

Klaus stared at the teenage witch under a new light. A sense of understanding overcame him. "Seems we both have our fair share of regrets."

Davina made to leave but came to a stop once she reached the door, turning to him. "One more thing," The corners of her lips lifted slightly. "Thank you for trying to find another way."

The hybrid was actually taken aback by the sincerity in her tone. This was possibly the first time she'd been truly grateful to him.

"Please watch over Kol." Was all she said before finally stepping out to meet with the group.

"Ready to do this?" Marcel asked.

"Yeah, let's end this once and for all."

* * *

"Alright, found him!" Vincent declared once the spell had been completed.

Marcel smirked. "So where's the bastard hiding?"

"He's by Rousseau."

Nathan's jaw dropped. "That old place is still up and running?"

Everyone shot him a frown.

"Erm, right. Job to do."

"I'll get the place secured than," Vincent said. "Marcel, tail Lucien and don't let him out of your sight."

"Got it."

"I need to see detective Kinney. Drop me off and head to my house. Once I've got the area secured I'll give you the signal to start this. You'll need to be linked with someone though."

Davina bit her lip."Last time I did this I used Josh."

"You'll have to use him again."

"Not a chance Vincent! I can't put him in danger."

"You won't. You'll be in my house where no other vampire can enter. Once you've informed him, text me, I'll call him and invite him in. It's our only shot." He added at her reluctance.

"Davina," Marcel called, getting her attention. "I'm getting some of the Strix to help me tail Lucien. Once they've found him I'll be right with you." He paused to think. "You know what? They can handle Lucien."

Vincent furrowed his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Change of plans. I'm not leaving Davina's side."

"But the Strix can't hold off Lucien like you." She tried even though it was futile.

"They'll manage. I doubt he'll try anything in public. This is what I've decided and it's how it's going down. I told you we won't be separated ever again. With me by your side you can trust I'll protect Josh as well."

Davina sent him a heartwarming smile. "Okay Marcel. You and I will stay together." And she didn't just mean for this mission. When he returned her smile she knew he understood the deeper meaning in her response.

Vincent sighed in defeat. "Fine, I can understand your feelings. Roughly the plan remains intact. Drop me off and you guys head to my place. Meet up with Josh and I'll inform you when I've secured the area. We keep in contact at all times. Is that clear?"

The three nodded.

After dropping Vincent off the plan was set into motion. Marcel and Josh (after Marcel had briefed him) were invited into Vincent's home.

"This place is a total cesspool," Nathan said once they entered the house. "You'd think Vincent could have cleaned up first before inviting us over."

"In fairness he did say the place was left abandoned," Davina paused to cringe at the numerous roaches roaming around. "Even so, this place is a mess."

"Alright guys," Marcel said. "Josh will be arriving soon so we need to find this crap. Where did Vincent say he put it?"

Davina scanned the room before her eyes landed on a coach. "There! Hey push that out the way Nathan. Vincent said that was what to look for."

Nathan did as he was told "Only roaches here. As well as what was once wallpaper. Not going to lie but this is a really good looking couch, looks salvageable. In fact I'd dare say this entire place is. It could look pretty nice with some elbow grease, could even be placed for renting or something."

Marcel shrugged. "Maybe, but you'd still have to convince the people it isn't haunted."

"True. But, hey, how many people move into houses that are decades old only to find out it's haunted? I think it's possible. Or you know what? Vincent could embrace the haunted-ness and turn this into an all out tourist attraction. This would make for one epic get rich quick scheme. Especially at Halloween."

He chuckled at the idea. This guy was pretty funny.

Davina rolled her eyes. "Guys! We have a job to do." A part of her was glad they were getting along though.

"But it isn't here," Nathan replied. "Maybe Vincent forgot where he put it? I mean I doubt he comes here often. Who in their right mind would?"

"I wouldn't. I think Nathan could be right. Look at this place D. I doubt Vincent checks in often."

"Or maybe," She sighed and lifted the torn wallpaper, revealing a box hidden behind. "It's here?"

The two looked away sheepishly.

Nathan pulled the box out and opened it. "Is this it?"

Davina peered into the box. "Yeah, definitely. I hope this works."

Abruptly Marcel lifted his head. "Josh is here." On cue the group heard the front door slam open.

"I always did envy that hearing you vampires possessed." Nathan said.

"Mines is more enhanced than normal vampires."

Upon arriving Josh didn't speak, didn't greet anyone. He burst through the doors at his vampire speed, brushing passed Marcel and Nathan to ram into Davina. His arms swung around her, his tears had long since fallen out along the way.

"I thought... I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered, holding her tightly and lowering his head onto her shoulder. "When I heard the news that you- that you had..." He couldn't say the words. Instead he only buried his head more on her shoulder.

Davina's heart broke for him. Seeing his pain; his tears; had her thinking back to just how close she really was to never seeing her best friend ever again. She returned the embrace, allowing the tears to fall once again.

"I wanted to see you Josh. I really did," Davina muttered against his chest. "But I need your help now."

He sniffed, wiping away his remaining tears before facing her. "Anything. But we're totally on hug duty afterwards."

"That sounds really wonderful." She truthfully replied. With everything that happened and was about to happen Davina was not one to deny a hug. Especially from her best friend.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I always enjoyed how, even though Davina didn't particularly have that much friends due to her tough life, the few she had like Josh (especially Josh) always had her back. Like he was the definition of a best friend. Even when she would have her differences with Marcel it was him she'd turn to. He's such a likable character.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story has come along really nicely if I do say so myself. And it's all thanks to you folks! Wanted to post this earlier but just had some minor setbacks and last minute edits to deal with.**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 7: Turmoil in the French Quarter

"Why haven't they called yet!?" Hayley said to no one in particular.

There was only so much waiting the wolf turned hybrid could take. Plus she was in no mood anymore to hear any apologizing from either Freya or Elijah. God where was that idiot Klaus when she needed him?

Her eyes went over to where Freya was attempting to break Rebekah's curse. Good; she missed her and could use some girl talk. What would Rebekah say about this situation? No doubt she'd agree with Klaus in opting to look for another way. Rebekah had a soft spot for Davina due to both Kol and Marcel loving her, both in their own way of course.

Her phone ringing cut any further thinking. The sound also alerted the other two present.

"What the hell Klaus?" She purposely yelled into the phone. Who cares if it irritated him? It was his fault for making her worry so much. "You freaking wait this long to call me back!?"

 _"I believe you should save the lover's spat for Elijah."_

"Shut up," She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Are you and Kol alright? Did you find Davina?"

 _"It's a very long story so sit back."_

Thankfully she already was seated. When she noticed Freya stepped closer she put the phone on speaker. Not everyone was a vampire after all. "Spill."

 _"Davina was brought back by Vincent. The ancestors didn't kill her."_

"Thank God," Hayley breathed out. "How did Davina manage to survive in there surrounded by all those witches?"

 _"Getting there love," He answered, not pleased about being cut off. "When Kol and I found her she'd been in the process of wrapping up a spell, with the help of Vincent. Apparently it was a spell used to bring someone back from that accursed place."_

"What?"

 _"Yes, I shared your shock then too. But Kol recognized the spell. The man they brought back is called Nathan. He is the one whom kept Davina hidden while she was there, as well as the one that saved her. This is where it gets interesting. I hope you are still seated."_

"Would you get on with it?"

 _"No need to be testy. I assure you you'll thank me after I tell you this next bit. This man, Nathan, seems to be Davina Claire's birth father."_

Had Hayley not been seated she was sure she'd be doing a double take. "Her... Are you- Are you serious? How is that possible?"

 _"Once more, I too shared your shock. But it's apparently true."_

"Where is she? Is she there? Put her on Klaus."

 _"If she were I would. But she's gone on some wondrous adventure to take down both that scum Lucien and those incessant ancestors."_

"How could you just let her go!?" She snapped.

 _"Didn't have much of a choice with Marcellus breathing down my neck. He's under some stubborn agenda that only he can protect her and no one else."_

Hayley scoffed. "Remind you of someone?"

 _He coughed awkwardly. "Getting back to the point, she isn't necessarily alone. Aside from Marcel, Vincent, and her newly acquired dad, are all tagging along with her."_

"What exactly are they planning?"

 _"Conveniently I was able to overhear their entire plan. The idea is to rid New Orleans of the ancestors. Vincent has a dark object in his possession that can supposedly get the job done. Which will then make Lucien into the stable boy we all know and loathe, thus allowing him to be killed."_

"Would it really work?"

 _"Vincent reckons it's worth a shot. A gamble like this comes with its risks though. In order to activate this dark object one needs to be in the ancestral plane."_

Hayley stood upwards. "We have to stop them Klaus!"

 _"Believe me there is nothing I despise more than sitting around but, Lucien's bite is still a prominent threat to us. Only Marcel is immune to it making him the only one who can fight him."_

Hayley could perfectly hear the displeased tone of his. He wanted to be out there, doing something. She did too. "Damn it all."

"They must be planning on linking themselves to someone," Freya spoke up. "That's what it takes in order to enter."

 _"That bastard!" A familiar voice yelled._

 _Klaus sighed. "It seems Kol is finally awake."_

"What do you mean awake?" Hayley asked. "Was he really sleeping? Or did something happen?"

 _"Let's just say it took some convincing to ensure Kol didn't follow Davina."_

 _"That smug bastard! Snapping my neck like that... Who does he thinks he is?" Kol ranted. "Who's he to make the decisions around here?"_

Hayley was relieved to hear he was okay. True she had not had much time to get to know him but he was important to Davina, that was enough. "Kol?"

 _"Eh? Hayley? Why are you inside my head?"_

 _"I have her on phone imbecile."_

 _"Oh fuck off," He retorted in embarrassment. "How the hell was I supposed to know that? I just woke up from a not so pleasant nap."_

Hayley couldn't help but chuckle. That was good ol' vampire hearing for you. "Glad you're alright Kol."

 _"I'm far from alright darling. I need to find Davina." He slammed his hand against the wall. "I bloody had her in my arms and that prick snaps my neck! Does he honestly think only he's allowed to protect her!? I swear all that serum did was make him even more intolerable than he previously was!"_

"Kol," Hayley interrupted him. "They're attempting to enter the ancestral world by linking with someone. It seems like a solid plan if you ask me."

 _Klaus furrowed his brows. "What's on your mind?"_

"I say, we go and provide some back up. I don't know about you two but I'm sick of waiting around."

 _"Music to my ears!" Kol stated, relieved that someone other than him wanted to take action. "I like the way you think. I can see why Nik knocked you up."_

 _"Shut up before it is I who decides to snap your neck!"_

Hayley was beyond mortified. "Just get your asses back here. And let's start this thing."

"It's not that simple." Freya murmured, but they were all able to hear.

 _"Who the bloody hell asked for your opinion!?" Kol had grabbed Klaus' arm to shout into the phone._

 _"Kol," Klaus calmed him with a hand to his shoulder before speaking. "What are you talking about Freya?"_

"You can't just freely enter the ancestral world as you please. Davi—" She paused. "Only witches who have been consecrated or witches can enter."

 _"I can go there!" Kol said. "I was consecrated by Davina. And I was tormented daily by those bastards! I'm going."_

 _"Kol you can't go alone." Klaus replied._

 _"The' hell I can't! I'm going Nik."_

Freya bit her lip. "I can go with him."

 _Kol couldn't even believe what she'd just said. "You have some fucking nerve! I'd rip my own heart out before I let you anywhere near Davina!"_

Freya expected the hostility. There was no doubting that he despised her. Her heart was partly shattered now. All she ever wanted was to have the family she'd been stripped away from. Ironically because of her own actions that was now impossible. Doing something for her family turned out to be her own undoing.

"I can do the spell to send us both there. If things don't go as planned I can easily pull us out, or anyone else. And you'll be there should anything happen Kol."

 _His eyes narrowed. "You mean if you dare try something again?"_

When silence threatened to take over Hayley decided on speaking. "I think it's worth a shot. Get back to the compound. We don't have time to argue about it."

* * *

"Whoa no way! Oh no we are not doing this again!" Josh said, making an 'X' gesture with his arms. "You remember how much I said this whole thing sucked last time? Guess what? I kind of haven't changed my feelings on that."

"This is the only way Josh. And I'm not alone this time. I'll be with Nathan."

"Oh right, long lost dad..." He muttered before shaking his head. "No, the answer is no! Davina, you died. I can't go through that grief again. I won't!"

Davina rested her palm on his cheek. "I don't want to lose any more important people Josh, and you're one of those people. This is why I need to do this. And I can't do it without you. You've always been the person I run to when I need something. But helping each other out, it's what best friends do, isn't it?

He smiled weakly. "Not cool using the best friend code. I'll do it but I still think it sucks."

Davina returned the smile and wrapped her arms around him. "It really is nice to have you back Josh."

"Good to have you too." Josh replied while hugging her. "Let's do this. And you better come back to me."

"Count on it."

Nathan clasped his hands together. "Okay, I'll start the preparations while we wait for Vincent's cue."

"Hey D," Marcel pulled her to the hallway as Nathan prepared the spell. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"It needs to be done Marcel." Davina replied. This was it. All she needed to do was enter that place once again and end it. She could do it. She had to do it.

"You're scared aren't you?"

Davina should have guessed he'd see right through her. No point in lying now. So she nodded. "Yeah."

"Come here," He murmured and pulled her towards him. "I don't want you to do this. I hate that I won't be there with you."

"We'll lay low and be extra careful," Davina attempted reassuring him. "Once we do this it'll all be over. We can finally move on. I'll be able to be with you, and Nathan, Josh, and Kol too. Heck even Vincent."

"Davina," Nathan called. "Vincent's all set. It's time. Hey Marcel your phone is really sweet by the way."

Marcel smiled slightly and gently ushered Davina back in the room.

Josh handed the knife to her. "Ready? Because I _so_ am not."

"I'm not either," Davina stated before making a cut on her palm, wincing in the process. "But let's give it a shot." Her gaze went back to Marcel. "I'll be careful."

He nodded weakly. "Yeah." His hand caressed her face before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Watch your back, okay D?"

Davina smiled. "I promise I will." With that she laid down on the floor. "Do me a favor and keep these roaches away from me, will you?"

Marcel laughed. "Deal."

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Davina?"

It was Nathan.

Davina's eyes shot open. "We're back here... It feels strange." Besides her were Josh and Marcel, but they were motionless.

"Yep, I don't exactly have positive feelings about this place either. The faster we fry this place the better. Although, it's hard to completely hate it. I mean, this is where we met. Part of me might miss this dump."

Davina smiled. "Guess we'll just have to make better memories then."

Nathan grinned. "Our first father-daughter bonding activity will be frying witches."

"Let's do this; we have to get to the cemetery and activate this thing."

The two stepped out the house and started the trek back to the cemetery.

"So, um," Nathan began with an uneasiness. "Well..."

"What?" Davina replied, annoyed by his beating around the bush.

"I just... look I noticed that you're pretty grown up. You are at the age where," He paused to think of the best way to phrase it. "Davina you're at a delicate age, for lack of a better explanation. Lots of decisions need to be made. Personal decisions."

Davina frowned. "Is there a question anywhere in there?"

"Not necessarily a question, more like some advice. Some fatherly advice. When I was your age I had already my fair share of these similar situations."

"God," She sighed in exasperation before stopping entirely to focus on him. "Nathan if you have something to say just say it."

He cleared his throat. "I'm sure you've thought about boys by now. Like that Kol you seemed so close to."

Davina raised a brow. She was starting to see what this was about.

"And there are the right kind of boys and the wrong kind of—"

"For God's sake we are _not_ having this conversation!" She cut off, her face red from embarrassment. "And least of all here."

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Nathan replied with his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, I'm kind of new to the dad thing. Not to mention I have no idea what stage we're on. Safe to say I was guessing we were at the point where we have 'the talk'."

"Why don't we just focus on the task at hand," She suggested. "This is a bit uncomfortable in all honesty."

"Fair enough. Let's keep moving."

The dark sky and clouds surrounding the area were definitely creepy. Plus it was still so eerily quiet; only the sound of the wind swishing could be heard. But so far the trek had been relatively easy.

"Doesn't this feel weird to you?" Davina asked. "I know we've been doing our best to be extra careful but, it feels, I don't know, too easy?"

"This place is definitely quieter than it normally is that's for sure. Stay on your toes Davina."

"Yeah."

Right as they reached a corner Davina felt hands grabbing her waist and pulling her. "Let go of me!"

"Don't take my head off now!"

It was déjà vu as she stared at the Original standing before her. "Kol? What are you doing here?"

Nathan appeared instantly and was about to send the attacker flying, only to stop when he realized who it was. "Huh? Kol?"

"I told you not to follow me!" Davina snapped. "Why don't you ever listen to me? I told you it was dangerous!"

"You must not know me well then, love," He angrily said. "Especially if you actually expected me to listen to you and your pals' advice."

"Damn it Kol this isn't a game! What's it going to take for you to realize? You can't fight Lucien or the ancestors! They'll kill you for sure this time! I don't want to lose you or anyone else!"

"I get that! Why do you think I'm here? Because I feel the same way! The last time I let you out of my sight I lost you. I don't care what you or anyone says. I'm not letting that happen again. And I'm not leaving."

"You're so unbelievable sometimes!"

He crossed his arms. "Oh please love. As if you don't go running off not listening to what others say."

Her face flushed. "That's- That's different!"

"Uh, Davina," Nathan spoke. "We're getting off track here. What's done is done. It can't be helped now."

Davina sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever, you're here now so let's—" The words never finished as she finally saw who was standing behind Kol. It took everything in her to control her breathing. "What... What is she doing here!? How could you bring her?"

"No it isn't like that!" Kol quickly said.

"She was going to sacrifice me Kol!"

Nathan's gaze fell on the woman. It took only moments to recognize her. Hatred boiled inside him and he immediately stepped in front of Davina, shielding her from her vision. "Get the hell out. Now."

"Wait!" Kol cried desperately. "I'm not with her. I only used her to enter this hell hole so that I could find you. I knew you were coming to this place. So I needed to find you no matter what! That's when Hayley, who'd been on the phone with Niklaus, said that we should enter the ancestral world. I didn't know how much time I had and I couldn't waste time searching for a witch to do the spell. This was the quickest way!"

"There's no way in hell I'm letting her near Davina," Nathan stated with narrowed eyes. "We don't need or want your kind of help."

"Bloody hell I feel the same way!" Kol retorted. "If Freya even tries anything I'll be the first to snap her neck. I told you I'm only using her."

"Now look what we have here?"

The four all turned to see Lucien casually leaning against the wall.

He raised a brow at their shocked expressions. "I know I'm quite the sight but haven't you been taught not to stare? Although in your defense I don't think either of you had any proper guidance whatsoever."

"How...? How can you be here?" Davina muttered in disbelief. "This is impossible... we- we tracked you. You're supposed to be at Rousseau."

Lucien slowly shook his head mockingly. "Tsk tsk tsk. Did you honestly believe I could be so stupid as to allow you to catch me off guard? You're hurting me here. You see Davina, you have what? Two witches on your side? Or three if you want to count the lovely Freya." He chuckled. "Oh dear, that might have been too soon. I'll get to the point; see I'm not that cruel. You think you're clever but you're not. It's amazing how many steps you can plan ahead when you have an entire army of witches, what was that term I used- oh that's right, scratching your back. What you tracked down was merely a decoy."

Sweat was pooling on Davina's hands. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that pretend father of yours wouldn't leave you by yourself. Am I correct so far?" At their silence he continued smugly. "I'm sure he sent his Strix dogs to tail me. But these ancestors are quite handy. Did you know they can create an illusion; so as to make it seem like you are looking at a rather well crafted face when in reality it's just some poor compelled fool? Might take them a while to realize though. It's incredible what they can do isn't it? For I can even enter this place so easily as if I were invited. I was if you're wondering."

"We should've ended your filthy life the second we saw you." Kol sneered.

"Don't you just love good ol' hindsight?" Lucien replied in his usual tone. "Now, between you and me, the ancestors really want to get their paws on your little girlfriend. Persistent lot wouldn't you say? But, you've gone and caught me in a good mood so," He angled his gaze back to Davina. "Instead of them crushing your insignificant soul I'll just kill you myself. Don't worry I'll kill your little friends too. Then you can all frolic in the afterlife or whatever. Nice fellow aren't I? And all I ask in return is that little box in your hands, containing what I assume, is something I don't like."

Instinctively Davina clutched the box closer. "No! You can't have this!" Vincent had entrusted her with this.

"Such a shame. I guess I'll just take it and drag you to the ancestors. That is, if I don't rip out your pretty little head first."

At that moment Nathan sent Lucien backwards with his magic. "Run!"

But he reappeared before them looking livid. "That wasn't really nice."

"You won't kill us here," Freya said before glancing at the group. "We need to get out now. Otherwise we're done for."

"About that," He smirked darkly. "The connection between you and your bodies was severed the minute you stepped foot here. Like I said," He crossed his arms triumphantly. "I cannot be duped love. I am in control of your fates now. So I do hope you've gotten the chance to write your wills."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **The plan isn't working out the way the group had hoped. Now the ball is in Lucien's court. I'll be looking forward to your reviews! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgive the tardiness folks! Thanks for the reviews and this goes to the guest reviewers as well. Cheers!**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Brave Girl in New Orleans

A big smirk was plastered on at their reactions following his declarations. "Are you lost for words?"

"It's four against one!" Nathan shouted. In actuality he didn't think it mattered at all. This man was too powerful. "You can't take on the four of us!"

Lucien laughed in response. "A comedian! How nice. Joke's over however." His eyes turned blood red. "I'll be sure to make this slow and enjoyable."

With a flick of her wrist Freya made the glass covering the building beside Lucien shatter, sending the broken pieces to shower his body.

Nathan used the opportunity to hurl a nearby trashcan towards him with as much force as he could.

"Whoo," He sang as he emerged from the rubble, dusting his shirt. "You lot sure do provide decent entertainment. Unfortunately you ruined a perfectly nice shirt."

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan muttered upon seeing him. "He's not even fazed at all."

"So, can I have that box now or what?"

"How about you bugger off instead?" Kol retorted.

In a speed unnatural to any vampire Lucien sent Kol flying backwards with a punch. He sped to where the Original was attempting to stand on his feet and sent him skidding along the pavement with a hard kick to his ribs. "Do you recall how you used to torment me? Isn't it funny how the tables have turned?"

Kol aimed a punch but Lucien twisted it painfully to the side, breaking it and causing him to cry out in pain.

"Stop it!" Freya shouted and prepared her magic only for him to disappear from sight. She backed up and looked around. "Where did he go?"

Davina kneeled down by Kol. "Oh God, Kol..."

"It's nothing love," He replied with a weak smile. "I'll be fine."

Her brows furrowed when she came to a startling realization. "Kol, why aren't you healing?"

"Thank the ancestors," Lucien declared, appearing behind Freya and causing her to freeze. This only made him smirk. "Easy darling, you're awfully jumpy. Now I won't kill you without telling you how I'm at an advantage here. All thanks to the ancestors."

Kol managed to stand on his feet. "What are you babbling about?"

"Well they do despise you. You thought you entered here having the upper hand but instead you've only walked right into a trap. This place belongs to them and they have absolute control over it. For instance they can make it so that you heal at a snail's pace, ensuring you endure all the pain I inflict. So, which one of you would like to die first? Or shall I pick?"

Freya immediately cast a barrier spell.

"Haven't you any other tricks up your sleeve? I have to say women bore me when they're repetitive."

"Fuck you," She growled, disgusted by his behavior.

He only laughed in return before eyeing Davina. When she avoided his gaze he smiled. "You seem rather quiet. Are you afraid of me Davina?"

Noticing her panic Nathan stood protectively in front of her. "Back off!"

Kol followed in suit. "You and the ancestors are nothing but spineless parasites! You both use cheap tricks to outdo your enemies. It's no wonder you found one another."

"Hold your tongue worm," Lucien said, his mirth all but gone. "I think I'll dispose of you first."

"Not while I have this barrier you won't!" Freya retorted. "I can maintain this as long as I need to!"

"I wonder about that," He said, lazily running his hand across the invisible force between them.

Before Freya could even think of a retort her barrier disappeared. "What have you done Lucien?"

"Me? I had nothing to do with it. My buddies standing behind you though, I can't speak for."

They turned to be met with the ancestors standing on the road, blocking their path.

Davina's breath hitched. Fear consumed her and she avoided their gazes, which all seemed fixated on her.

"Shit, we're surrounded." Nathan muttered, standing closer to Davina. "This is bad."

Kol placed his unbroken arm around Davina. This was _really_ bad. If they didn't think of something fast this place would become their tombstone.

Their protective nature towards Davina didn't escape Lucien. "You two are quite caring of Davina Claire. Wouldn't you just hate to lose her?"

"Fuck off!" Kol snapped. "I'll kill you if you try touching her!"

"With what? Your empty threats?" He laughed. "I know I said I'd kill you first but I've had a change of heart. That would be no fun at all. Instead, I have a better idea. I decided I want Davina all to myself."

"What did you just say!?" Nathan shot back. This man utterly repulsed him.

"You know what they say don't you," He smirked, malice displayed in his eyes. "Two's company but three is a crowd; and I'm afraid you're more than overcrowding here."

In that instant Freya tried to use her magic only to realize she was unable to. She couldn't produce a single spell, as if something was preventing her.

Nathan found himself in the same situation. "What the hell? My magic?" He turned to the ancestors, knowing they were behind this. "I'm going to kill all of you!"

"That's enough out of you." Kara said, and with a snap of her fingers he was gone along with Freya.

"What did you do?" Davina questioned in fear.

"They were merely shown the exit love," Lucien answered, keeping his eyes on her. "They'll get their turn. Just not yet. For now my business is with you."

Kol charged at him. "I'm ripping your head off!" A force suddenly bound his legs together and he fell on his face midway. He thrashed and thrashed but it was useless. The ancestors were restraining him.

Lucien grinned mockingly. "That didn't go as planned now did it?"

"You disgusting vermin! I'll tear that grin right off your pretty little face!"

"Still ever the talker I see," Lucien approached him and slammed his boot over his head. "A good dog knows when to stay down."

"Stop it!" Davina pleaded. Her fear was spiraling as she watched him kick Kol. "Leave him alone!"

In one quick instant Lucien appeared before her. He made sure to stand closer than was necessary. "I see you're eager to witness what I have in store for you."

"You don't fucking touch her!" Kol shouted. Through the burning pain he began crawling towards Davina.

"How is he doing this? He shouldn't be able to move at all!" Kara exclaimed in disbelief. She narrowed her eyes and poured even more pressure down upon Kol.

Kol fell to the floor in pain. His body felt like it was carrying an entire truck. "That all you got?" He strained out. "You fossils!"

"Stop it Kol!" Davina shouted. What was he hoping to accomplish by pissing them off?

His comments only infuriated Kara. She lifted him up before dropping him back down to the ground, making sure he landed on his broken arm.

This caused Kol to spit out blood.

Tears were blurring Davina's vision. Instinctively she rushed towards him but a hand held her in place.

"Going somewhere? Sit tight and enjoy the show darling." Lucien said with a sadistic grin.

Kara smirked at his beaten state. "Are you done yet?"

"Hardly, you hag," He groaned. The sensation of moving his legs was excruciating. His arms were no longer responding though so it was all he could rely on for any sense of movement.

"Slithering on the ground like the worm you are," Lucien mocked. "How fitting."

In the midst of his pain Kol smirked. "Don't you find it funny Lucien? You went from being Niklaus' dog to being the ancestors' dog. Quite poetic for someone who pathetically yearns for superiority."

That comment snapped a chord in Lucien. He vamp sped to where Kol was and began mercilessly kicking him. "You cocky little rodent! I've all but grown tired of you!"

Every grunt of pain Kol released felt like stabs in the heart to Davina.

 _Move Davaina, move, move,_ She repeated in her head. _Do something you coward!_ But her body was rooted to the ground in fear. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Lucien stopped. "Aah, right. Guess I was overdoing it. Forgive me dear but the turd has a way with pushing his luck. Sometimes a good beating is exactly what is required to prove a point. It allows for trash like him to remember their place."

"Wait till I get my hands on you," Kol growled. "I'm going to slowly yank your heart out."

Lucien leaned down and roughly lifted Kol's head so that he was staring at his face. "First I'm sending you out of here. Next I'm going to rip your precious Davina's head off. Once that's done I'll return to kill your family, but I'll be sure to leave you for last. I've got special plans for you." He shoved him back to the ground before dusting his hand off. "Bye for now."

With that Kol was gone leaving Davina all alone.

Lucien turned so that he faced her. "And then there was one."

Before Davina could process anything hands grabbed her arms; in a flash the scenery changed right before her. She was now standing in an alley between two buildings. A brick wall behind her and Lucien standing in front of her blocked any sort of exit. It took only moments to figure out he'd taken her here with his speed. The monster no doubt chose this closed space to make her feel even more cornered than she already was.

"Now we can begin."

Davina took a step back, hating herself for fueling his enjoyment. She clutched the box close to her chest. She knew he purposely allowed her to keep it; because he wanted the satisfaction of prying it out of her grasp himself. The sick, twisted bastard.

"Are you afraid of me Davina?" He repeated his previous question, taking a step forward and eventually backing her against the wall.

She flinched when he cradled her face in his palm in a cruel mockery of a caress; it firmly held her in place. Davina's words cowered inside her, refusing to make a stand just like her.

"I love this expression on you," He smiled, but she could see the inhumanity behind it. "It reminds me of the same expression Camille wore right before I barged into her home. The poor thing."

Davina wanted to look away but her pathetic strength paled in comparison to his.

"That's what happens when you make the wrong friends though Davina."

Davina could almost detect a hidden message in his words. It was as if he was talking from experience. It wasn't too far of a stretch since she was sure he regretted ever becoming acquainted with Klaus.

"I'm going to take that box now."

She hid it behind her back -an absolute joke of a defense mechanism- and away from his sight. "No! Y-You... You can't have it!"

Unfortunately her poor resistance only added to his sick sadistic pleasure. He leaned in uncomfortably closer. "Do you remember my confession to you?"

Her body was trembling now.

"Unfortunately it seems you made the same mistake as both Camille and Niklaus."

"What do you mean?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"Like Camille you've made the wrong friends. And what you share with Niklaus is far worse. You are hindered by love. By the way, just like your Cami you have terrible taste," He joked cruelly. He removed his hand from her face only to twiddle with a strand of her hair, relishing the fear in her eyes. "I told you that being unencumbered by petty feelings is what makes me far superior to you and your friends."

Davina frowned suspiciously. There was a hole in his speech. "Would you have said this if Aurora had lived?"

He stopped entirely, hand still frozen in her hair.

"Do you reject the idea of having important people by your side not just due to Klaus leaving you, but because Aurora did too?"

He pushed her against the wall, baring his fangs. "I am who I am because I _was_ tossed aside. But it woke me up to reality. Having ties like that only turns you into a pathetic mess. Look at the time you wasted mourning that pitiful bartender."

Davina gasped. A painful sting jabbed her heart at the coldness in his voice. Yet there was something else his words had ignited, deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Did that joke of a hybrid suffer after Tristan killed her wolf? Oh wait, let me guess. She jumped right onto Elijah's bed didn't she?"

Her hands clenched. What was this she was feeling?

"Did Marcel suffer when he lost his darling Rebekah," He continued, venom seeping with every word he spoke. "Or how about the time you wasted crying over the fate of your worthless boyfriend? Surely it was a painful ordeal for you, no?" He scoffed. "Such a waste of time."

The feeling only intensified as he spoke.

"Think how your friends are helplessly attempting to get their lovely Davina back. Imagine how your poor Marcel will feel after I've killed you," He ranted on, not realizing that her shaking had stopped. "See what I mean darling? I don't associate with irrelevant feelings. Therefore I am spared from having to waste time crying and moaning whenever bonds are broken. That pain is nonexistent to me."

With a power she didn't even know she had, she sent him flying backwards. The reaction this garnered from him was one of total shock. "That diarrhea of the mouth of yours makes me so sick to my stomach! You go on thinking the whole fucking world revolves around you! You make it so easy to label you as nothing more than an insecure, selfish prick!"

Lucien gritted his teeth.

"Did I touch a nerve there?" She shot. "Let me tell you something you asshole," Her body willed its way to stand strong. "I'm not trash, my friends aren't trash. And I swear I won't let you hurt them. One way or another I _will_ stop you, even if I have to kill you! I'm not scared of you anymore!"

"You little... I don't know where this newfound spunk suddenly come from but it's pointless. Why bother when you know you're no match me?"

Briefly she closed her eyes- recalling Cami's friendly smiles, her warm embrace, her kind words- before opening them to send him a cold look. "Because you killed Cami. I won't ever forgive you for that."

"If you love her so much I'll reunite you!" Lucien snarled as he made his way towards her. "I'm still stronger than you dear. And I'm still taking that box."

"Your arrogance is so unappealing it actually offends me," Davina smirked. "You think I'm trapped here but looks like your buddie _s_ forgot one important thing."

"Oh please, enlighten me as to what it could possibly be?"

Davina began concentrating, thinking back to something Ariane had taught her.

 _"Focus on what you love most. Recall the thing that makes you want to live."_

It wasn't only Kol she was fighting for. A life with him wasn't all she was aiming for. Marcel; Nathan; Josh; Vincent; they were all counting on her.

 _"...Fight with that in mind."_

Davina smirked. "That I don't need to be linked in order to get out of this place."

She took every drop of satisfaction that came from seeing his priceless expression.

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

In something equivalent to vampire speed Davina shot upwards. Concerned pairs of eyes hovered above her. "You have no idea how tired I am of waking up like that."

Marcel quickly pulled her towards a hug. "I was so worried about you. When everyone woke up and you didn't I... I didn't know what to expect. I can't lose you Davina."

She returned his hug. "You don't need to worry Marcel." Pulling back she smiled. "Because you and I will never be separated."

His eyes filled with tenderness for the girl he had come to love like family. "Never."

"How did you come back?" Nathan asked as he clutched her hands. "The link was broken wasn't it?"

Josh nodded as the last question had been directed at him. "Yeah it was weird. I felt my hands burning and before I knew it I was knocked back." He pointed to the broken table. "You don't think Vincent will miss that will you?"

Davina sent him a small chuckle before answering what they were all wondering. "It was something I learned while working with Aya and The Sisters. You don't need to return to where you're linked to come back here. All it takes is to concentrate on what's most important to you, channel that energy and use it to get out. Of course I thought of all of you."

Pride swelled throughout Nathan. "I'm proud of you. I told you that you could become very strong Davina. A dad just knows these kinds of things you know."

"Thanks Nathan. Your words really were what I needed to believe in myself."

"What do we do now?" Josh asked. "The plan didn't work and they're kinda ahead in the score sheet."

Marcel crossed his arms. "Nathan told me the ancestors were responsible for Lucien being in there. How the hell did they figure us out so easily?"

"I'm not sure," Davina answered. "They must have suspected we'd try killing off two birds with one stone and anticipated we'd start with them. It was a long shot but, we had the right idea." She glanced at Marcel. "Before I go on can I borrow your phone? I need to check on Kol."

Marcel knew of how Kol had entered the ancestral plane to see Davina. He had to admit that he was at awe by the extreme measures Kol was going to for Davina's sake. "Yeah, of course."

His number was stored in her memory. She didn't need to see the contact list. It took only seconds before a familiar voice answered on the other end.

 _"You bastard! Because of your plan I have no idea if Davina's safe or_ _—"_

"Kol," She spoke, effectively silencing him. "It's me. I'm okay. I managed to get out and come back to my body." She heard him exhale.

 _"Davina, I..." Kol gritted his teeth. "Don't ever bloody scare me like that! You're such a hypocrite! You told me how much me running off hurt you and yet you go and run off on me!" He'd been genuinely scared back then. Now he was relieved, and really pissed._

And Davina understood his feelings. He had every right to be angry with her.

But all she wanted was to protect him. Ever since she realized he was cursed she'd felt an insufferable amount of fear that she'd lose him. Losing Cami was something she still hadn't fully come to terms with. It was simply inconceivable to believe she could handle another loss. And Davina was sure she'd fall apart if she lost Kol. It was too gut-wrenching to think about.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It was all she could say.

 _"Where are you?"_

She hesitated, dread bubbling inside her. Images of his broken arm flashed across her mind. The sound of his pained voice as he was kicked and slammed echoed in her ears. The thought of Lucien sinking his teeth into Kol gripped her heart with such a force.

 _Her reluctance baffled him. "Are you kidding me!? You still want to keep me in the sidelines?"_

"Look how easily Lucien beat you down Kol!" She shouted. "At any moment he could've bitten you and put you through the same torture Cami endured! Did you stop for one second to think about how I'd feel if I lost you? I can't even imagine a life without you!"

 _"That's how I feel too! But that doesn't matter to you does it!? Only your feelings count am I right?"_

"I don't have the same level of risks as you! I told you that I have Nathan and Marcel, as well as Vincent by my side!"

 _"Only I can protect you!"_

She was sure everyone on either end of the phone could hear their conversation. Well, except Nathan. In hindsight she was glad he couldn't hear. She did not need 'the talk'.

 _"Uh, if I may," Hayley cut in awkwardly._

 _"Not now," Kol replied sharply._

 _"I was just going to say that I think there's some business that needs to be dealt with. You know? Lunatic oldies and a psycho vampire? Ring a bell?"_

 _"Well if Davina could be so kind as to cooperate we could all get along?" He said before returning his attention to the phone. "How does that sound darling? Can we all play nice?"_

 _"You aren't quite helping either Kol. But that all falls under the category of young love." Klaus chimed in._

"This isn't some sandbox I'm keeping you from! Why is it so damn hard for you to understand?" Davina retorted. Did they think this was a joke? It wasn't even anger she was feeling anymore. It was a mix of both disbelief and despair. "None of you are immune to Lucien's bite!"

"Let them do what they want Davina," Marcel added with a frown. "If they want to avoid your warnings then so be it. Don't waste your breath."

The door abruptly opened and in came Vincent.

"Hey, what I miss?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Almost at our conclusion here guys! A few chapters left in this. Roughly 2-4 I'd estimate. In the meanwhile feed me reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reached 100 reviews! Wow, the reception I've gotten with this story has been unreal. Thanks so much guys. Apologies for the tardiness.**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 9: Second Time's the Charm

"Vincent!" Nathan greeted him first. He gestured him to come inside. "The plan didn't work. They anticipated us and even managed to corner us. Thankfully we all managed to escape with our lives."

"What? How?"

"Long story," Marcel chimed in. "Get ready for an earful."

"Hey um, my bad but I broke a table. Just saying." Josh added. "So, yeah, sorry man."

"You broke my table?" Vincent replied, looking actually disheartened by the possibility.

"Erm, bigger things going on," Nathan said. "We need to discuss a game plan." He pushed a fist onto his palm confidently. "This time we'll set up our counterattack!"

"Let's do this," Marcel agreed before turning to face Davina. "D, hang up. We have business to handle."

"Uh, right."

 _"Damn it Davina don't you hang up on me!" Kol yelled._

 _"There's no use Kol. There's no convincing her." Klaus stated._

 _"You don't know that!" Kol retorted. But deep down he knew how stubborn Davina could be. "Please Davina, let me help you."_

A tear escaped her. "I'm sorry..."

Marcel frowned and snatched the phone. "Look she isn't going to involve you no matter how much you whine. And you sure as hell aren't forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to."

 _"Oh please, do tell me your grand plan. What's the big plan you have? Huh? Since you apparently have all the damn answers!"_

"The plan is for you to stay the hell out of our way! And this isn't a discussion. You're not coming along."

 _"Marcel," Hayley said, taking the phone from Kol. "I get it. You blame us for what happened to Davina. But, please, let us help you."_

"No Hayley, you don't _get_ it." He replied, doing his best to maintain his composure.

 _"You're right, I don't. And I really am sorry." She added softly. "But I know your pain. The fear that you feel when you're about to lose someone..." She bit her lip, recalling her last moment with Jackson. "It's something out of this world isn't it?"_

This made him pause abruptly.

 _"Marcel, you're my friend. I never— would never, have allowed that to happen to Davina. I had no idea Freya and Elijah would do that. I told them to not do it. You know Davina is my friend as well."_

"But Freya and Elijah are still your family; you would've forgiven them eventually," He growled. "Despite my attempts at holding back I still want to kill them. You'd never allow that either. And I can't fault you for being loyal to them. You got your family to think about and I got mine; there's no in between." There was no going back. "I'm sorry Hayley, but this is one broken bridge that just isn't fixable. To be brutally honest with you I really don't care that Lucien wants to kill your family. I'm doing this for Davina's sake and no one else's. I am never being separated from her ever again."

 _Hayley tightened her hold, a fleeting warning that she might crack the phone crossed her mind. "Davina is important to me, same as you are, Marcel... more than you even know."_

"But your family is more important to you Hayley!" He shot back. "Nothing will ever change that and it's only to be expected. But I want to kill them. No matter how much I tell myself I don't, I still want to rip their hearts out! Things will never be the same Hayley; why can't you understand that!? I will always despise them and have an urge to kill them! You and I can't possibly be friends once all this is done. This isn't a fairytale. Don't waste your time trying to salvage shattered ties."

 _"It hurts to hear you say that. It truly does. I never wanted this to happen. Despite our differences I really did consider you my friend."_

He nodded solemnly. "I know. And for what it's worth... I also considered you my friend."

 _That made her smile in regret. A sudden thought crept onto her head then. Hayley hesitated briefly at what she was about to say. "What about Rebekah?"_

Marcel's eyes widened marginally. He thought to the only woman he'd come to fall in love with, smiling sadly at their tragic relationship. She was such a hopeless romantic.

When he was around her sometimes he was as well.

"I have my Strix working on a cure for her curse. They should know something about what Aya did."

But at the end of the day she was a Mikaelson.

And he wasn't.

He never was.

He never will be.

"You'll be in contact with them should something come up."

Deep down Rebekah would always have her family first. Always and forever.

"Once she's back nothing will change. I'm through with your family."

They were doomed to fail anyway.

From the corner of his eye he saw Davina shooting him a sympathetic glance. He could feel the guilt emanating from her. This only fueled his anger. It was _them_ who did this to him. It was them who lit the match to the gasoline.

 _Hayley closed her eyes in defeat. Not even Rebekah would change his decision. This was truly it. His mind was made up. Beside her she knew the rest of the group had gotten the message. "I understand."_

 _"At least allow Kol to be with her," Klaus spoke. "You can despise the rest of us for all eternity but," He was uncharacteristically pleading. "Don't let Kol be a victim to something he had no participation in."_

 _Kol eyed his brother in shock. "Nik, you..."_

 _"Kol loves Davina Claire," Klaus added. "He loves her more than he does anyone in this world. If you take her away from him he'll be devastated. I don't want my brother to lose the person he loves. I don't want him to go through the same pain I endured." He gripped the shirt above his heart. "All this hatred you hold, don't aim it at Kol. Instead direct it to me."_

"I don't like him and I might never. But that's up to Davina." Marcel said, knowing full well he couldn't stop her from loving Kol. It was the only thing he couldn't do. "But right now she doesn't want to involve him."

 _"Damn it I can't accept that!" Kol argued. "If you were in my position you'd be as insistent as I am Marcel! And you know it!"_

"What do you want from me? This is Davina's choice."

 _"I'll get my backstabbing excuse of a sister to track your ass down if that's what it takes." He warned._

"Go ahead. We'll be all done by then." He replied before hanging up and turning to the others. "I need a minute with Davina."

They nodded in understanding. Vincent led them to the other room.

Once they were gone Marcel groaned. "You sure know how to pick em' D."

Davina shrugged. "He's a lot like me." Her demeanor changed quickly after. "I feel terrible about what I'm doing to him, but... I was so scared. Lucien was toying with him. He could've killed him right then and there. Kol's too reckless to think of that. All he can think about is my safety."

"I know why you're so keen on not involving Kol. The thought of losing someone really is unbearable, isn't it?"

She lowered her gaze, nodding slowly.

"When you love someone so strongly you simply cannot fathom a life without them. The thought is too painful, even more so when it actually occurs. Listen," He murmured, getting her attention. "When you died everything inside me died with you. I didn't know how I'd go on. I was an empty shell. All I could feel was an overwhelming guilt and an unbearable grief. It was so unbelievably painful. I didn't want to feel it anymore. I was dead set on turning my emotions off the moment I'd killed the Mikaelsons."

Davina gasped at the confession.

Marcel placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're the reason I fight. You're the only one who's never, never been on any side but mine. I'm truly sorry I wasn't by your side the way you were on mine. Back when you were doing the spell to break the sire bond, you asked for my trust, and I betrayed you. That came crashing down on me so damn hard when I held your unmoving body." His hands squeezed her shoulders a bit; his despair was on full display. "I don't want to feel that ever again. I don't ever want to think 'I should have'. I never want to live in regrets. You are my family Davina. You're my only family. We do this the right way. Never being separated, right?"

Davina's eyes bristled with tears. She'd been dead for roughly a couple of hours but he'd undergone an enormous amount of pain. What would've happen if she'd stayed dead? He would've shut off his emotions and the man she knew, the hero who'd saved her, would have been lost forever. And God she would never wish that torment on him.

"That's right," She wiped her tears and nodded. "You and I are never being separated."

He smiled and held her tightly. There was no force in the world that would take her away from him. "We'll be putting an end to this."

* * *

"Alright," Vincent began once everyone was in the room. "So you guys said Lucien was in there with you, right?"

"Yeah," Nathan answered. "Apparently the ancestors helped him get in. He was boasting to us on how he'd trapped us, never met someone so full of himself."

"They're going to be expecting us now and with Lucien there we can't beat them." Davina added with crossed arms, frown decorating her face. "So what can we do? Damn it all..."

"If I could somehow get in there I'd tear him a new one," Marcel grumbled bitterly.

"What if you could..." Vincent muttered.

Josh raised a brow. "What? I'm sorry but did I just hear you say that? Or have I entered some parallel world where none of this is happening?"

"No, think about it," He urged. "Lucien was able to break through the border separating our world and theirs by using the ancestors. Well, what if we could do the same? What if we could send Marcel inside their world?"

"Is something like that possible?" Davina asked.

"If Lucien can do it I don't see why we can't." Vincent said. "Thing is that he has the ancestors, so I'm sure getting in is as simple as two plus two."

"Tell me you have something, because I need to get inside that place."

"And you will Marcel. Because we're going to force your way through."

"Right, not in a parallel world," Josh muttered. "This sounds so crazy. But you're the witch expert here and I'm just chopped liver. So what's the plan?"

"We could channel each other. We're pretty powerful ourselves. It's not that much of a stretch to think we could do it. I've already channeled Davina on more than one occasion, she's pretty tough."

The young witch could only smile in flattery. She was beginning to really trust Vincent, and she could see he was beginning to trust her.

"And I can tell Nathan's pretty strong himself. It'll take the three of us, but, I think we can do it. I think we can break through the boundary."

"How will it work exactly? I've never done anything quite like this." Nathan said. "But if you're willing to bet on this then I'm all in."

"Funny, you know I was never a gambling man," Vincent chuckled, a bit nervously. "Yet here I am."

"Vincent," Davina placed a hand on his shoulder. "If it weren't for you I would have never been able to come back; if it weren't for you Nathan would not be by my side." Her eyes narrowed fiercely. "I trust you."

He blinked, briefly stunned by her words, before smiling fondly. "Thank you. I'll do everything I can to make this work."

Nathan grinned. "They won't see it coming. We'll be the ones holding all the cards now. So let's boogie!"

He received blank stares.

"Huh? What? Is saying that not hip anymore?"

"Saying 'hip' isn't even hip anymore," Davina sighed and shook her head. "What will I do with you Nathan?"

"Alright, alright," Vincent calmed his chuckles. "Here's how it'll go down. They know we'll be going in again so they'll be expecting us. What they won't know is that Marcel will be there too. With our combined power we'll be sending him in. Once we do, it'll be us going in right after. Josh, we still need you as our link just to be on the safe side."

"Can do," Josh nodded. "I'm part of 'Operation Crazy' too after all."

"The dark object cannot fall in their hands," Vincent warned. "We'll be pretty much screwed if it does. It's the key to winning this war. Therefore we have to protect it with our lives and get it to the cemetery. I just wish there was a way to keep them from knowing which one of us had it. But no way would the ancestors be deceived by a simple concealing spell."

"About that," Nathan murmured, a thoughtful hand coming to rest on his chin. "I think I might have an idea. Listen up..."

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Forget finding her location. I know they're going back there," Kol said, turning to Freya. "Send me back! I need to be there."

Freya hesitated. "What will you do?"

"What?"

"What will you do when you're there?"

"The' hell is this about? Just do the bloody spell!"

She bit her lip. "Kol, we weren't able to do a thing to Lucien. Even with all our powers combined we still weren't able to do anything. His upgraded strength aside he's backed by the ancestors. We can't compete. I don't want—"

Kol roughly pulled her by her shirt. "Let's get some things clear here, _sister_ , I wasn't asking. Do. The. Spell."

"I know, I know you hate me Kol, but," Freya hoped her eyes could display her regret and sorrow as intensely as she was feeling it. "I love you."

His eyes widened in disbelief. He shoved her back, fury welling inside him. "How dare you! Don't expect any sympathy from me! The rest of these people," He gestured towards the others. "They may forgive you and let you off the hook, but not me. The gall of you... Do you even hear yourself? Do the spell. Now."

Elijah eyed Freya's disheartened face before looking away guiltily. He knew Kol despised him as well. What they had done was irreparable damage. No amount of apologizing or explaining would change anything. Unlike Freya he'd long since stopped pleading his case. Kol was clearly not going to listen, rightly so. Guilt had consumed him entirely.

How could he have done this? In doing this he'd been so close to putting his family at the mercy of Marcel. In fact, they would have truly died had it not been for...

For Davina.

Klaus had explained everything to him.

 _"She stopped Marcel from killing all of us back when he attacked us. She even went to good effort to ensure not only Kol, but I, from being kicked out of the church by him and thrown into Lucien's territory. She's truly the only reason he has refrained from killing us."_

Had he been a man with any less composure he was sure he'd empty his contents right then and there. Elijah had lost his little brother. Their relationship had been rocky at best, but despite their differences they were still brothers. But now... they were nothing. Kol had forsaken not only him and Freya but the entire family as well. And so had Marcel.

Hayley had lost her friend. Klaus had lost a son. The two had lost a brother. Hope had lost her two uncles. Rebekah... she would probably loathe him as well.

His shut his eyes as the weight of his actions finally came tumbling down on him.

"Kol," Klaus cut in, breaking Elijah's thoughts. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I can understand Freya's point."

Kol narrowed his eyes dangerously. "And would you stand idly by if it was your Camille in danger?" At his stunned silence he chuckled bitterly. "Didn't think so."

"Kol!" Hayley scolded him. "How could you say that?"

"I don't have the luxury of explaining my point nor do I care about your feelings. It's clear mines didn't mean a thing." Kol spat. He pulled Freya forward again. "Now do the damn spell before I kill you!"

Reluctantly Freya began casting the spell, hoping they didn't regret this. She couldn't handle anymore regret.

Hayley wanted to say more but her phone had begun ringing. The number was not one she recognized. Marcel's words echoed in her mind then before quickly answering. "Yes?"

 _"This is Hayley? Hayley Marshall, right?"_

"Yeah, are you with the Strix?"

 _"Correct, Marcel asked me to look into your predicament. I may have something."_

Finally, finally after hours of hell there was a small trace of light at the end of the tunnel. Hayley almost wanted to dance in joy.

* * *

Davina was breathing hard. "Did it... Did it work?"

Vincent stared at Marcel's motionless body before his attention returned to the other witches. "Only one way to find out."

"Well," Josh started to say, his voice slightly amused as he raised his only free hand. "My other hand is sorta taken so you'll have to all somehow hold this one."

"Hold your palm like this," Davina said as she adjusted his palm to face upwards. "Now we can just place our hands on top like so. That way it won't be too uncomfortable for you."

He released another small laugh for the sake of stemming his growing anxiety. "Never had this many people holding my hand, you know? Thing is, well, I don't have much friends. You guys... you're all I have left."

Davina smiled warmly. "I know Josh. And I'm sorry to put you through this. I'll do my absolute best to make sure we end this, for good."

Nathan placed his hand over Davina's. "Me too. I don't know you well Josh but, you're important to Davina. Because of meeting you she wasn't so lonely anymore. I can never thank you enough for that. Thank you for being a part of her life. I swear that I'll bring her back to you."

Josh nodded. "Thanks."

Vincent glanced momentarily at the group. In a brief moment of pause he regarded their expressions. He saw their determination to get the job done; the desire to protect one another; and he saw the undying belief they had for one another; the belief they had in him. All of them were trusting him, counting on him.

And he realized that he trusted them too, more than he had thought. He wanted to protect these people, Marcel included. This is what doing right meant to Camille. She wanted him to fight on.

"Okay," Vincent placed his hand above Nathan's. "It's up to the five of us to stop this war. And we'll get the job done no matter what."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **The final battle is about to commence. The team is set to pull off a successful counterattack.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The conclusion is right around the corner folks. So don't go anywhere.**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 10: Final Battle! Lucien vs Marcel

She could feel someone nudging her and a voice followed soon after.

"...Davina, hey wake up."

"Nathan?" She grumbled as she adjusted her eyes to the darkened atmosphere. It took only moments to find her bearings. "These trips are really beginning to bug me."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, me too; it'll be over soon."

"So this is what this place looks like..."

The all too familiar voice caused Davina to whip her head towards it. "Marcel? Wow it worked!"

"Like a charm," He said smoothly. "You three really pulled through. It wouldn't have been made possible otherwise."

"I won't lie, I'm almost drained. That took a hell of my energy to do. Although I am flattered." Nathan replied.

"Mines as well," Vincent added. "We need to remain silent so as to avoid any altercations. For as long as we can at least."

"Nathan knows this place well; he kept me safe while I was here. I think it'd be best if we let him take the lead." Davina suggested, earning a smile from Nathan at the fact that she trusted him to take charge.

Seeing no protests Nathan motioned for them to follow him. "Leave it to me; I'll get the job done. Keep your eyes peeled everyone. Marcel you'll serve as our best patrol with your hearing. We lay low and become completely incognito."

"Come to think of it we really didn't think this through the first time around," Davina exclaimed. "It was only me and Nathan here trying to end this. Until Kol and Freya showed up. Not that it helped much though."

"He's probably coming again you know," Nathan said, making sure not to speak so loudly. "Gotta admit your boyfriend sure is persistent."

Davina blushed. "Don't call him my boyfriend. It feels weird calling him that. But uh... yeah we're sort of together. To be fair I suspected you knew about us already. Sorry for not telling you earlier though."

He laughed. "It's fine. I knew you were together the second I saw him. I told you a dad just knows these kinds of things." His attention shifted towards the only vampire with them. "Parental nature aside is there any other reason you don't like him Marcel?"

He narrowed his eyes. "It was him who killed Davina."

Nathan immediately stopped in his tracks. "He what?"

"Don't go saying it like that," Davina hissed, glaring at her makeshift guardian. "You know full well it wasn't his fault. The ancestors cursed him and made him do it. He wasn't himself."

"The madness has been with him for as long as I've known him Davina. I'm certain it didn't take much for the ancestors to bring that side of him back out. As a matter of fact you hardly know him. There are so many things you were lucky to not see. Now I'm no saint but damn it he was something else. If it were up to me I'd never allow him anywhere near you. That entire family has been poison to us."

"Perhaps," She muttered. Of course she knew how Kol was before meeting her. He killed for fun, did as he pleased without any regard for the consequences.

Even so...

 _"...But I didn't have you. And you're worth being good for. I promise you can trust me."_

"But I trust him." She stated defiantly. "And I'd never blame him for what happened or look at him any differently. Same way I don't do any of that to you. Thing is, had I died, it wouldn't just be you who'd be in pain Marcel. Kol would be suffering so much right now. He'd be blaming himself, resenting himself even. I know he would hate his family for all eternity; that wouldn't be fair to Hayley, Klaus, or to Rebekah."

Marcel wondered if he heard her right, ironic given his heightened hearing. "How could you possibly even care about them?"

"It's not so much that I care about them, it's more on how Kol's never really had any sort of happiness. He was thrown into being a vampire due to his mother. After that he has always felt like an outcast around his family."

Marcel thought back to his younger days with the Mikaelsons, all those years ago. It was true about Kol believing he never really fit in with his family. At the time Marcel was a naive kid; he didn't grasp how that type of neglect could ruin someone. Hell, look at how Lucien turned out. Not knowing how to respond he allowed Davina to continue.

"Being with me is the closest he's been to some sense of peace. You're right that I don't know who Kol was then, but I know who he is now. I don't want him to return to that darkness or the isolation ever again. If he'd killed Freya that's exactly where he'd be. I never want to see him in pain anymore; I never want him to feel alone." She averted her gaze to think hard on what she was was about to say. This was something she had never openly admitted to anyone, not even herself. "I can't explain my feelings for Kol simply with words; because it's... it's just something I've never felt before."

The depth of her feelings for Kol Mikaelson was never spoken to Marcel like this. Sure he knew that she liked him but _this_ went beyond just liking someone.

"He's come a long way; I don't want Kol to lose what he's gained. If that means Freya and Elijah live on then so be it."

Marcel was at a loss for words.

Nathan was also glancing at her, scrutinizing her almost.

"We're close," Vincent cut in. "Well done leading us Nathan. We're getting closer and closer."

"Sweet," He cheered. "My feet are killing like crazy. Amazingly we haven't encountered anyone. Last time we hardly made it this far. This is—"

"Sssh," Marcel whispered. "I hear movement. Doesn't look like Lucien's with this bunch or no doubt he'd have heard us. Nathan, we need another road."

"I've got just the detour, follow me."

Nathan led them passed a few stores and through a secluded road. They'd walked almost three quarters of the way without a hitch. Unfortunately that was as far as they got like that.

Marcel frowned. "We've got contact. It's him."

"Plan starts now guys, let's go." Vincent ordered.

Lucien cut in front of the group, unaware of the vampire lurking. "Going somewhere?"

Without wasting a beat Marcel zoomed forward and connected a fist to Lucien's face, thrusting him backwards.

"Shit I've been wanting to do that. Sure as hell never loses its satisfaction." He grinned. Quickly he turned to address the team. "Go I'll hold him off!"

Davina hesitated only a second to give him a final look; he sent her a reassuring nod in return. With a push in the opposite direction she sped up to catch up with her friends.

"Will he be alright?" Nathan said when she'd caught up.

"He's pretty tough. It'll take a lot more than Lucien to stop him." Vincent exclaimed. "And knowing him I'm sure he's been antsy to have a round two fight." But he knew that it was ensuring Davina survived all this that was what pushed Marcel to fight.

"Marcel won't die." Davina added. "I know I'll see him when this is over. We've been through a lot so I know we'll get through this as well. The two of us always make it through whatever this tough world throws at us. Nothing can separate us."

"You really believe in him." Nathan murmured. He couldn't help but feel a bit left out in her life. But it was overshadowed by the pride he felt at seeing how strong his daughter was to endure these hardships. She was showing great maturity. And her love for Kol was genuine. Davina really wished for his happiness and wanted what was best for him. Even going as far as to refrain him from killing the ones who caused her to almost be sacrificed, so that he may hold on to his humanity.

He smiled. "Davina, can I tell you something? And I don't want you to get upset."

"Huh?" Davina turned to him, surprised by the sudden sincerity in his tone.

At her nod he continued. "You're not really as tough as you like to think you are, kind of like me. But that's why you're able to empathize with others. And you're much more mature than people may think. Some might fail to see it but you are more than capable of understanding any situation you stumble upon, even when they aren't easy."

Her eyes widened slightly in awe.

"You're able to find what needs to be done at difficult times. And you're prepared to do whatever it takes, fight any odds, to protect the people you care about. The truth is I really... I really like the way you are."

Davina was partly speechless. "Wow Nathan... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Nathan replied with a gentle smile. "I just wanted you to know how I feel."

She returned his smile and took his hand. It was as if Nathan had been by her side all those years, bearing the pain and loneliness with her. "Thank you Nathan."

Vincent smiled softly to himself at the scene.

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Marcel focused on the figure reemerging from the debris.

"How the hell are you here!?"

He smirked, infuriating Lucien even more. "Amazing what you can do with three strong witches on your side."

"I'm not interested in you. Get lost if you know what's good for you."

"I think we both know it's too late for that."

"Why did you involve yourselves in this? My problem is with the Mikaelsons not with you. Yet you've gone and involved yourselves in something that has nothing to do with you."

"Before today I was a man on the sidelines. I let you and the Mikaelsons do whatever it was you wanted because I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't care much then." His hands balled into fists. "But you went and targeted Davina. That was when my whole outlook of the situation changed. That was when I became involved. Now I'm putting an end to this."

"Turd, you will not get away with meddling. I'm going to kill that girl of yours one way or another."

Instantly Marcel's defenses went up. "You are not going to lay one finger on her." Bright red covered his pupils and his fangs bared. "Last time your dogs were the only reason you got the upper hand, sadly for you I don't see them anywhere."

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't need help to deal with an insect like you." Lucien chuckled mockingly. "Last I checked Klaus accepted you into his family as his own, did he not? I'll have to kill you simply on principle."

"Let's make one thing clear before I kill you," Marcel warned him. "Don't associate me with them. I am not their family."

He rushed forward but Lucien had transformed as well, easily dodging the attack. Lucien then swiftly swung his left arm, connecting a painful punch and knocking him a few feet back.

Quickly he jumped back to his feet and charged again, but Lucien was dodging whatever he threw. A hard kick this time connected with Marcel's ribs before another punch landed in his stomach, causing him to drop down.

 _Bastard's fast,_ Marcel thought, grunting while he stood up. If speed was what Lucien wanted than that's what he'd get. Activating his vampire speed he attempted getting behind Lucien for a quick hit.

However Lucien anticipated the assault and took a step back just as he'd appeared behind him. He then kneed Marcel making him double down in pain before tossing his body against a brick wall.

A ringing pain ran along Marcel's body as he clutched his ribs. The healing may be fast but it didn't mean it didn't hurt like crazy. His will was something that was not easily shattered though, so on his feet he went.

Lucien casually crossed his arms. "Still insist on wanting to be her hero and fight don't you?"

"I told you that I'm ending this!" Marcel shouted, refusing to stay down.

Lucien caught his fist before it'd made any contact, enjoying the shocked look on Marcel. "You still aren't fully aware of the power you've gotten. Such a waste for the rest of it to have fallen onto a pitiful thing like yourself."

Marcel gritted his teeth and fired his other hand for a blow. "Don't mock me!"

Lucien caught it as well. "Why is it you fight? Look at the state of you. You're like Camille, fighting a pointless fight. And oh does she take the cake for pitiful. It's futile to think you change anything. I am much stronger than you are."

 _What's with this guy,_ Marcel wondered furiously as he struggled to break free from his grasp. _Why is he so strong? We should be equals! I won't let him talk about Cami that way!_

"Now I'm putting an end to this," Lucien repeated his words with a laugh. "That's what you told me isn't it? How true do those words seem now? No matter how long you hold me off here it won't make a difference. By now the ancestors have surely caught up with the rest of your ragtag team. Soon this place will be your tomb."

"The' hell it will!" Marcel tried pulling free again but the grip on his hands only tightened.

Lucien sighed in boredom. "Don't kid yourself. You may have become, or rather, attempted to become like me, but the truth is you're nothing but a failure. Only reason you stood your ground during our initial encounter was because I was a bit stunned. Same way you caught me off guard earlier. It had nothing to do with you being my equal. I'm years older than you and have devoted lifetimes into being the man I am now. You're merely the result of a whim."

Those particular words sparked something inside of Marcel.

"Your motivation for becoming strong in comparison to mine is utterly laughable. To put it simple, I'm much more special than you."

With a combination of his enhanced speed and power he slammed his forehead against Lucien's. This broke the grip and caused Lucien to shout in pain. Clearly he wasn't expecting that.

"Son of a bitch!" Lucien shouted, a hand rubbing his forehead where the gash had begun healing.

Marcel eyed him in hatred. "You get on my nerves so much that I can't even express it. I don't expect a guy like you to even begin to understand why I fight, let alone my feelings for Davina. Someone who was tossed aside by everyone can never understand what it's like to have family and friends!"

"Look at the nonsense you spew! It's a carbon copy of what your nuisance of a pretend daughter spat!" He retorted. "I've fully lost my patience with your dribble about bonds and family!"

"Yeah, Davina told me what you said to her," Marcel replied. "You deem we're weak for caring about the people we lost; for mourning, but you couldn't be more wrong. Losing Cami didn't break us. In fact it made us all stronger, Davina included. You wouldn't know a thing about that though, would you? Because you're all alone. You matter to nobody." He finished with a glare.

Lucien disappeared in a flash.

 _Concentrate, concentrate,_ Marcel closed his eyes for about half a second; it was all the time he needed for his ears to pick up where Lucien was attacking from. Sidestepping first before lifting his arm he managed to cause Lucien to impact with it; at such a fast speed it made him somersault in the air before crashing to the floor.

"You're not so special are you?" Marcel smirked. "I say the real fight begins now."

"The magic words," Lucien growled, tossing his suit jacket on the ground. "I am going to put you in so much pain you'll be wishing I had killed you."

"Heh, do your worst!"

* * *

"Rebekah, wake up Rebekah!"

 _Was that Nik?_

Rebekah woke up to see familiar faces hovering over her. Carefully she sat up. "What? What happened? Am I back?"

"Sister," Klaus murmured in relief, pulling her into his embrace. "Yes, you're back." Her skin was pale and she looked weary. There was a pained expression still lingering on her face but there was no doubt about it. This was his favorite sibling in his arms. He vowed to himself that nobody would take her away from him ever again. This prophecy be damned! Although it felt as if it had already been destroyed, or at least, was in the process of being destroyed. No doubt due to Davina Claire and her disregard for things like destiny.

Hayley handed Rebekah a blood bag and smiled when the Original had locked eyes with her. "Here, I think you could use it."

"Cheers," Rebekah said and greedily dug into the bag, the red liquid filling the nagging thirst in the back of her throat. "Not that I'm not beyond grateful to be out of that hell hole but, care to fill me in?"

The room became tense.

This didn't escape her. "If you ask me it appears as if you're the ones who just woke up from a bad sleep."

Hayley broke the silence. "Marcel's Strix were the ones who found a cure to reverse the curse..."

Rebekah stiffened a bit. "Marcel? Wasn't that lot Elijah's property? Does this mean Aya's dead? And what of Nik's awful ex and her even nastier brother?"

"They have all been taken care of." Klaus answered.

"I see." Rebekah peered over Klaus' shoulder. "Elijah? Why are you so quiet?" She paused as the memory of him daggering her emerged. Her focus fell back onto Klaus. "Nik... did Elijah tell you? Don't blame him! It was me who told him to do it. So please—"

"It's fine sister," Klaus calmed her with a gentle hand on her arm. "I'm not upset about that."

"Are we done here?" Kol impatiently cut in. "Clearly she's back nice and well, marvelous. Now I believe Freya owes me a damn favor."

Finally Rebekah noticed Kol who was distanced from the circle of people. Beside him -looking terribly exhausted- was Freya. It must've been her who'd cast the spell to awaken her. On instinct she was going to reprimand him on his lack of regard for Freya's state when it dawned on her.

Her breath hitched.

Kol was standing before her.

Her troublemaker of an older brother was here. The brother who was taken from her so cruelly. The brother she swore to bring back was right here, alive.

A gasp escaped her.

Everything, including the pain, flew from her mind as she pushed off the couch to swing her arms around him; the force of it pushing him backwards a bit. Her body began trembling, not due to the cold the sleep had left her in, no, her brother's welcoming warmth quelled that, it was due to the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.

Kol went rigid, arms frozen in the air and eyes wide in shock. His mouth parted but no words came out. He didn't know what to say. His sister -the one whom he secretly held a soft spot for- was crying, crying for him. Time stilled for a moment. Ancient memories of running along fields as a boy attempting to impress her danced in his head; fond memories of teasing her appeared, a teasing she eventually aimed at him when he began seeing Davina.

Being in a haunting slumber (how he despised being daggered) meant she was unaware of the events that had occurred. She was faultless.

 _But... she's one of them._

And he was through with them. His mind was set.

But Rebekah had fought for him.

Excluding Davina she was the only one who'd prioritized him over everything else. She'd chosen to remain in Eva Sinclair's body to perfect her magic; to continue searching. She became bloody cursed in the process! All this for him, her lousy older brother.

 _But she's with them!_

His eyes clenched shut. It felt like a knife was digging into the core of his heart, twisting and turning for good measure. His hands gripped her hips and he buried his face in her shoulder. He felt Rebekah's arms tighten and a whisper of his name tingled his ears before he pulled away.

"No," He shook his head. "No."

Rebekah felt a newfound pain at his rejection. Their close distance allowed her to take in his appearance more thoroughly; and it wasn't pretty. It appeared as if he hadn't slept in a long while. His eyes resembled that of a lost boy, a boy who'd endure too much. She wanted to pull him back to her arms and rip whatever was hurting her older brother to shreds. This made her wonder what exactly had happened to put him in such a devastated position.

Come to think of it...

Upon closer inspection everyone's expression looked off. The tension was thicker then ever. Everything had gone eerily quiet now, which was unprecedented for a vampire. But this left her thoughts to bombard her like a rock concert.

Why was everyone so defeated? Why were broken tables on the ground? Why in the world was there a giant hole in the wall? Whose blood was that on the floor? Was she still asleep? Was this part of the curse?

"What the hell is going on?" Rebekah said unable to mask or contain her desperation.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **And so the plot thickens. Well, thickens more but you guys get my drift. Now you folks go on doing what you've always been doing at the end of every chapter. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh please forgive my lateness once more! Appreciate you putting up with it and supporting this story. Many thanks!**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 11: Father to a Daughter

Rebekah had never been astounded to such a level like she was now. Hayley had begun to summarize what happened during her sleep. Besides the sound of Freya chanting a spell the room had been quiet.

Jackson was dead.

Cami was dead.

Lucien (the bloody stable boy) had become more powerful than her entire family combined. He'd killed Cami and her brother Finn, whom turned out wasn't as awful as initially thought. Apparently Lucien was on a mission to kill her entire family. He was even backed by some dead witches now. He'd managed to even run her family into hiding!

And Davina... Davina had been on the brink of being sacrificed by Freya in order to save her, Hayley, and Klaus. It turned out it had been a decision both Freya and Elijah had taken. The poor girl. She must've been so terrified in that instant. It turns out her father, her birth father, had been the one who rescued her; and it was Vincent whom brought her back.

Marcel had been there though. He'd seen all of it and was powerless then, to stop them. Now he was exactly what Lucien had become.

And he despised them.

 _"He wants nothing to do with us anymore. I'm sorry Rebekah... but there's no changing his decision."_

Someone must have been squeezing her heart as she recalled Hayley's words. Marcel had been the one to cause the disarray in their home. He'd stormed in and would have eradicated all of them if it weren't for Davina. Despite having every right to want them dead she did not allow Marcel to kill them. Which he easily could have due to an incurable venom in his bite.

But there was no escaping reality. Marcel hated them, hated her. It was too much to bear! Her legs felt like they would crumble. She'd rather spend an eternity in that agonizing slumber, ignorant to everything, then be a part of this reality.

Kol was no different. She cast a look at him to see he had his back to them, almost a cruel metaphor of their relationship now. He too wanted nothing to do with 'this' family as he defined them; it wasn't even 'our' family anymore. Kol had even attacked them prior to Marcel's arrival. Although Kol didn't blame Klaus or Hayley he still wanted nothing to do with them.

 _"There's a war going on in the ancestral plane as we speak," Klaus said. "On the other side is Lucien along with his age old witches. Currently Marcellus, Vincent, Davina, and her father, Nathan, are also on the other side, fighting to end it all."_

How could so much have happened? How could things have escalated like this?

Now Davina, Vincent, Marcel, and Nathan, were on a battleground trying to make things right. And with the way Lucien was now only Marcel was strong enough to take him. Meanwhile they were to sit here helplessly.

Of course that wouldn't stop Kol.

Because he was in love with Davina.

Didn't Freya and Elijah see that? How could they think she'd be living happily ever after knowing she'd robbed Davina of her life? It was the young witch who had resurrected Kol, not them, not _this_ family. This family was too busy worrying about insignificant things such as prophecies and taking over the city.

This family should have killed Lucien the minute they met him, the way Kol had suggested. This family should have protected Cami and Jackson. This family should have never allowed things to reach such a point where sacrificing someone was a necessity.

Her hands tightened into fists.

"Rebekah."

It was Elijah.

"...I'm sorry."

A jolt ran along her spine. Not even processing her thoughts her hand lifted before swiftly coming down again.

The sound echoed loudly in the room. Even Freya had briefly ceased her spell to look in her direction.

Rebekah's hand ached from the sensation of slapping Elijah. Such a pain was miniscule compared to the one plaguing her heart.

"Don't you apologize to me Elijah! How dare you... how dare you! Did you even stop to think about what you were planning on doing to Davina!? To Marcel!?"

Elijah turned his head away. Having anticipated this reaction did nothing to lessen the hurt.

She shoved him roughly almost causing him to stumble to the ground. The tears were blurring her vision."Look me in the eyes you bastard! Davina brought Kol back! Our brother! Our God damn brother! Why didn't you stop Freya?" She pushed him again. "Did you honestly believe I'd be content to live knowing you killed the person who brought our brother back? The person who is a daughter to Marcel? Has the fact that Marcel saved Hope from Genevieve and her witches already up and left your thick skull!? Answer me oh great and wise Elijah! After all you know every bloody thing don't you!?"

"Rebekah," Klaus reached for her but she smacked his hand away cruelly.

"Shut up! You're just as guilty! Why didn't you kill Lucien the moment he arrived!? Why didn't you tear Tristan's heart out along with his parasite of a sister the instant you knew they'd arrived!? If we'd only stopped for one second to ignore this bloody prophecy and do what we should have in the first place, then," Her tears were flowing freely without a care. "Perhaps Cami and Jackson wouldn't have had to be caught in this!"

Klaus fell silent. His sister's every word cutting him deeper and deeper.

"And do you know who it is cleaning up this family's mess!?" Rebekah shouted. "It's that girl you wanted to sacrifice! All we do is destroy everything! I'm so sick of it!" Her eyes sealed shut as the anger began shifting to despair. "You should have never woken me up. I can't... I can't take this."

Klaus pulled her towards him just as Rebekah released an anguished sob. His own heart breaking as her words ran over and over again in his head. Regret poured into every one of his veins. Images of Cami filtered his mind; he wondered how things would be if he'd just realized his feelings for her and ignored Aurora. Would they have been in a gondola by now? Or walking hand in hand down a field of flowers?

"Something's wrong," Freya abruptly said, catching their attention.

"What happened?" Hayley asked.

"The boundary between our side and theirs is normally off limits. But now the door is practically wide open... as if someone had been tampering with it."

"It must have been Davina!" Kol said. "I need to get in that place again."

"One more thing, with the boundary being broken like this it means any one of you can enter, regardless of not being a witch" Freya explained. "But I've used up almost all of my magic. Besides Kol I only have enough to take one more person."

"I'll go." Klaus immediately said.

Hayley frowned. "No, I will. Seeing you will only anger Marcel. Besides, I need to see Davina. I haven't gotten the chance to see her yet."

"Don't be foolish," He retorted. "I am far stronger than you. It makes more sense for Kol and I to go." Seeing that she was about to protest he placed his hands on her arms, squeezing slightly. "We don't have the luxury to argue now love. I swear I'll make sure you see her when this is all over. Please." He added softly.

She reluctantly nodded. "Make sure you all come back along with her. I won't forgive you if you don't Klaus."

He nodded. "Understood."

"The spell is ready," Freya said while holding her hand out. "As soon as you take my hand we'll instantly be on the other side."

Right as Klaus was about to grab it he felt himself being pushed to the side. He was stunned to see Rebekah standing by Freya. "What are you—"

"Forgive me Nik."

"Rebekah!" He shouted while reaching for her.

But she had already taken Freya's hand.

* * *

Unknown to the people on the other side, there was a group trying valiantly to prevent supernatural chaos.

"We shouldn't be too far off now," Vincent said. "Keep pushing forward!"

Nathan nodded. "Time to crash this party!"

"In front Vincent!" Davina shouted.

Vincent concentrated magic into his palm and directed the force towards the incoming pursuers. Successfully he dispersed the crowd enough for them to pass.

"This way you two!" Nathan added as he led them down another path. "They just don't quit! This is an annoying type of persistence."

"Incoming! Behind us now," Vincent pointed out after noticing they were being tailed.

"These guys are pretty fast for being dead."Davina said in a mixture of both awe and exasperation. Her heart began racing as she heard chanting. "Shit, this isn't good; they're preparing a spell!"

Vincent frowned. "That's an aneurysm spell."

"Davina, hold my hand and focus," Nathan replied. "I'm running low on energy so I'm going to channel you." He turned to Vincent. "Get behind me when I give you my signal Vincent!"

"Got it."

Quickly he whispered the incantation before coming to a stop. "Now Vincent!" His hand glowed white before he sent a shock wave towards the witches, rendering them immobile. "That won't hold them long, move!"

"That was a paralysis spell wasn't it," Vincent stated, impressed by the display. "Not bad."

"Yeah, although, if we hadn't used practically all our energy breaking the boundary connecting our world's, among other things, it would've been a whole lot stronger."

"Where did you learn that spell?" Davina asked. "That was amazing!"

"Your old man loved magic too once upon a time," He chuckled. "Read a few grimoires here and there during my witch faze, to which I'm thankful for now."

"Why did you stop?" She persisted.

"Lots of reasons, mainly life; I was entering college and I didn't want to fool around anymore. Then... I fell in love, and well, you know the rest."

She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry Nathan."

"Don't sweat it Davina! I'm happy to have met you and your friends; I'm really honored to be your father too. Plus I'm helping you out; that means I was able to do something for you."

Her heart swelled. "I'm glad to have met you too."

"We've got company!" Vincent yelled, getting their attention. "Ahead of us!"

"They're blocking the entire front," Davina gritted her teeth in frustration. "This isn't good. We need another detour Nathan."

"Wait up you two," Vincent said and sent them a knowing glance. "Now is the perfect opportunity to separate. I'll take the dark object and buy you as much time as possible."

Nathan handed him the box. "Good luck."

"Vincent," Davina eyed him in concern. "Don't die."

He couldn't help but feel touched by her genuine worry for him. This whole ordeal had made him see Davina Claire in a new light. He was beginning to see her as a friend in the same way as he saw Camille; and not just her, her friends were important to him too. "I won't. I have an upper hand now because of you. I know how to get out. Now, go."

The trio separated with most of the ancestors chasing Vincent.

"Looks pretty clear now," Davina said as they came down an empty road. She crouched down, placing her hands on her knees and panting. "Oh my God, I think just ran a marathon."

"This is like something off a bad horror movie," Nathan grunted while he leant against the wall. "Am I glad I did a bit of track in high school."

"That was some thinking by the way. This was your plan after all Nathan." She said with a smirk, thinking back to when they were talking about making a plan.

 _"...But no way would the ancestors be deceived by a simple concealing spell."_

 _"About that," Nathan murmured, a thoughtful hand coming to rest on his chin. "I think I might have an idea. Listen up, we know a concealing spell won't work, but what about thinking outside the box?"_

 _Vincent furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you have in mind?"_

 _"I'm talking about one of the oldest tricks in the book. It'll be something so unlikely and juvenile that they won't even bother to think we'd do."_

He grinned and pulled the dark object. "I imagine they will be pretty peeved when they see their box of air, don't you?"

Davina laughed and shared a high five with him. "I'd bet on it. But let's move, we're not done yet."

"Right!"

* * *

Lucien frowned slightly. "Hmm... I'd love to continue this, but I'm afraid my services are needed elsewhere."

"What? Hey!" Marcel shouted as he Lucien vanished abruptly from his sight. "You think you can run from me you bastard!" The man wasn't so bright if he thought he could outrun him with vampire speed.

Why was Lucien suddenly running though? He was so eager on killing him a minute ago so, why? It didn't add up. Suddenly his blood ran cold as it sunk in. He must be going for Davina! Had Nathan's plan been found out? If so then they were in trouble. Lucien already had some sick intent on getting Davina after all.

Like hell! Like hell he'd allow Lucien to get his dirty hands on her! "Get your ass back here!"

His suspicions became all too true when his ears caught wind of her voice. They most likely figured their plan out. But Davina and Nathan were close, too close, that he was sure of. And Lucien already had a head start on him, damn it all!

The next thing he knew he was flung against a building, slamming painfully against it. Grunting he lifted his head to see a group of witches standing before him. He didn't have time for this! "Shit."

Jumping to his feet he skid passed them, using his hearing to pick out hostile sounds, he began evading anything that sounded like chanting, focusing entirely on Davina's voice.

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Some shuffling noises had Davina pushing herself along with Nathan to the wall, ducking against it. "Sssh, did you hear that?"

"Huh? Hear what?"

"I'll fry them quick," Davina whispered and without skipping a beat, she stepped out the corner and fired a blast of magic. "Eat this!"

"Ack! Bloody hell!"

"Huh?" She said, recognizing the voice.

Across from her laid three bodies with one yelling a couple of choice words, obviously it being Kol.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She questioned, still a bit bewildered. "Are you trying to—" Words halted upon seeing the blond Original. "R-Rebekah?"

"Oh sweetheart," Rebekah murmured and embraced Davina tightly. "I... I don't even know what to say."

To say she was baffled would be the understatement of a lifetime. Her eyes darted towards Nathan who shrugged; he was equally as confused. "H-How am I seeing you? I thought you were... you know? Asleep?"

"I was brought back," Rebekah sniffled as everything she'd been told weighed down on her. "But it isn't about me. You... You've been through so much and dealt with so much because of my family, haven't you? I am so, so sorry for that Davina. I knew once I learned everything that had occurred that I needed to find you. This shouldn't have happened. None of this."

Davina blinked briefly as she registered what was going on. Rebekah was somehow awakened and was hugging and apologizing to her. What in the world were the odds of that happening? The arms around her shifted making her snap out of her musings.

She gently pushed out of the embrace. "You shouldn't have come, none of you. I made that clear already to your family Rebekah."

Kol had opted on not speaking to let his sister have her moment but enough was enough. "I told you I wasn't leaving your side anymore! Get that through your head already!"

"There's nothing you can do here!" She retorted. "You are all so damn aggravating! All your doing is putting yourselves in unnecessary risks. I told—" Davina ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "We're wasting time here! Nathan we need to move, now."

"Uh, right," He obliged, feeling pretty awkward in this situation.

"You're her father," Rebekah stated, glancing at the man before her in awe. "Why you can't be a day over twenty. You're so youthful looking and full of life."

Nathan chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, you really think so? I'm not that young unfortunately, but thanks!"

Davina facepalmed. "For goodness sake."

Rebekah finally became all too aware of some missing details. "Where is Marcel?"

"He's fighting Lucien," Davina replied. "That's why I can't stop now. We can't let him and Vincent's efforts go in vain. Josh is also trying his best. My friends are counting on us to prevent Lucien from getting his way. And I plan on keeping my word on ending all this."

"Then I'm going with you," Kol declared with no signs of letting up. "We can argue and waste time or we can keep moving."

Davina glared at him. "Don't get in the way and do as I say. This is serious." She sighed moments later. "And I'm sorry for blasting you earlier. My adrenaline was out of control with all the ducking and dodging we've been doing. Plus I don't have vampire hearing so I thought it was one of the witches."

"Aah that's fine love," He smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time you've pushed me back."

She could only smile. "You are something else Kol."

"So, where's the dark object?" Freya asked nervously. She wasn't exactly the most popular person with this group. It was as if she was walking on eggshells, not that she blamed them or anything.

Nathan pulled the object out. "I have it here."

"Incredible," Kol murmured upon inspecting it. "If only I had this little thing when I was here."

"Sounds nice in theory," Nathan replied. "But only a witch can activate it."

"I suppose that sums up my luck." He sighed.

"Is that little thing really supposed to stop Lucien?" Rebekah asked.

"Not quite stop Lucien but stop the ancestors," Nathan explained, pausing to think. "Which will then indirectly cause him to be killed. He's channeling the ancestors, using them. That's how he got his power. Once they're out the picture so will he."

"Wouldn't this affect Marcel?" She added. "He drank that serum too didn't he?"

"Yeah, in theory his power would be sapped out along with Lucien's. But, you see," Nathan smirked. "Davina, Vincent, and I, took precautionary measures before we came here."

"Precautionary measures?" Freya repeated.

"Before entering here we severed the link tying Marcel with them, so that he couldn't be influenced once he entered here. Neither will he be separated from his power once we've fried these guys."

"That's partly why we're exhausted, the other reason being due to the fighting," Davina added. "If I'm honest I can hardly feel my legs."

"Likewise," Nathan agreed. "But we have a mission to get done."

"You're risking your life to do what's right," Rebekah murmured, resenting how her and her family couldn't have found a similar resolve. They truly were poison. It pained her to accept the possibility that Marcel would not allow any of them into his life or Davina's. It was Kol her heart broke for. She was used to lost love, but him? This was the first time he'd ever been undeniably in love with someone. Kol didn't deserve to suffer the brunt of their actions.

"There it is." Davina stated as the cemetery came into view. Relief washed over her. "We did it Nathan, we're here."

Nathan nodded feeling just as relieved. "Yeah. Now let's set this thing up and watch the sparks fly."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that lad."

The falsely cheery voice immediately gave it away.

"I see you've bought guests. It isn't nice to enter a place uninvited you know."

"It's you," Nathan growled. "What did you do to Marcel!? Where is he?"

"You could say he's been taken care of."

Davina narrowed her eyes. "There's no way someone like you beat him! What are you trying to pull?"

"Your unyielding devotion to him is such a nuisance, as much as his," He spat. "You simply cannot accept the idea of one you dying. How I'll enjoy crushing your little bond. I'll kill—"

Nathan caught him off guard as he was speaking and blasted him back. "Damn he talks so much. So much that he gets so absorbed in his monologues."

They made it passed the cemetery where Freya cast a sealing spell. "That won't hold him for forever."

"It'll be long enough; I'm starting this," Nathan said as he pulled out the dark object. "Rompriez le lien—" His words stopped midway and he went into a coughing fit.

Davina was quickly at his side, hand on his chest as he continued coughing. "Nathan what's wrong?"

"Think I reached my limit here Davina," He strained out as blood fell from the side of his mouth. "I can't summon any magic."

Davina lowered him to a sitting position, concern etched in her eyes. "Just rest here Nathan; I'll give it a shot." She stood by the dark object. "Okay, here goes. Rompriez le—" Her breathing suddenly became heavy and her vision blurred. "Shit... I- I have no energy."

"Davina!" Kol caught her before she completely lost her balance. Worry washed over him. "You've gone and drained yourself love. If you use anymore of your strength you could kill yourself."

"Damn it!" Davina said in frustration, slamming a fist against the wall. "This can't be happening! The key to severing our connection is right there!" She turned to Freya, acknowledging her presence for the first time since she'd stumbled on them. "What about you? You should have energy."

Freya turned away and shook her head. "No, I've used up most of my strength as well. I hardly have any left."

Davina gritted her teeth. "Oh I'm sorry almost killing me took so much out of you!"

Freya flinched but said nothing.

Davina's gaze darted back to Nathan who was getting back on his feet. "Channel me Nathan, try it."

"It's no use," He replied. His heart broke as he watched the desperation in her form. "You and I don't have enough strength left."

"So this is it!?" She shouted, tears of anguish and anger pooling in her eyes. She buried her head in her hands and cried out. "We've come so far... we've come so far for what? What was the point of this!? Marcel fought so hard, Vincent fought so hard, and Cami... Cami died! While we can't do one damn spell!"

Kol brought her into his embrace. He narrowed his eyes when he felt her body trembling against his; he hated nothing more than seeing her in pain.

"There is something else," Nathan exclaimed firmly, grabbing their attention. "It's a gamble but our only chance."

Kol frowned, having a bad feeling. "What is it?"

"Davina, I need you to transfer whatever energy you have left in you to me," He paused to glare at Freya. "I need yours as well. Either you cooperate or we simply take it."

"There's no need. I'll give you what I have left."

"Good," He said before extending his hands out. "Grab onto me and transfer your energy. Make sure you have enough left to at least stand."

Once it was done he placed his hands on Davina's shoulders, smiling softly. "Thank you for accepting me into your life Davina. Thank you for introducing me to the people you love and for simply being my daughter, thank you. Our time was short but I want you to know that I cherished every second of it."

A sinking feeling swam in the pit of her stomach like an unwanted guest. "I don't understand... why are you telling me these things Nathan? Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"

His grip tightened slightly. "I'm going to use up every bit of magic I have left to activate this spell."

Panic filled her body. "You can't! Kol said that if—"

"I know," He cut her off, refusing absolutely any tears to fall or even present themselves in the corners of his eyes. "I don't think I'll be coming back with you."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **To make up for the lateness I made this chapter a bit longer than I usually do. I figured I owed you guys that much. Finale is right around the corner now! Also, hope you enjoyed the holidays. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Only one more chapter left my loyal reviewers and followers. Many thanks! And without anymore waiting let's get right to it.**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Love Like No Other

 _"I don't think I'll be coming back with you."_

Davina could swear her heart had skipped a beat. She wasn't sure if she was breathing properly. Was this happening? Was this real? Oh how she prayed for this to be some cruel nightmare or some trick.

 _"I don't think I'll be coming back with you."_

Her thundering heart must certainly be evident to everyone present. How can words -something with no physical form- cause so much pain? Ridiculous! Yet as she stood there, reeling from what he'd just told her, she realized it wasn't as improbable as one would think.

"You," She almost choked on her words. "W-What?"

Nathan had to look away. "In order to make this—"

"No I heard what you said!" She harshly cut in, a look of betrayal on her face. "You're planning on dying aren't you!? I understood it the first time... you were killed, but now, now you're _choosing_ it! You're going to choose to leave my side! To abandon me!"

"Davina," He pleaded, reaching for her. "It's more complicated than that."

"Don't! Don't you come near me!" Davina yelled as she held an arm out to distance him. "I can't even look at you."

"I don't want to do this either Davina!" He countered desperately. "I wanted to spend my life with you. I wanted to experience so many things with you."

She shook her head. "Liar. If that's really what you wanted than this never would've been a choice."

The sound of the sealing spell shattering caused them to turn their heads.

"I managed to make another one before entering here," Freya exclaimed, knowing they wouldn't like the rest of it. "But it won't hold forever."

Nathan turned Davina towards him, holding her face gently in his hands. "I know this isn't easy. I know it isn't what you want to hear, but, it must be done. I want you to know that being with you has truly been a dream. Working together with you and your friends really was wonderful. And I'm glad to have met them. You have surrounded yourself with some nice people."

Her heart was shattering and tears cascaded down her cheeks, over his palm. "I can't do this Nathan. I can't... Don't make me say goodbye to you. Please." She leveled a hopeful gaze at him. "We can leave, think of another plan, and better prepare ourselves. We can get out and—"

"They won't let us enter here so easily again; they'll be even more vigilant if we leave now." Pain swam through Nathan. "They'll find a way to counter us. Your friends will be at risk." A solitary tear escaped him, betraying his intent on remaining strong for her. "If we can't sever our connection right now then what was the point of this? Every loss you endured will all be in vain. This is our only shot Davina. And we only have a little bit of time left to do this."

Davina's shoulders sunk in defeat. "This isn't fair. I've only just gotten you back." She rubbed her eyes of the tears, but more only fell. "Why is this always happening to me? Why do I always lose the people I love? Why do you have to die Nathan?"

Nathan held her close, wishing he could just absorb all traces of pain she was feeling. "I'm so sorry kiddo, I'm so sorry for being such a failure to you." He angled a stern look at Kol. "I don't know much about you, but, you're really important to Davina. Don't you hurt her or put her in harm's way, ever. I want what's best for her the same as Marcel. I want her to live a life outside of this mess; a normal life. One where she goes to college, has a career, has a family and does a much better job at being a parent than me and her mother."

Kol lowered his gaze, the words stung with a pain far worse than that of any dagger. Being in bliss during his initial days with Davina he'd never stopped to truly think of the reality of his relationship. The cold reality. He was a vampire. What Nathan -her father- wanted for her, what Marcel -the man she cherished most- wanted for her, he couldn't give. He couldn't give her a family or a life where they grew old together. He couldn't give her normality.

And it was then, for the very first time in his life, that he began to understand the pain that Rebekah must have endured all her life. The idea of inescapable solitude was simply frightening. He hated this; hated being a vampire; hated the fact that things like growing old and building families -things he never cared for- were suddenly all he wanted. And he hated how he could practically feel his sisters' sympathy, as if it were a solid object.

Kol didn't want it. He didn't want their sudden care or sympathy. Not anymore.

"But that's what _I_ want," Nathan spoke, causing Kol to raise his head. "I won't speak for Davina. She'll make her own choices. But if you cause her any harm I swear I'll hunt you down, even as a ghost. You hear me?"

Kol could only nod, not knowing what else to say.

Nathan smiled somberly. "You're not so bad Kol. It looks like I won't be able to get to know you after all. Take good care of yourself, you hear me."

"Was... Was there no other way?" Kol murmured. There were only a handful of times where he wished to save someone.

He sighed sadly. "You need to get out of here. This place is going to come down like the fourth of July. Thankfully the boundary is as weak as can be; it should be a cinch getting out of here."

"But what about Marcel?" Rebekah asked. "Someone has to warn him or he'll be trapped in here."

"I've already warned him," He replied. "Now go."

"I'll stay," Davina said. "For as long as I can." She added when he was about to protest. "The rest of you go, now."

Kol didn't mask his worry as he spoke. "But Davina, that isn't—"

"Kol," She cut in, her back to him. "I want to be alone."

He conceded with a helpless nod. This was a battle he had no place in; this was a fight he could do nothing about. The fate fell on their hands. Making his way to her he dropped a soft kiss onto her hair, nuzzling it briefly with no regards for the crowd. His sisters must've no doubt been in awe; it wasn't every day you'd see Kol Mikaelson show affection like this. "I understand."

Freya shifted in her spot uncomfortably. A very huge part of felt guilty about her actions while the other part felt awful for Kol; she knew how much he wanted to stay by Davina's side. Freya could imagine her pain in a way; she'd too lost her father. Ironically she'd only had the briefest of times with him the same as Davina.

Cautiously she took a step forward. "Davina, I lost my father too," She ignored Kol's warning glare to stop where she was at. "But they always stay with you no matter what."

Davina's hands clenched bitterly. "And you believe that? There's no such thing as an eternal life, not for us. If you destroy a human being then they can never come back! For us, everything is over when we die! I don't have any of my family left, and the one I have won't last me more than a day. People like me and Nathan aren't immortal. And we don't have the luxury of having an eternity together. I understand that now Freya. Do you?"

"I'm sorry." A pitiful response and Freya knew it but it was all she could muster.

"I know what you're trying to do Freya, I do." Davina said, both physically and emotionally drained. "But right now I don't want to hear it. So just... just go. Please."

That was when a familiar voice shouted from outside.

"Davina!"

"Marcel," Davina muttered weakly, knowing he'd hear with his increased hearing. "Nathan's... Nathan's going to..." She couldn't say it. She couldn't acknowledge it.

"We need to go," Freya said as crashes could be heard outside, no doubt a fight had begun. At their reluctance she shook her head. "There's nothing we can do here."

"I can't just leave Marcel," Rebekah quickly protested. She'd come into this place with the intention of seeing him and Davina. "I need to see him, I have to see him."

The crumbling sound of granite rock could be heard, which they interpreted as someone being smacked against the gravestones. Whether it was him, Lucien, or the witches they couldn't quite tell.

Ignoring Freya's protests Rebekah bolted outside. That was when she saw for herself the pandemonium taking place. There were bodies on the ground -which she couldn't say if they were dead, or not- and remnants of broken structures, which may have been statues once upon a time, wherever she looked. Marcel was on a rampage, tossing projectiles and breaking necks as he stormed closer. At one point he was flung backwards by one of the witches right as he'd tossed a big chunk of stone at them, knocking him towards the entrance of the tomb where she stood. Oddly convenient.

"Son of a bitch," He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, attempting to stop the throbbing pain.

"Marcel."

His movements halted instantaneously. When he looked to where the voice had come from he was met with Rebekah's worried gaze. "Rebekah? What? How?" He was stammering as his eyes remained locked on hers.

Rebekah was also as tongue-tied as he was. It felt close to a century since she'd last seen him even though it was hardly anything close to that.

And that was when Marcel heard it. It was low, and he almost missed it due to his ears being trained on the approaching footsteps. The sound of droplets hitting the floor. When his ears abandoned all other noises and focused on the sound he heard soft sniveling. Upon closer inspection he could just about make out her trembling form.

 _Davina._

"You don't give up do you mate?" Lucien exclaimed as he stood a few yards away from Marcel. "I'm afraid it's gotten dull and I've long since grown tired of this game. What say we end this?"

"She's crying..." He muttered, hands clenching.

Lucien raised a brow. "What are you going on about? Are you referring to your precious Davina?" His brows furrowed slightly upon seeing Rebekah. "Oh my, is that you Rebekah? What a lovely surprise! Now behold as I kill the love of your life. And I don't know if your family has informed you, but I'm going to exterminate them, you included unfortunately."

"Filthy bastard," Rebekah growled. "You make me sick."

"So I've been told," He shrugged. "But my attention is currently on Marcellus. You'll have to wait your turn."

"If you hadn't come to New Orleans... If you hadn't made a deal with these people... Then, none of this would be happening." His hands clenched. "Then I wouldn't have to see her like this." Marcel tore his gaze from Davina to Lucien; fury burned in his blood red eyes.

Lucien smirked. "That's a scary expression."

Marcel snapped like an old guitar string.

He tackled Lucien with such a force and speed that they rammed right through the wall of some building.

Lucien couldn't even find his bearings as he was swung roughly against the ceiling, shattering it upon impact. He staggered onto his feet to try and get some control, but it was futile. Once again he found himself being hurled over another ceiling, and again breaking it upon impact.

"It's all because of you," Marcel connected his fist with Lucien as hard as he could. "Rotten piece of shit!" He slammed him against the ground, before jumping onto the ceiling and using it to propel him forward, gripping Lucien's bleeding face and pushing down floor after floor. "You're the reason Davina's crying!"

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Alright, you've seen him," Freya said as she grabbed Rebekah by her arm, pulling her back inside. "It's time to go Rebekah."

Reluctantly the youngest of the remaining Original family nodded. "Right."

Freya then turned to Kol, sadness in her eyes. "Kol, we have to go."

Kol wanted to stay; he wanted to protect her; he wanted to hold her and tell her he'd be there for her. But right now she needed this, needed to be alone. So without another word he took Freya's outstretched hand and just like that he was back on the other side, leaving Davina with Nathan.

He half smiled at her and spoke softly. "I'm sorry you were an only child. It must've been really hard growing up like that, all alone."

She smiled sadly. "It's okay Nathan. There was nothing you could do, and I don't blame you."

"I know, it's just... if only you could have had another sister, or maybe an older brother. You know I've always liked the name Benjamin, don't you?"

She smiled. "Yeah, it's a really nice name."

"You should go now Davina." Nathan exclaimed, avoiding her gaze.

Davina shook her head. "I won't let you do this alone. I told you that I'll be staying here for as long as I can."

"Stubborn kid," He joked with a small chuckle. "This technically counts as not doing what your parent says."

She shared a laugh if only to prolong her time. "I did sort of grow up a rebel."

Unfortunately their moment couldn't go on forever, despite their wish to.

Placing the dark object onto a small pillar Nathan readied himself. "Okay, let's end this for good." The object began glowing a bright green as he poured magic into it. "Rompriez le lien vivant. Rompriez le lien vivant. Rompriez le lien vivant."

The ground beneath Davina began shaking indicating that their time was fading. Her stomach was in knots; the pain coming back a thousand fold.

"I don't... I," She stammered, words unable to form. Briefly she wondered when she'd begun crying. "I don't want you to go Nathan. I don't. Why can't I save you?"

"Don't you blame yourself," He began as he walked over to her. "Don't ever doubt your strength. If it weren't for your help we never would've gotten this far; I don't want you forgetting that. I'll watch over you forever. This reunion was fate, we were meant to reunite. Our bond is unbreakable and not even this will tear us apart. From the instant you were born I knew that it was my duty to protect you. And I'm glad this time I was able to. These moments I've shared with you have been the best in my life. You truly are everything I hoped you'd be."

"Can I tell you something," Davina started, while the corners of her lips tenderly lifted. "And I don't want you to get upset."

A gentle warmth encased his heart at the familiarity of her words.

"If you had succeeded in saving me that night, my life would be so completely different." At this point the walls were now shaking violently. "I never would've met Tim. I wouldn't have been saved by Marcel. I wouldn't have met Josh or Cami. And I never would've fallen in love with Kol."

He sighed. "Yeah, doesn't sound so appealing does it?"

"But," She added, cutting his train of thought. "I'd be free from being a harvest girl. I wouldn't have had to bear the pain of losing Tim and Cami. I wouldn't have felt the heartache I felt when I lost Kol. Instead, I'd be in Mexico, away from this pain. With pretty good Spanish too." She felt joy as the two shared a laugh. But the mirth was replaced with a firm expression. "Above all... I'd have you. I believe we would have been really happy together. And I," Davina paused as a small traitorous sob escaped her. "I love you dad."

Nathan relinquished the idea of remaining strong and closed the gap, pushing her towards him, and crying like he'd never cried before. "Daddy loves you kiddo. Never, _never_ , forget that. Always stay true to yourself Davina and never lose who you are." He rubbed the tears away with his sleeve, composing himself. "I have to finish the spell. And... you have to go now."

"I know," Davina nodded, tears streaming down her eyes like an inconsolable child. "Thank you for giving me this moment."

Nathan regarded her with an expression that resembled a man who'd come to terms with his fate. There was a sad yet serene understanding then. "Hey?"

Davina sniffed and willed the tears away. "Yeah?"

"I feel light, like I could just float. Silly huh?"

"No, in fact, I think that's what being free means. Will I feel that way too someday dad?"

"Of course, I'm sure of it!"

His palm lifted and in an instant Davina had woken with a gasp. An image of a smile and fleeting words transcended the boundary, almost like a parting gift.

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Final chapter out next folks, and don't worry I assure you the wait for it won't be as agonizing as this one was.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is guys the final chapter! It's been a pleasure hearing all your lovely reviews and having your support.**

 **Chasing An Outcome**

* * *

Chapter 13: Free

It was over.

The connection between the ancestors and their world had been successfully severed.

But the mission wasn't without its casualties.

Marcel had told Vincent and Josh what had happened. How Nathan had valiantly sacrificed himself to sever the link the ancestors had.

Vincent had tracked Lucien's body shortly after coming back; he'd brought him to the old house they were in. It was refreshing seeing him wake up there looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Stripped of the ancestors power he was reverted back to the pitiful vampire he was. The man had begged to be spared but Marcel was never going to grant him that mercy. He'd plunged a hand through his chest and literally ripped his heart out.

Nathan had been properly buried.

The four of them had all attended the funeral.

Vincent figured Kol was watching from a distance, while Marcel had sensed him from a mile away. If Josh had noticed Kol's looming presence he said nothing, holding his best friend's hand throughout the whole funeral. He knew what loss was.

They all did.

Loss was what had formed this awkward yet unique friendship between them. And Nathan, too, was a part of this friendship.

One by one the four paid their respect.

But Davina's tears hadn't stop trickling down her cheeks. And nobody had seen her after the funeral.

Vincent knew Marcel kept an ear out for her though. But they knew she needed to be alone.

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

It was almost a week later that Marcel decided he could not let her endure thisp by herself anymore. He owed it to Nathan; he'd given him his word. Marcel looked towards the darkened sky, recalling the message he'd gotten from Nathan prior to his death.

 _Jumping to his feet he skid passed them, using his hearing to pick out hostile sounds, he began evading anything that sounded like chanting, focusing entirely on Davina's voice._

 ** _"Marcel."_**

 _Marcel was briefly stunned before recognizing the voice. Nathan was communicating with him the way he'd done with Davina. "Nathan! Are you guys alright? Where's Davina?"_

 ** _"She's okay, so is Vincent. He's the reason we've made it this far; he's safely out by now. I don't have much time to explain so pay attention. I'm going to activate the dark object; I have just enough magic to do so. It's going to come down really hard though so I'll need you to get out of here. Don't worry about Davina, I'll get her out but you've got to get out of here no matter what. You have to survive this Marcel. Promise me you'll make it. Promise me you'll stay by Davina's side. I have a feeling she'll need your support."_**

 _Marcel frowned slightly. "Nathan... What are you—"_

 ** _"Promise me Marcel! I don't have much time to start this thing."_**

 _Sensing the urgency Marcel spoke truthfully. "I swear I'll always be by her side. I swear I'll always protect her."_

 ** _"Thank you Marcel. I'm really happy I got to meet you."_**

It was only after their talk that he'd understood what would happen. Deep down he had an inkling of it during their exchange. He'd just been hoping for a miracle.

Unsurprisingly Marcel found Davina in the cemetery, by Nathan's grave. She was kneeling by the headstone; fresh flowers were resting gently by it. "I've been looking for you."

"I wanted to do the boring bonding activities with him," She spoke without facing him. "I'm not too old to bike ride you know?" Her hands clenched over her knees, fighting back the tears. "But all we ended up doing was fighting some stupid old witches. I was..."

"Well, my father was scum," Marcel murmured as he recalled his life prior to Klaus. "He was more of an owner than a dad. I never had the opportunity to have a true father; who celebrated birthdays with me; who did boring bonding activities with me; who loved me. I missed out on all of that. You and I are one in the same Davina. We've both had to live without true parents."

She clenched her hands over her lap even tighter, biting her trembling lower lip.

Marcel smiled softly, bending forward slightly to place his hand over her head. "I'd do anything for a father like yours Davina. Even briefly. Your father is something to be proud of. Not having a father like yours though I can't exactly say I know what you're feeling right now. But what I can say is that nothing has ever hurt me more than when I lost you. I know you must be feeling something similar. And you must be thinking about all the things you could've done differently, aren't you?"

Davina lowered her eyes and nodded. "He's really gone Marcel. I'm never going to see him. And now it feels like I'm spiraling down into the darkest ocean."

"He's not gone. Bonds we make can never be broken."

Davina gasped lowly as Nathan's similar words flashed through her mind.

"You've accepted him into your heart. It's up the people left behind to always remember those who've past on. From here on your life isn't just yours Davina. So lift your head high and embrace his memory. Do it for Nathan's sake as well as your own."

Finally she turned to him, her eyes glistened with tears.

At her tearful gaze he opened his arms in an inviting way, his features softened. "You don't need to hold back. You don't need to be strong with me. I'm here for you honey. I'll always be here for you. Because you and I will never be separated."

A cry of sorrow escaped her before she tackled him, arms encircling him. She gripped his shirt tightly and sobbed fiercely.

Marcel held her tightly, despising the world for bringing this torment onto someone so young. Somewhere in the world right now some girl Davina's age was living her life to the fullest, ignorant to everything she was enduring, ignorant to everything supernatural. And as another painful sob fell his way he vowed to himself that he'd show Davina the world that girl was living in.

An hour later and he had her back home, in the church. He sat by the side of the bed as she slept soundly on the other; the sound of her chest rising and falling relaxing him.

Nostalgia filled his body as he thought back to the first days after their fateful meeting. He used to stand guard like he was now back then too. His heart melted upon recalling one particular event. She'd told him how his presence was calming; how it helped her sleep. During their initial days together nightmares would plague her, so hearing those words then made him feel like he'd finally done something meaningful in a long time.

Marcel smiled fondly at the memory before glancing towards her. Almost instinctively her sleeping body reacted by snuggling her back closer to where he sat.

She was it. His purpose. His reason for existence. His family. He loved her.

He closed his eyes, not necessarily to sleep; he didn't require it, but to relax. Just as he used to he stayed there until the sun poked out.

Davina woke up with a yawn, stretching her arms over her head. It felt like an eternity since she'd slept so peacefully. A faint smell of food caught her attention and she smiled. No doubt it was Marcel.

Quickly she readied herself before going downstairs to meet him. The church-turned-gym was deprived of its usual vampire visitors. Marcel was downstairs in the process of pulling two chairs next to a few stacked boxes, forming a makeshift table.

He waved at her to come over. "Morning D! I got us some coffee and food, get over here!"

There was a tranquillity floating in the air as she made her way to one of the seats. "Good morning Marcel."

This was far from a kitchen and it was far from sitting at a table but it felt nice. Come to think of it, it was never the church or his loft that made her feel at home, it was him. All she needed was him and she'd be right at home.

It was only when she was around him that she'd stop and think: is this what it's like, to be with family? She understood why Nathan could up and leave everything behind to be with her. Family was truly something special. And it didn't take being of the same blood to experience such a wonderful feeling.

So when he told her that he'd like to leave this place and take a road trip around the world with her, she'd agreed to it without a moment's hesitation.

He was her home. He was her protector. He was her family. She loved him.

* * *

Klaus eyed his brother, feeling empty as he watched him pack. "Will you really be doing this?"

"I already said I would didn't I?" Kol replied as he mounted what little belongings he had into a suitcase.

"Kol, all I ask is that you think this through," Klaus tried reasoning. "Where will you go? I'm your brother Kol; you can't just toss me away like nothing."

Kol glared him down. "Watch me. I made it clear that after everything was done I wanted nothing to do with you and _this_ family."

"That isn't fair Kol!" Rebekah snapped, having tried in vain to remain composed. "You can't torment all of us as if we all had a part in it."

Kol sighed. "I'm doing this whether you like it or not. My decision is made. Although I may not have any grudges with you I refuse to ever have anything to do with Elijah or Freya."

Rebekah grabbed his arm, halting his packing. "Will you just leave? Forget our existence entirely?"

Kol scoffed. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic?" Rebekah repeated incredulously. "I wake up to find the hell I missed out on and you're calling me dramatic!? The brother I saw die is now leaving my side once again. How do you think I feel? Why do you only think of yourself Kol?"

"This isn't about me anymore!" Kol retorted. "It's about her; it's making sure she never has to suffer. After what has been done to her I can never look at this place the same. Can't you see that? Why are you making this so bloody difficult? It won't be the first time I go missing." He finished bitterly.

Rebekah was infuriated by his stubbornness. "You think we enjoyed your absence!?"

He shrugged and tossed another shirt. "All the same. I'm going. Where I go is none of your business. Perhaps you lot enjoy all this family nonsense but, I'm not going to stick around waiting for the next vengeance driven sod to show up. There are bigger things in life than revenge."

Klaus' eyes widened marginally. It was what Marcel and Davina had told him. There was a dawning realization sinking in then. This was no longer the troublemaker of a brother he knew. It was like the thousand years that had passed had finally caught up with Kol and matured him. The transformation put into motion from the very first moment he met Davina Claire to now.

Klaus wasn't naive or stupid to believe this change in Kol would've happened if he'd never met Davina. She'd sparked something inside him and dug her way into his heart, his humanity. Why couldn't he, his brother, his blood, do the same? What had he done wrong? All he wanted was his family by his side, always and forever.

But some part of him, deep in his core, also wanted what Kol had. Love. He'd experienced that briefly with Camille. Would he still have her if he thought more like Davina Claire? She held no regards for destiny and moved as she pleased. What if he'd been like that?

"Nik," Kol exclaimed, cutting his thoughts. He then glanced at Rebekah. "You too Beks."

They stared intently, waiting for him to continue.

"There's always a choice. Whether you continue to live in this never-ending cycle you have going on or break free, will be of your own doing." He closed the suitcase and pulled it to his side. "That goes for Hayley as well."

It'd take a long time before the family moved on from what Elijah and Freya did, but Klaus knew that things could well and truly never be the same again.

He lowered his head. He'd never felt this drained in his entire life. Perhaps the years have finally caught up with him as well. Now all he could think of was if he'd ever see his little brother again.

Hopefully one day. Hopefully one day he'll see Marcel again. Hopefully one day even he could be happy.

One look at Rebekah and he knew she felt the same; knew she wanted the same.

Regret truly was the worst taste of them all.

 **... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"So, is this like our last date?" Josh joked lightly, but Davina could see the undertone of sadness.

Davina stopped, causing him to stop as well and turn to her. "Josh, you have no idea how thankful I am to have met you. It doesn't matter where I go or how far apart we are. You'll always be my best friend."

This caused the corner of his lips to lift. "I feel the same way. We'll always be Team Dosh, right?"

Davina grinned. "Of course!"

"And I'll visit you no matter where you go. I'd journey to the center of the earth if I have to. Although I'd prefer if you didn't move there." He said with a laugh.

She linked her arm with his. "Don't worry Josh I'll be sure to stay in contact. I really am sorry for just taking off like this though. I know it's pretty sudden."

"No it's totally okay!" Josh replied. "I just want you to be happy. One of has to."

"You deserve to be happy too Josh. So let's both try and find our own happiness. Deal?"

He nodded. "Deal."

The two sealed the promise with a pinky swear.

On her way back to Marcel she stopped by Nathan's grave. She was surprised to see Vincent there.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?"

He gestured to the flowers she hadn't realized were there. "Just paying my respect to my friend."

 _Friend._

Hearing him say that...

"Thank you Vincent. I know I told you how grateful I was for giving me the chance to meet Nathan already, but I just wanted to remind you. And I'll never stop being grateful."

"He was a really great guy Davina, funny too." He said before looking up to the sky thoughtfully. "You're going to leave, aren't you?"

A small gasp escaped her. "How did...?"

"I had a feeling. So it's true?"

She came to stand beside him, staring at the sky like he was. "Yeah, it's true. It's what I want Vincent."

"Good," He nodded. "I've seen too many things being done out of necessity that it's nice to see a little freewill here and there. I like it."

"And you? What will you do?"

"Someone I knew gave his life to create stability here. I want to help maintain it. I want to protect his legacy. I want to protect _her_ legacy as well."

Davina smiled. "I like it. New Orleans couldn't be in better hands."

Vincent placed his hand on her shoulder. "Take good care of yourself Davina. And if you ever need anything, I'll always be available."

His words were genuine. His touch was sincere.

"You too Vincent, take care. I'll be sure to update you once in a while if you'll keep me updated with yourself too."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

The night sky looked really wonderful from where she was. Marcel wasn't home yet. He had preparations to make for their 'journey' as he'd put it.

"Beautiful sight."

She recognized him instantly. Her meeting with Kol was inevitable. She was just thankful he'd given her space after everything that happened, before choosing to find her. For that she owed him the truth.

She motioned for him to sit beside her on the church steps. They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm leaving Kol."

A quick glance was enough to see Kol didn't seem too surprised. However, he did look heartbroken.

"I see."

This was it; the prospect he'd been so desperate not to acknowledge; the one he'd been carefully dodging. But there was no more ducking it. She didn't wish to stay in New Orleans— no, it was bigger than that. She didn't want to be anywhere near the state. Not that he blamed her.

"I'm going to do what I promised my dad. I'm going to live my life. New Orleans has become a prison. What I want, what my father wanted, I can't find it here. I don't want to do this anymore."

"I get it." Kol muttered weakly. He wanted to say more. But what could he possibly say? His family tried to kill her. Did he expect her to actually want to be anywhere near them or this place? It reeked of bad memories, death, betrayal, and regret.

She sighed. "Look—"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Davina." He cut her off, finally saying what he'd been wanting to say. "It was all my fault."

"Kol," Davina said softly while her hand touched his arm. "This wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" He snapped, pulling away. "I chose not to tell you about being cursed! And I chose to trust them!"

"No matter what they were your family. And it's only natural to trust family isn't it?"

He scoffed. "Some good it did me. I should've known better." He gritted his teeth. "You don't understand. It isn't the first time they've let me down! It's been several years of this! And the one time I chose to believe in them, to believe, in that moment, that it could be the day we turn the page..." At this point he'd exhausted his frustration and all he could feel was his guilt. "They do something that I can never let go. Do you have any idea what agonizing pain I'd have to live with if I'd lost you? I can't... I can't even think about it."

Davina's eyes watered as she realized his were too.

"Kol, listen to me." She reached out for him again -this time he didn't pull away- and gently held his face in her hands. "You have to let go of this guilt. I don't blame you nor do I resent you for anything that happened. I never did and I never will."

"But," A tear escaped him. "Davina, you almost—"

Quickly she shook her head. "I'm here Kol, alive. Nothing like that happened. That's all that matters. Please Kol, for me, please don't do this to yourself. I don't want to see you like this. Your pain is my pain."

One of his hands gripped hers. "I don't want you to leave me."

"This is your home Kol."

"I've never had a home Davina. Not until I met you. My home is wherever you go."

Her heart began pounding in her chest. "What are you saying Kol?"

He smiled, resting his hands on her hips. "I'm following you Davina Claire. Wherever you go I'm following you. I want to spend every waking moment with you. Nothing else matters to me but you." Now his forehead leaned over hers. "I love you."

The tears fell along her cheeks and she smiled. "I love you too Kol." She closed the distance and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

He returned it with the same intensity, making sure there was absolutely no space between them. When they broke apart he refused to break the hold. Instead he nuzzled his head against her neck. "From now on nothing or no one will ever get between us. We'll get as far away from here as we possibly can, and start a life together. We'll get a house with a cliché picket fence; I'll get some stupid human job; we'll have movie nights; and we'll even get a damn dog if you'd like. Because I love you Davina. I love you."

Davina began kissing his cheek over and over, the flood of happy tears not ceasing. "I love you so much Kol."

He turned his head to the side so he could kiss her again.

Her hands ran through his hair as she deepened the kiss. She couldn't believe how fortunate she was to have him.

"About the 'having a family' bit..." Kol trailed off nervously.

Davina shook her head. "We'll think of something."

"I may have already done some thinking," Kol muttered as he looked away. "I spoke with Vincent about it."

Davina furrowed her brows in confusion. "About what?

He bit his lip slightly. "...About the cure."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Vincent told me he'd need to do some digging around first but that it isn't impossible. I can become like you."

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to Kol," Davina firmly said. "Don't think you have to change for me. I love you no matter what your appearance is or what you are."

"Then you'd love me all the same if I were to be mortal again," He countered. "It's something I've given serious thought to. I want this. I want to be with you. I could care less about being a vampire. A lifetime with you is worth more than an eternity without you."

Davina kissed him again. "I want to be with you too. But we have to truly think this through, together I mean. Can you promise me not to jump the gun?"

Kol nodded. "I can't see myself changing my mind but I promise you that I can hold off for a time being." He cautiously looked around. "For now I think I'd best be off before Marcel catches me here."

Davina chuckled. "Don't worry he'll be gone a while." She took his arm and dragged him inside. "Plus I think he should start getting used to you being in my life."

A honking outside the next day had Davina scrambling to get her packed suitcases. "Damn it Marcel, couldn't have given me five more minutes." She grumbled.

"Come on D!" He hollered from outside. "What's the hold up?"

Davina chuckled as she heard his excitement all the way from her spot. She paused by the door, turning to examine her old attic room. It would certainly be a long time before she'd see it again.

In spite of everything that had occurred throughout her life this room had always been a sort of sanctuary. It held some unforgettable memories. This was the place her and Josh always did their scheming; it was where she gave herself up to Kol for the first time; and it was where she introduced Nathan to her friends.

Leaving it behind was almost symbolic. As if... finally taking the leap over a precipice she'd once feared, and diving into a sea of opportunity.

"Goodbye." Davina murmured before closing the door and stepping out to see Marcel outside with Kol.

Quickly they both vamp sped to where she was and took her suitcases, making her roll her eyes and laugh.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my bags you know."

"Why would you do that when you have your own strapping knight?" Kol joked. He leaned in for a kiss only to frown when a hand on his forehead stopped him.

"Back off lover boy," Marcel said with no actual hostility. Once her stuff was in the trunk he went over to the driving seat. "Let's go Davina we have a lot to cover." He grinned. "Don't want to hit traffic."

Davina nodded but glanced back at Kol. She bit her lip shyly. "I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to tell you." After all it wasn't like she'd never see him again. But she'd never done such a long trip that ever required her to be away from someone. Especially someone like Kol, someone she was in love with.

Kol ruffled her hair. "Not like I've done this sort of thing either love." He placed a hand to his chin to ponder something cheesy. "Call me...? That sounds like something a normal couple would say?"

Davina was beyond amused. "Call you?" Suddenly what he'd said hit her. "A couple? You said we're a couple?"

He shrugged. "Go easy. I'm still adjusting to the sappy crap a man is supposed to tell his woman. Was it that bad?"

She smiled lovingly. "No, no, I like it." A blush spread across her cheeks. "I like that you're... my boyfriend."

Kol gently bumped their foreheads together. "Take as long as you need Davina. See the world, the beauty of it. Once you've settled somewhere nicely I'll be there. We can have our own vacation afterwards." He added with a smirk. "This doesn't mean I won't stop by and visit once in a while during your trip. In the meantime I'll work on finding good house dogs. So don't worry."

"I love you Kol." It flew off her tongue so easily. "I know for a fact that I love you. And I want to be with you wherever I may end up."

"It's hard not to want to be with this handsome face," Kol joked. But his face hardened as he spoke his next words. "No matter where you end up I will find you. This isn't goodbye darling. Think of it as a long overdue vacation. Right now it's about you and only you. Once you've done this it'll be about us. Because I bloody love you and want to be with you as well."

With that Kol pressed his lips to hers, grinning into it as he heard Marcel honk the horn in annoyance.

Davina laughed herself before climbing onto the car. Her eyes never left Kol's until his figure shrunk and shrunk into the distance. They'd exited New Orleans entirely before she knew it. The wind caressed her face with its gentle breezes.

"Seriously though Marcel," Davina began as she eyed the man beside her in amusement. "A car with the top down? Could you have been anymore cliché?"

"I like being cliché and old school sometimes!" Marcel replied with a laugh.

"So, where are we off too?"

"No clue!" He answered excitedly. "We'll probably ditch this car for train tickets or plane tickets eventually. We'll probably be an entire ocean apart from this place, I don't know. But I'm loving every second of it! What about you kid? How are you feeling?"

"Hmm, honestly?"

Marcel nudged her happily. "Yeah, no more lies anymore Davina. You and me, never being separated. So tell me, how do you feel?"

Davina leaned back on her seat comfortably as a sigh of complete contentment left her.

"I feel light, like I'm floating."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to all of you for reading up to this point and keeping up with my updates. Really guys, thanks! It means a lot. Been a real joy hearing your thoughts!**


End file.
